


Caution: Love And Lust Ahead

by SoHereWeAre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Bucket List, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Handcuffs, Incest, Incest Kink, Jealousy, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Motels, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Quickies, Rain Sex, Rimming, Road Trips, Role-Playing Game, Sibling Incest, Sightseeing, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Temper Tantrums, Tenderness, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Very Thin Plot, Wall Sex, dualingus, tongue-fucking, wolf tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: On their way to visit their cousin Jon, Robb and Sansa take a summer road trip they will never forget, thanks to Sansa's "Road Trip Bucket List", which Robb intends to help her complete.Warning: Contains incest.Stepping out of my comfort zone and there are sexcapades of various kinds in every single chapter.Cameos of various characters will be scattered throughout. OOC and just for fun!





	1. Prologue/Author's Note/Moodboards :)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansafeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansafeels/gifts).



This was a story that was never meant to happen.

I thought I was going to be done when Don't Stop Swaying ends, as far as Robb/Sansa goes.

Thanks to the lovely sansafeels I am back in, but this time around it is going to be lighthearted and fluff and more smut than I am usually comfortable with. This is made to be a fun fic, nothing too serious. I will promise no murders or sex tapes or too traumatic of an experience. Just some sexy times on the road.

Because I didn't want to erase this and have my comments/kudos and readers' bookmarks deleted, Chapter One is just an author's note, or whatever. It was originally just "Coming Soon." This will also be used for any graphics if any are made by readers. :)

The below graphics are made by the lovely sansafeels...I just love these and it drives me to write! No pun intended. LOL!

Enjoy!

These are by sansafeels:

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/35653287911/in/dateposted/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/35653271901/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/34974641643/in/dateposted/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/35922827111/in/dateposted/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36054282461/in/dateposted/)

This B/W mood board is by Twisty88:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36277058035/in/dateposted/)

More by sansafeels:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36208557502/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/35979974450/in/dateposted/)

Twisty88 for Chapter 6:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36235133652/in/dateposted/)

By sansafeels for Chapter 4 (Casterly Rock)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36959049932/in/dateposted/)

Chapter 7 by sansafeels!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36007607484/in/dateposted/)

Chapter 9 by sansafeels...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/37130247555/in/dateposted/)

Chapter 10 by sansafeels

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/23890047388/in/dateposted/)

Chapter 16 by sansafeels:

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153108798@N02/25916196647/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. The Night Before

"I don't see what makes you two so special," Arya complained for about the hundredth time since the announcement. "I asked to take it just around the block and Uncle Brynden told me no way."

"That's because you are only seventeen," Sansa shot back with an air of superiority. "Uncle B isn't going to trust his baby to a seventeen-year-old thrill seeker. Besides, it's not like he trusts me all too well with it either. We promised him Robb would be doing most the driving."

Uncle Brynden Tully's 1957 Chevy Bel Air Convertible was a sore subject at the Stark family dinner tonight. The thing was parked in the driveway, a rust and white colored restoration in progress. Thankfully a new A/C unit was installed as well as seat belts, and a decent radio. Uncle Brynden was all about the addition of some modern amenities and not so much as being completely historically correct, and that suited Sansa just fine. Hard on gas but easy on space and comfort; Sansa couldn't wait to slip into the passenger seat. Bran and Rickon seemed in awe of it, sitting in the seats and examining it, but Arya was jealous and resentful. 

"Yeah, well, whatever." Arya frowned and tried to concentrate on eating her baked chicken, baked potato and green beans, shooting a death stare across the table to where Sansa and Robb sat side-by-side. Cat and Ned sat at either heads of the table, and Bran and Rickon flanked Arya. It was another annoyance to Arya that the two eldest Stark children had more room at the dinner table.

"Arya, I asked you if you wanted to come with us," Robb interjected before drinking from his glass of milk. "You said no, which surprised me. You get along with Jon better than any of us."

Sansa smiled as she looked at her younger sister, petite and cute with her shoulder-length hair sloppily pushed back in a low ponytail. She and Robb knew Arya would refuse to go with them, and that was more than fine with them. Bran and Rickon has no interest whatsoever in a long trip, even though they adored their cousin Jon. They were more interested in hanging out with their friends.

"Yeah, well, with Sansa being twenty-one now, you guys can hit the bars and not have to worry about your underage little sister. Besides, I promised Jon I would go out to California to see him next summer when I'm finally legal. No one can stop me then. Anyway I think it's dumb to go by car. A plane ride would take no time at all."

"Arya." Catelyn's tone held a warning as Ned remained silent but warily eyeing Arya. Sansa could read her father's mind. A willfull, independent Arya was one thing; an uncontrollable legal Arya was quite another. It seemed Dad had aged twenty years over the past five, and most likely that was due to Arya. Sansa loved her argumentative sister,even if they were like oil and water. 

"Well, whatever. I think you two are gonna just blow all of Grampa Tully's inheritance money on a stupid trip. What would you have to show for it at the end of the day?"

"Arya," Cat tried again, a slight show of sorrow on her face. "Your Grampa Tully left that money to each of you to do as you see fit. You know he meant for it to be used for fun. To him, that was never squandering money, as long as one had fun and enjoyed life, and created memories."

Robb coughed into his napkin. Sansa could swear he was grinning and she felt his leg brush up against hers. She moved slightly away. He frowned.

"It's good to have a family dinner before Robb and Sansa leave." The patriarch's voice was deep and firm. "We won't be seeing them for the summer. Remember, Robb, after you get back from visiting Jon, you will be starting in the law firm. I'm proud of you, son."

Sansa was proud of him, too. Robb at only twenty-four obtained his Law Degree. Typically it would take at least seven years, but Robb took extra courses and never took a summer off. Everyone admired his drive and dedication, but Sansa knew the real reason why he threw himself into college and completed it faster than normal. At any rate, this was the first summer in six years that he could enjoy.

And she would make sure he would enjoy it.

"Thanks, Dad. This trip means everything to me. And I won't be wasting Grampa's money. But I promise I will make sure Sansa has the best of everything, especially the hotel rooms, even if I have to sleep in the car."

Robb's knee found Sansa's again under the table, touching lightly. 

"Are you sure Jon is fine with you two staying with him? Does he have enough room for the both of you?" Sansa noted the tone of her mother's voice. She never really liked Jon and Sansa never understood why. Jon was probably the sweetest, most shy and reculsive person she'd ever known.

"Yes, Momma, we will all be just fine." Sansa rolled her eyes. "You act like we are all a bunch of children."

"You will always be my babies." Cat's eyes drifted to Ned's and he smiled lovingly at his wife, his skin crinkling around his eyes. "A mother never stops worrying over her children."

"Ugh, whatever mom." It was Arya's turn to roll her eyes. 

"Mom, we promise to check in every now and then so you know we are just fine. You know, reassure you that no mass murderer hatchets us to death when Uncle Bryden's car breaks down." Robb offered up a sly grin as Rickon and Bran chuckled. The were only too familiar with their mom's overprotective personality.

"You just never know." Catelyn smiled dotingly at her two eldest. "And make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight for the early morning start."

"Don't worry Mom. We will. Both of us are going to bed early. Sansa's the one driving first, so I can sleep when she drives us out of state if needs be. But I'm sure she will get a good night's sleep."

Sansa laughed a little as well, but for a different reason. The irony of the situation was not lost on her. Mom was worried about them being safe, worried about what might happen on the road. How little did she know those should be the very least of her worries.

Once more, she primly moved away from Robb.

 

******************

Sansa was _not_ getting a good night's sleep.

It wasn't just the fact that it was already a scorching June and the air conditioning didn't work so well on the second floor, or the loud whirl of her box fan. It wasn't the thought of visiting her cousin; she liked Jon well enough but they were never close and she really didn't feel an urge to visit him. Robb got along better with him. Then again, Robb got along with everyone.

She sighed, twisting this way and that, trying to find a comfortable spot that would hopefully take her away to dreamland. She tugged at her nightshirt which kept riding up every time she moved. She was warm and nervous and excited. For the first time ever she would be away from home for more than a few days at at time. She even chose to attend a University that was only a half hour away so she could stay at home and not have to put up with dorm life, although she wouldn't have minded attending Robb's college, but she didn't know then what she knew now when she had applied.

Everything was packed. The suitcases of clothing and miscellaneous items were already in the trunk. The only thing left to take to the car was a bag of things Sansa didn't think would do well sitting overnight in the heat, such as snacks and toiletries like toothpaste, deodorant. She had gone over everything about a million times over to make sure they weren't missing anything and Robb had laughed at her over her obsessive behavior, stating that if they missed something they could always stop somewhere and pick it up. It wasn't as if they didn't have a million convenience stores or superstores from here to California. He was a man, though. Men didn't understand the importance of having your shit together when taking a long trip across the country.

Her stomach was in rows. She did her best to eat as much as she could at supper, otherwise she would have to listen to her mother complain she was too thin and needed sustenance . Yet it tasted almost like sawdust in her mouth as her mind kept wandering off the reservation that was the family chatting hour. She couldn't help it, just like she couldn't help how she felt now. Desperately she looked at the clock. _1:25 am_. Robb wanted to get their asses on the road at 5 am. 

_Great_.

She turned over and whined into the pillow, muffling the sound. She was going to have a hard time driving, and she was nervous enough handling that big ass old car as it was. She thought about going downstairs and going through the whole warmed milk trick, or maybe swiping a Tylenol PM from the main bathroom medicine cabinet, but she had never taken it before and she wasn't sure what the reaction would be. She could always tell Robb to drive and sleep in the car, but Robb was going to drive through most of the unknown territory and she wanted to help out as much as she could.

_Well, there was another option_.

Desperately she shoved a hand down into her panties and between her legs and started rubbing. Maybe getting off would provide a release and the endorphins would let her fall asleep in a post-orgasmic state. Or whatever. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something sexy or naughty, something to get her going, but her thoughts were too distracted and she knew she was straining too hard to get there. She needed to focus...and focus she did. She thought of smooth, sensual lips kissing into her neck, hands caressing her breasts, a smoky, deep voice telling her how much she was wanted, needed... an auburn beard scraping up against her delicate skin... yes, that was _better_..she at least got herself wet enough for a finger to be inserted, then another. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate, removing her wet fingers to circle them on her clit, then back down inside again.

_The sooner she got there, the sooner maybe sleep would follow_.

Thankfully she could hear the creak in her door before it was opened fully.

She yanked her hand out of her panties and pulled her nightshirt down, closing up her legs while tossing the covers over her and rearranging her face into a more placid expression. It was dark in her room besides a faint glow of a street light peeking through her blinds, but she pretended she was just awakening all the same. She wished, for about the millionth time, that she had a lock on her bedroom door.

Hearing the door shut quietly and feet padding over to her bed, she sat up. Reaching to turn on the light on her nightstand, she was stopped by a warm, oh-so-familiar hand. Looking up at him, she settled again onto her back, dragging him with her, holding onto his t-shirt.

" _Robb_ ," she whispered. "What are you doing in here? You need to be asleep like the rest of us."

"Hmmm. I'm here because I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep." He still had a hold of her hand and she could barely make out his features on his handsome face. He had shaved off his beard and his curly, auburn hair was a tousled mess. Obviously he wasn't sleeping well, either. The artificial light caught his blue eyes looking down at her and his mouth curled up mischievously. "Why, San, were you taking _drastic_ measures to be able to fall asleep?"

"I - I don't know what you- you're -" she stammered, keeping her whisper.

"Yes you do, and so do I." She was thankful for the dark as he parted her fingers, bringing her index and middle ones to the tip of his nose, inhaling. She could feel herself blush. "I was just lying in bed thinking of this. I _knew_ it."

"I was thinking of _you_ while I was doing it," she whispered bravely. She was more brave with him in the dark. "It was the _only_ way I could become wet."

"God, San, I wish I had been a fly on the wall. But I do get _some_ benefit from it -"

She let out a small gasp when he lowered her fingers to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to taste the secretions that were drying around them. The sensation ran right down through her. She tried to pull away but he stuck her fingers into his mouth instead, sucking gently before slowly pulling them back out, letting her hastily drop her hand to the comforter to wipe it dry.

Before she quite knew what was happening, he moved to his left side and deftly reached under the covers to shove her nightshirt up and smooth his right hand down her flimsy panties without preamble. Brazenly she spread her legs for him to gain easier access. His fingers were wet still from his saliva as they found their way to her clit, and immediately Sansa felt like she was melting into the mattress. He placed his middle finger firmly on top of her clit while his index and ring finger spread open her lips on either side. Wasting no time, he stroked her up and down, his outside fingers rubbing down to her crevices as his middle stimulated her little but already engorged nub. He moved in closer to her, his left arm crooking around her head. She turned to bury her face into his chest as her excitement and arousal grew. Added in was the delicious fear of getting caught, and it turned her on even more while exasperating her at the same time.

" _Yes, Robb_." She half whimpered, half moaned. He knew she loved his fingers. " _Please, Robb_ ," she whispered. It was all he needed to pick up his pace with a smothered groan and she arched into him, willingly letting her brother masturbate her in the queen-sized bed that her parents bought her for her sixteenth birthday. She heard his breathing increase as hers did as well and she was reaching her peak rapidly. She chased it, and could help her moaning against him, muffled as it was.

"Shhh. Shhh. Sansa, quiet -" His whisper was urgent with passion.

She bit into his chest and he let out a growl before using his left arm to pull her head back, assaulting her lips with his in a brutal, fierce, yet loving kiss, his tongue finding hers already seeking his. She came against his fingers in a sweet release while his mouth swallowed her cries of pleasure and her arms flew around his neck, holding on as if for dear life. It was over so quickly she nearly pouted as they kissed again and again while Robb skimmed his fingers down to slowly, tenderly enter her, swiping up the secretions from her climax. He broke from her kisses to once again bring his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. In the faint light it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen, and she lay mesmerized, appalled, and embarrassed.

"Your honey tastes even sweeter after you cum," he whispered thickly.

Before she could recover and say anything, he was off the bed, walking away.

" _Now_ you can sleep. _Goodnight_ , Sansa. See you in the morning."

Sansa drew the comforter up around her neck as she heard the door softly close. She bit into the edge of the thick covering, suppressing a little squeal and a grin, even as her satisfied body lay limp.

_This was going to be a road trip neither one of them were ever going to forget_.


	3. Eyes On The Road

"Getting tired of driving yet?" Robb yelled over the wind flapping madly around them. "'Cause if you are, I can take over." He only made the offer about a hundred times since they started out. They left later than expected due to Sansa sleeping in, but they were making great time.

"You just can't _stand_ letting me have complete control over you, can you?" She shouted back, her hair tied back in a severe ponytail but still blowing around. It was a gorgeous shade of red and it seemed like flames danced around her. Her sunglasses were massive, Hollywood-glam styled; they were as big and dark as his but hers had little pink-studded decals on the sides. Both of their hats were discarded somewhere in the backseat on the floor under heavier objects. They loved the feeling of the wind around them, and it was a partly cloudy day so far, so no fear of sunburn with the top rolled down.

"I _let_ you have more control than you think," he shot back, running his hand through his loose curls, staring at his sister. She was as beautiful as ever, even without makeup and her hair a hot mess tied back in a pink band. The only thing she allowed herself was her lemon cake-flavored lip balm, which made her pale pink lips shiny and disturbingly inviting. Her simplistic beauty extended to her outfit, a simple white puffed-sleeved blouse and short, flirty pink skirt, paired with pink and white sandals. One thing about Sansa, she always had to coordinate, even as a little girl. Robb wondered more than once if her panties matched her outfit, and was certain that they did. He was trying to be good but his thoughts were completely wicked.

They had been on the road all day; their destination for lodging was in southern New York. Robb had made reservations for their first night abroad at a new romantic bed-and-breakfast in a quaint, quiet little town. Perhaps the typical road trip would involve intentions to visit the sights in New York City, but this was no ordinary road trip. Their sightseeing was of a different variety. Robb's eyes glanced down to drink in Sansa's long, shapely, lightly-tanned legs for about the millionth time that day and sighed, knowing that Sansa was the only sight he really wanted to see. He'd been good at resisting the urge to touch her, besides holding her hand, for nearly all eight hours she had been driving. She was only supposed to drive a couple of hours, if that, but she was already addicted to being in the driver's seat, and he was only all too willing to indulge her, as it meant naps from him if he wanted them. He was also able to stare at her as long as he wanted.

Currently they were on a winding back road. Their trip was going to consist of as much back road as possible. Not only did Robb hate strictly highway driving (too fucking boring and congested for him), it gave a sense of relaxation and ease, of being carefree and one with the open road. Besides, Sansa wasn't the greatest driver that ever lived, and if she fucked up on a back road there was less opportunity for drastic damage. It made him breathe easier anyway, and he decided to let the 'who's driving' argument die. Once they reached their first destination, he would convince her it was his turn to drive... _and he knew just how he would convince her_.

Feeling himself becoming aroused, he tore his eyes away from her, reaching for his phone. Mom had already texted wanting a travel progress report. He texted a promise that he would call when they got settled into their room. Well, rather, rooms. As much of a worrier she was, as much as she observed and tried to infiltrate, she had no clue her two eldest children were sleeping together...well, _sort of_ sleeping together.

Robb glanced down at his left hand, a silver band on his ring finger catching an occasional shine from the intermittent sun trying its best to beat the clouds. Sansa wore a thinner, more delicate one on hers. It had been his idea and when he presented them to her she squealed and jumped in his arms as if he actually proposed, and maybe somewhere deep inside he had; but in reality it was part for fun and part for practical. He tried to explain to her that if both of them needed to show their ID's, it was in their best interest to pose as husband and wife; same last name, same home address. The bed-and-breakfast was romantic and he registered as Mr. and Mrs. Robb Stark. Sansa - being Sansa - became all dreamy-eyed and he fed into her excitement by slipping the ring on her finger before tenderly kissing it. Honesty forced him to admit the role-playing suited him just fine. Now that they were out of their town and state, they could be whomever they desired to be to the world and to each other. They could kiss and hold hands in public and make love and fall asleep in each others' arms, something they have not been able to do as of yet.

It wasn't like what was between them happened overnight, although sometimes it felt like it did. He had always loved Sansa, no doubt, but it was all mostly innocent enough (well, outwardly anyway) until she started dating. It wasn't a normal hurt-my-sister-and-I-will-beat-you-down kind of brotherly protectiveness he felt, even though that was part of it. He was at college most of the time so he missed a huge chunk of her boyfriend drama, thank god, and he had his own girlfriend issues, but he knew what he felt for her had taken a turn. A turn in a very wrong but right direction. He didn't want those guys touching her, fucking her, receiving her undeserved love; not unless he could have her as well. It was a not-so-valiant fight with his inner self and he threw himself into college to take his mind off of her. Then when she announced last spring, just after her twentieth birthday, that she was engaged to Harry Harding, a nice kid she met at college, he knew he had to act. After the engagement party, long after everyone had gone to bed and Harry had gone home, he took a chance and slipped into her room.

How amazingly easy it was to hide his fear of rejection and climb boldly into her bed, taking command of the situation by telling her he wanted her as more than just a sister, and he was going to show her what that meant. It was also amazing also how she was already soaking wet for him after his short, whispered speech when he reached for her under the covers. The moment he kissed her lips and touched her between her legs, his fate was sealed. Unfortunately with their parents and siblings asleep in their nearby rooms, the quick coupling left something to be desired, even if they both still managed to get off. It wasn't the lack of the thrill or passion that made it less than fulfilling, because those elements had definitely been there; it was the fear of being caught at any moment. Sure, it added a bit of spice, but it also added an urgency for him to stake his claim on the woman he wanted as quickly as possible. Even now it was a blur, and the worst part was that he had to leave her there alone, his seed leaking out of her. But he had accomplished what he set out to do. The next day she broke off her engagement to Harry and Robb in turn dumped his girlfriend. 

What followed was uncertainty on his part and shyness on hers. He hid his insecurity but she seemed horrified at first, almost embarrassed. For the past year it had been all about laying the groundwork for their relationship; turning it from a confused sibling dynamic into something forbidden, something taboo. It was a reversal on a sexual level: after their initial fucking, they reverted to starting with just kissing and touching, graduating eventually to hand jobs and fingering. He begged shamelessly to go down on her and she protested, so he settled for his fingers inside her warm cunt and her fingers curled around his cock. Patience was never his strong suit and it also took a lot of talking and reassurances to get her to where she was now: _his_. She was _his_. Maybe it wouldn't last, maybe this was just for fun or a kink or something, but at least for now she could see no one but her brother, and he wanted no one but her.

Now there was no one to interrupt them. They didn't have to worry about being exposed. Tonight he could make love to her the way he truly wanted to, and he would be able to hold her in his arms the whole night through. Maybe even call her _wifey_.

He grinned at that thought, looking back over to Sansa, who pretty much gave up on conversation and was concentrating on the road, her mouth slightly open. The road was practically deserted. It was a Wednesday after all and not rush hour yet. He'd been so good up to this point, and hell, she was doing all the work driving while he chilled and napped for most of the day. She even decided where they stopped for lunch and he just went with it. Maybe they both deserved a little something to liven things up. After all, she was the one who made a road trip bucket list, and handed it to him, demanding they knock out everything on it. He had been amused at her title: " _Things To Do On Our Road Trip: A Bucket List_ "... and smirked at number one on the list: _Robb_. He was stunned at her goals but after the initial shock wore off, he was all in.

He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned forward into her. She still smelled so damn good after being in the car most of the day. She let her foot up off the gas but didn't look at him.

"Robb! The car is still moving, you know! Put your seat belt back on."

"Why? There's no one around. And no cops that I can see." The wind died down with the slowing of the car and they could talk easily now. He grinned at her and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm been wondering all day, Sansa. Are you wearing pink or white panties? Or any at all?"

He noticed she gripped the steering wheel but he didn't wait for a reply. Instead he reached down with his right hand to slide over her thigh to lightly grasp the hem of her short, flirty skirt, slowly pulling it up to her hip and playfully tilting his head down and to the side to take a peek.

"Pink," he confirmed. "How very _girly_ of you."

"Robb, I'm driving -"

"Then you best keep your eyes on the road or pull over." He studied her as his fingertip stilled on the band of her underwear. She swallowed a bit her lip to hide a forming smile. That was enough consent for him.

Robb took a look behind him before smoothing his hand down underneath her panties, between her already parted legs, seeking and finding what he had been wanting to touch all damn day. Soft, warm, smooth folds below below strip-trimmed hair. He found her already wet. That was a surprise.

"Sansa. You're already so goddamn _wet_." He resisted inserting his fingers, instead opting to tease her, tracing circles around her clit and through her folds. She tensed her legs and stepped on the gas before relenting.

"Well, I've been thinking about us. Of course I am. Robb, you shouldn't." It didn't sound like much of a protest as she whimpered and sighed at his touch.

"I should. I can't wait until we get into our room. Besides, it's on your list. Thought I'd cross one off. You naughty girl. Can you imagine if anyone in our family got a hold on that paper? We'd be so fucked."

"Hmmm." She dared not look over at him. " Ah, Robb! This is dangerous. I could wreck."

"This whole trip is dangerous. In several ways. Besides, what a way to go, cumming on your brother's fingers. How _scandalous_." 

He didn't wait for a reply as he slid two fingers down into her, his thumb on her clit. Instantly his fingers were drenched and she lifted up slightly. He felt her swelling, becoming even more wet as he started pumping his fingers, crooking them to massage the spot internally that affected her the most. The angle and pressure was different but she must have liked it, since he could see her chest heaving faster and feel even more of her fluids She was doing great as far as staying on the road. Unfortunately Robb wasn't doing so hot. He was aroused and wanting nothing more than to make her pull over so he could grab her and move her on top of him and fuck her right and proper in the front seat. He'd settle for getting her off now, though. He quickened his pace, his thumb working her nub with more insistence. The car was slowing down but not at an alarming rate, and she still gripped the wheel and kept her eyes forward, chewing furiously on her lip.

_He would bet his life that Harry Harding never attempted this_.

"That's a good girl, keep your eyes on the road," he growled low, fighting the urge to switch hands so his right one could take care of himself. Damn, just the feel of her clenching around his fingers was enough. He was furiously working her now,firming his thumb down on her now slippery clit. God, _he_ would need a cigarette after this. His wrist felt like it would break from the harsh angle but he didn't care. All he cared about was when she she cried out and her walls clenched, and his fingers felt the wetness rush over. He watched her face. Her eyes closed just for a second, then her brows furrowed in pleasure.

Meanwhile, the car kept steady on the road.

His fingers slowed and stilled, pulling away but taking as much of her cum with him as he could, not bothering to smooth her skirt down so he could enjoy the view as he sat back, bringing his fingers to his mouth, taking in her scent before sucking her secretions off. He would never get tired of her taste. _Never_.

"Jesus Christ, Robb." Her voice was weak as she glanced over. The only sight more beautiful than between her thighs was her angelic face. "Put your seat belt back on."

"Sure thing, Red, as soon as I'm done." He couldn't help but make loud sucking, smacking noises for her benefit. "I'm enjoying my tart -and- sweet snack."

"Okay, _Redder_." She tried to nonchalantly use the nickname she had for him since they were little, but he knew she was still affected by her orgasm and the sight of him enjoying the fruits of his labor. He grinned, leaning over to touch his wet but now well-cleaned fingers over to her flushed cheek.

"Okay, _Reddest_."

She blushed even more crimson.

He couldn't wait to reach their lodgings.


	4. Casterly Rock Bed-And-Breakfast (Southern New York)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sansafeels for this lovely mood board! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/35922827111/in/dateposted/)  
> 

Sansa took in the stone mock -castle and lush gardens surrounding it before stepping inside with Robb holding the door for her and following behind, carrying a massive suitcase and leaning into her neck to sniff her appreciatively as she waltzed by. The reception area had plush red carpet and ornate lounging chairs leading up to the desk where a man was seated. He was a handsome, older fellow, with wavy brown hair and a beard, deep lines etching his face and impeccably dressed in a suit. Even from behind the counter Sansa could tell he had achondroplasia. His voice was deep and sensuous when he spoke, a warm grin plastering his face.

"Welcome to Casterly Rock Bed and Breakfast. I am Tyrion Lannister, the owner, and I hope your travels here were favorable." He surveyed the both of them before looking down at what Sansa assumed was a guest book, ignoring the computer next to him. "I am going to guess you are the one-year wedded Mr. and Mrs. Robb Stark."

Sansa glanced over at Robb, who whipped off his sunglasses to to hook them into his black t-shirt. He grinned when Tyron spoke, but Sansa swallowed nervously, a bit shocked. It was the first time someone had addressed them as a married couple. Robb looked like the cat that ate the canary as he extended his hand to Mr. Lannister, who soundly shook it.

"That would be correct, thank you. Yes, my _wife_ and I had a very pleasant drive from Maine. I'm sorry we are a little later than expected. We didn't get on the road as early as we planned." 

"Well, that is more than fine. We don't have a set check-in time, really. So you are from Maine? Lovely state, I've been there on numerous occasions. Ah, if I may see your ID's please -"

Robb fumbled for his wallet while she fished through her purse and it only took mere seconds for their congenial host to verify with a nod. 

"So, in light of your first wedding anniversary, we have prepared your room accordingly and there is a complimentary private, romantic dinner by candlelight for two in our secluded section in the Banquet Hall. You noted you are not vegetarians or have any allergies, so tonight's dinner is roasted duck, with asparagus and red potatoes, finished off with a fine mousse dessert, complete with a complimentary bottle of my very own original blend of wine from my family-owned vineyard." He glanced at the clock. "It will be served in an hour, and we will call your room once your table has been prepared."

Tyrion handed Robb the key. Sansa didn't mind Robb taking over the checking-in formalities as her eyes wandered over the room and over to the dual winding staircase guarded by regal lion statues leading, of course, to the rooms. Their room. Their bedroom. With a bed she would be sharing with Robb. Robb, who seemed very impatient to reach their room. She could tell how anxious he was by the way he shifted in his stance and tapped his fingers lightly on his jeans pocket and he pretended to intently listen to their host. She chewed her lip, biting off the last of her lemoncake lip balm.

"We will be down for dinner, it sounds lovely and I'm famished," she heard herself weakly saying. Robb raised his eyebrows at that and she looked away.

"Wonderful!" Tyrion smiled a truly dazzling grin. "Enjoy your stay. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to let me or any of the staff know."

Robb said his thanks and she did as well, remembering the manners her mother and father instilled in her, before Robb grasped her hand to lead her up the stairs. She followed silently while he prattled on about the ambiance of the place or whatever. She could hardly hear him for the mad thumping of her heart as they made their way to their room at the far end of the dark hall. Robb wasted no time in unlocking and entering as she trailed behind, shutting and locking the door behind her and flipping on the light. 

The bed was canopied and massive, a delicately engraved dark wood with frothy, flowing curtains partially pulled back at each post and held by rope ties. It was very medieval in dark, rich colors of red and gold, the same color as the loveseat and chair that sat nearby facing a stone hearth. The mantle above the fireplace displayed an impressive sword, and Sansa could tell it was no prop. There was a desk and chair in the back left corner, and a TV mounted for ease of watching from the bed. There were small dual doors which Sansa assumed led to the private bath. It was a beautiful room, made even more romantic by the fresh displays of red roses throughout. There were also the typical rose petals strewn over the thick comforter on the bed. The room was cool from the air conditioning, but Sansa felt heat over her entire body as she she watched Robb take care of the practicalities of unpacking their dress clothes and hanging them in the wooden closet. They had - well, _she_ had - packed dressy clothes just in case, and the dinner was a perfect opportunity to wear them. 

"Robb?" She wanted to move over to him but stood rooted near the door. "I - I want to take a shower before dinner. I feel skanky from being in the car most of the day."

"Yeah, I am sure you do. You probably want to change your panties, too." He grinned at her playfully, his meaning crystal clear. "I guess I can call the Worrywart and let her know we made it. Although she thinks we are going to be at a Motel 6 or Holiday Inn or something." He reached into the suitcase and pulled out a pair of blue thong panties, raising his eyebrows. " _These_ ?"

"Robb!" She blushed, running over to snatch the underwear out of his hand. "Let me get my own clothes!"

"That's not much of a clothing article," he critiqued. "More like dental floss. I never understood why girls like floss up their ass. Unless they like the feeling of something in their crack -"

"Shut up!" She scrambled to find different panties and a matching bra, stuffing the skimpy thong down into the dark recesses of the suitcase, and grabbed her deodorant before brushing past Robb to grab her simple black dress. "You men seem to _like_ looking at the dental floss up the butt crack!"

"So what _other_ treasures did you pack, my little Red?" He stood in front of her, that shit-eating grin on his face, hooking his thumbs in his jeans pockets. He looked so frustratingly handsome in his simple black t-shirt and jeans, his hair perfectly curled and a five o'clock shadow starting to sprout. _Of course. It actually was five o'clock_. She felt herself blush.

Not bothering to reply, Sansa stalked off to the bathroom, which consisted of dual sinks, a toilet looking too fancy to sit on, a separate shower, and a massive garden tub. Two plush bathrobes hung on hooks behind the door. There was a bench where Sansa threw her undergarments and dress on before stripping down completely and turning the shower on, stepping in. It was the fastest shower ever. She didn't know why she hurried, except she didn't want Robb to try to be cute and come in, even though she wasn't sure why it would bother her. _Wasn't that the point of this room for the night_ ?

This was what she wanted, what she has been waiting for. A year of dreaming about it, about being alone with him and now she was getting cold feet? _It was just Robb_. Robb, whom she trusted more than anyone. Robb, who would never hurt her or disrespect her. Robb, who would keep whatever boundaries she wanted and would stop if she said no. Yet Robb was always the aggressor. Each time they had anything sexual happening, he always started it. Their first time, it was all him taking the lead. Any time after that, he was the one stealing kisses and making the first moves. He had been patient with her, wooing her even. Wooing his own sister. And she loved every minute of his courtship. He gave her butterflies, something no boyfriend or lover ever really did. It wasn't like she woke up one morning and found her brother attractive. She always knew he was handsome and she always had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach when he smiled at her or hugged her. It became more sharp when he developed facial hair and biceps but she was able to push it down. She probably would have ignored it her whole life, and married the insipid and passionless Harry Harding if it wasn't for Robb's sudden seduction on the night of her engagement.

She turned off the water and stepped out, drying off as quickly as she could before applying her deodorant and slipping on her black bra and panty set, lacy but thong-free. They matched her modest dress; It clung to her when she shrugged it on, struggling with the zipper, but the neckline was high and the length hit her knees. She would not play the slutty siren to her brother. Well, not _yet_ anyway. That was the point in this trip, wasn't it? To overcome her inhibitions in this incestuous little fling with Robb?

She stared down at her faux wedding band.

Tiptoeing out of the bathroom, she noted Robb sitting in the low, overstuffed chair. His phone was to his ear and he seemed mildly annoyed. When he spied her be mouthed ' _Mom_ ' and put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

_Right_. Their mother was a dear, but too overprotective of them even now. Robb was a bit of a momma's boy, but she was a bit of a momma's girl, too. Sansa rolled her eyes and shook her head. Some of her nervousness left her. Odd, how her mother on the phone was calming her, probably because Robb was distracted. _Shouldn't she feel guilt and shame_ ? Well, what she was feeling was far from that. Actually, she was feeling more brave and a small fire of boldness struck her. She thought of what he did to her on the way here, how cocky and sure of himself he was when he finger-fucked her in the car. Reckless, that's what he was. She could have wrecked.

_Maybe she should pay him back in spades_. 

"Yes, Mom, Uncle B's car is doing just fine. Sansa drove it all the way here. Yeah, she's not as bad a driver as I thought." He grinned up at her as she stood in front of him, shoving his shoulder at his remark. "Oh, we are ready to go to a wine tasting event. Sansa's in her room right now getting ready. Yeah I made sure it's right next to mine. She will be fine, Mom, we're at a five-star establishment, not the Bates motel." His eyes scanned her up and down in a way that sent a shiver up her spine.

Sansa knew this conversation was going to take awhile. Mom was never one for a five-minute conversation. Robb still had to get a shower and dress, but unfortunately he was like their mother. He would be on there forever with her if she let him.

She let herself smirk with a confidence she wasn't really feeling before she sank to her knees in front of him, reaching to undo his fly.

He stopped grinning.

"What? Oh, um, sure. I - I could do that, they have a great selection. You and Dad like red, right? I -"

It took no time to unbutton and unzip his jeans and hastily pull them down with his boxers just enough to free his cock, which was already starting to harden. It was a nice one, at least judging by the very few ones she had experienced. Not small but not too big, girth and length more than ample enough to pleasantly fill her. It might have been a year since it was inside of her but she remembered it like it was yesterday. 

_And it would be inside of her later tonight for sure_.

She moved in, waiting for him to object, but he only reached a hand down to gently caress her wet hair. Tentatively she licked lightly at the tip of the head while her hands reached up to grasp him, feeling him now warm and completely hardened and at full attention. She looked up at him and he was staring down at her, and an unexpected jolt rushed between her legs. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head no, just once, but he made no other move, so she took that as a green light, encasing her mouth onto him. He tasted of salt and sweat and _Robb_. Even after being in the car all day, he still tasted far better than Harry or her other two ex-boyfriends. She relaxed her jaw to go further down, taking more of him in, and his hand grasped her hair for a moment before releasing and gripping the arm of the chair as if to hold on for dear life. Robb still held the cell to his ear.

"Well, she is going to do what she wants, even at seventeen." He sounded so normal, which kind of irritated her. She wanted him to feel like she did when he made her cum while driving. She sucked as hard as she could while moving slow, up and down, running her tongue underneath his shaft. She felt his whole body tensing up and worked only slightly faster, feeling the tightening in his cock. He was going to be a quick cummer. She wasn't that practiced or skilled, but he didn't seem to mind it in the least.

"Right, Mom, I should probably - probably see if Sansa is ready. I don't think she is in the mood to talk right now -" She ran her tongue up and over his slit. Even through her saliva she could taste an excessive amount of precum. "I really need to - go. We - don't want to be late coming - I mean - arriving." Sansa couldn't help but increase her efforts at his slip, and then realized she had nothing handy to catch his ejaculation in. Well, looks like she was going to swallow. It would be a first ever experience for her.

"Love you too, Mom. Tell everyone we made it. _Bye_." The phone dropped somewhere and Robb threw his head back in total abandonment for a moment, able to clutch both hands now on the chair. His lower body stayed perfectly still and Sansa had a wonderful view of his straining neck.

"You are _evil. Horrible. Wicked_. God, Sansa, your mouth feels - feels so _good_ -" He voice was barely above a whisper.

"Mmmm." She felt her courage leaving her and she closed her eyes, unable to look at him anymore. The guilt was starting to creep in, the horror of her intentionally giving her brother head while he was talking to their mother on the phone. Worse still, she was wet between her thighs from it.

"I'm _not_ going to cum in your mouth. Sansa, _stop_." He lifted his head up, his breath heavy. "Sansa -"

Obediently, she puckered slowly off his cock, licking for good measure before settling in for a hand job, his cock already slick from her saliva and his precum. She still wondered what in the hell they were going to do when Robb yanked off his shirt. Just in time, he reached down with it and orgasmed into it, his only sound a deep sigh. They were used to being quiet, covert with their climaxes. Such a pity, though. She wanted to hear him make sounds. Maybe their trip would provoke some vocals.

"Sansa -" He stumbled a little while standing up and tucking himself back in. "Sansa, come here." 

"Nope. You need a shower and we need to eat." She gracefully stood and backed away from him. "All I've had today is a burger and a coke and that was at eleven. I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry, too, and I want to eat." The growl in his voice made his meaning obvious. 

"The sooner you get clean, the sooner we eat." She ran her tongue over her lips. She could still taste him. "Get on with it."

Amazingly he did what he was told, leaving her to her thoughts for a short while. She sank into the loveseat, meaning to stare at the mantle, but she craned her neck around to stare at the bed, and bit her lip as her hands started to tremble.

 

*************************

 

The candlelight and soft music and being hidden away in an alcove was very romantic. Robb sat across from her, looking quite handsome in his black suit and white shirt. He was the epitome of formality and graciousness and all Sansa could do was attempt to engage in the mindless small talk he was offering her. He steered most of the conversation through the entire dinner while he fastidiously ate everything on his plate and she picked at hers. He talked of Arya, how Mom said she had changed her mind and wanted to go visit Jon, and was threatening to bum a ride from some older kid named Gendry. How Bran and Rickon were going to go fishing with Dad. He complimented her on her dress, which was really nothing more than a simple black number, and on her hair which was simply swept up in a twist. He was nothing short of a gentleman, reaching across the table to hold her hand, which made her glance furtively around before realizing no one here knew them, and they were addressed by everyone as Mr. and Mrs. Stark. 

His hand felt electric in hers, and she couldn't help but stare down at their fake wedding bands. It gave her a warm sensation, something she really couldn't decipher and didn't really want to. This whole road trip was to not think, instead of thinking she was to just let go and be free and fun, yet an innate sense of sadness and longing threatened to creep up inside and she tried to push it down, opting to stare at his full lips and wide, sensual mouth. His smile crinkled the lines by his lips and his eyes and his deep pretty blues sparkled with intent as he talked smoothly.

Smooth, self-assured Robb. He always had over-confidence and swagger, but in such an endearing way everyone forgave him for his ego. Even now the impending night seemed to be affecting him as just another date night with a chance to get laid by his dinner date. It was like it was an everyday thing to pretend his sister was his wife and bed her. And here she was, wanting her brother's arms but feeling quite panicked. Oh, her body was fraught with an excited anticipation, but her mind and heart was on a roller coaster of emotions.

She was sure Robb picked up on her nervousness. Maybe that was why he led all the topics, allowing her the mercy of not having to struggle for speech. It was sweet, really. His hand holding hers was gentle, fingertips caressing her reassuringly as they used their right hands to eat the exquisite duck. The dessert was decadent but Sansa could only eat two bites. The wine was rich and heady but she only took sips, tempted as she was to drink as much as she could to bolster the courage she might need. She knew she did not want to be drunk for this. This night meant everything to her, and she wondered if Robb felt the same, or if he was taking the attitude of that this was just the start of them fucking their way across the country as planned.

"San, are you finished?" His tone was light, caressing.

She nodded yes, placing her fork down and bringing up her napkin from her lap to set on her plate. He did the same, but stood up, still holding her left hand, pulling her up with him.

"Dance with me, sweetheart. The music is perfect and I've never had the opportunity to slow-dance with you." He moved in before she could reply, drawing her in close, his arm sweeping down across her waist while this other one bent, holding her hand to his chest. She had seen him slow-dance before,and he was wonderful at it. She remembers wondering how he would feel against her and now she knew. He felt like comfort and love and belonging. She was only about five inches shorter than he, and with her three-inch heels she was nearly face-to-face. 

"You know, if this was fast music I could completely embarrass you." He smiled down at her, nudging her nose with his. "I was never one to shy away from the Funky Chicken."

She smiled at that. He really wasn't a very good fast dancer. But his slow moves seemed to be just fine. More than fine, actually.

"Robb." She laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. He smelled like soap and nothing more. He had opted for no cologne and she liked his natural scent better anyway.

"You know, San, it's hard to be a gentleman. Especially when I read your bucket list again in the bathroom after my shower. But I want this night to be... something _different_."

"Different... _how_ ?" Her head popped up to study him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean... _this_." 

Robb leaned in, his lips grazing hers in a feather-light kiss, parting her mouth, moving as if in slow motion. No tongue, no hard pressure, just a soft, open-mouthed kiss, and it sent shivers down her spine. He hadn't kissed her yet today, and she hungrily responded. Robb knew how to kiss on all accounts; slow, fast, soft, hard, tongue or no tongue, it didn't matter, it was all arousing. Even now, as nervous as she was, his mouth on hers was quickly building a fire inside of her. _A fire for her brother that never truly ignited with another man_.

Over and over he gently kissed, and she leaned into him as close as she could, feeling him becoming aroused underneath his black pants. His lips left hers to trail down to her neck in feathery kisses, just enough to tease. She couldn't help a tiny whimper when he pulled back, reaching into his pocket to pull out a $100 bill to place under his wine glass.

"Robb." Before she knew it, he swept her up in his arms in front of everyone - which consisted all of a server and two older couples across the dining area - and he held her fast and tight. Too embarrassed to say anything, she ducked her head into his neck, feeling him nodding at the server.

"Dinner was excellent, thank you. I believe this _hubby_ needs to take care of his _wifey_. She seems incapable of walking back to our room." 

She couldn't help but giggle a little as he made he way out of the dining area and up the wide staircase. It felt good to be carried in his arms, an excuse to cling to his broad shoulders. He practically raced to the door and then paused. His breath was still regulated.

"Damn key." He moved to set her down but she reached down into his pocket somewhat awkwardly, fishing out they key for him. It seemed like he fumbled for a minute with the lock before he flung open the door and paused.

"Over the threshold, my little wifey." He waltzed in, slamming the door shut with his foot. Sansa leaned back to lock it while kicking off her shoes, and he carried her to the bed. She nestled back into his neck, clinging for dear life when she felt him bump into the bed, lying her down while swatting the airy drapings aside and joining her. The only light in the room was from two small lanterns on top of the mantle, and the room was naturally dark. It was still light outside but in their room it seemed like it was the middle of the night.

She meant to say something - _anything_ \- but his lips found her again, still gentle, still patient and slow. Wordlessly she reached up to undo his tie while he shrugged out of his jacket. It was easy to fling his tie aside and unbutton his shirt while he reached behind her to unzip her dress, and she made it easy for him by leaning up. One of the reasons she chose this dress was the ease of getting out of it, which easy it was as he pulled it up and off, leaving her only in her bra and panties. She laid back into the mattress and he followed her, and she heard the light thunk of shoes being wriggled off and kicked to the floor while he resumed his kisses on her mouth, cheek, neck. He wore no socks, as usual. For as long as she could remember, he hated them.

"Sansa," he breathed into her skin. "Sansa, I am going to do what I wanted to do the night I came to you after your party." His hands reached up to undo her twisted updo, running fingers down through her locks so that they spilled down over her shoulders. She responded by helping him shrug out of his dress shirt and running her fingers over his chest hair. She loved his hair there. She recalled him telling her he was going to manscape it, and immediately withdrew the sentiment when she nearly cried. She also remembered when he first grew it, and she was fascinated, noticing how he was no longer some skinny hairless boy but a rapidly-forming man, with a sexy deep voice and broadening shoulders to match. Why she was thinking of that now, she had no idea -

"Robb. What - what do you mean?" To try to escape her nervousness she concentrated on getting him out of his dress pants and black boxer briefs. He was soon naked against her and she suddenly felt shy. She has never had him completely naked up against her before. It made her either want to rip off her underwear and meld their bodies together in a nude glory or hide from him. Her heart was beating furiously and she felt herself blushing. Still, she looked up at him when he moved to cup her face in his hands. Even through the semi-darkness, his eyes shone.

"I want to _make love_ to you, Sansa." He was all seriousness yet he smiled a slow, sexy grin. "I know it's not what you were expecting, and I _promise_ we will get your naughty list completed before we reach our cousin. But tonight - and maybe other nights - I want it to be about _love_ , not just lust. Or maybe both." He withdrew his hands to trace a finger up her cheek."No need to blush, San. It's _me_. Nothing to be shy over."

His words took her breath away as well as his kisses. Smooth hands caressed their way behind her and she arched her back so he could unhook and slide her bra off. She resisted an urge to cover her bosom with her hands and instead reached out to thread her fingers into his hair as his lips kissed and licked down her neck to her exposed breasts. It was pure bliss when he kissed over them tenderly, drawing each nipple into his mouth to suck so lightly she barely felt it yet felt it so powerfully she felt herself growing very wet between her legs. His hands skimmed down her sides down to her hips, resting at the waistband of her panties as his lips traveled down to her stomach to her belly button. His mouth was hot and wet, making her skin shiver wherever he planted his kisses and she involuntarily spread her legs open for him so he could slide down.It was a rush, making her feel dizzy knowing he was taking his time, showing her a care that no one else really ever had. None of her three lovers had cared much for taking the time to explore her like this.

__

It was only when his mouth moved to bite the top of her underwear did she start to truly panic. She knew what he was going to do.

__

"Black lace? Not the blue thong? I can't say I am disappointed, They are lovely and delicate, like you. But I want what is underneath and even _more_ lovely," he murmured.

__

She felt his breath hot on her covered mound and tensed. This was as close as his mouth has gotten. Even though he begged her on many occasions, she would always shyly plead with him not to go any further. She was always uncomfortable with how wet she was, how she smelled down there, what she looked like. Harry never went down on her. Then again, Harry was a bit on the selfish side. It was bad enough that Robb always sucked his fingers after getting her off. But them again, if he did that then he must not mind her taste. But - but this was her brother. _Her brother_ ! How could she let her own brother do what had to be the most intimate sexual act ever? To her it was even more intimate than having a cock inside her. Of course she thought about it, dreamed about it. It was even on her list. But -

__

She moved her hands from his hair and snaked them down to clutch at the band of her panties, preventing him from pulling them down. He sighed against her and she could feel the gust of breath through her underwear.

__

"Sansa, I've wanted my mouth on you for so long. Trust me, I know I can give you pleasure. I _know_ what you are thinking, sweetheart. I would say you forget who I am and I've known you your whole life, so I know what's on your mind, but I know part of your inhibitions come from the fact that you can _never_ forget who I am." He sighed again, his hands caressing the inside of her thighs. "I just want to make you happy."

__

She held her panties on in a death-grip, and didn't day a word, She thought maybe they were at an impasse until she felt him bypass the attempt to take her panties off and skimmed his fingers along the elastic covering her folds, pulling it to the far side and exposing her to him without having to take her underwear off. Her heart skipped a few beats and she was shocked when she felt his tongue running up the center of her folds. It was nothing like she'd ever felt. His fingers were always a welcoming touch but this- the softness and wetness and the warmth - this was surely a true sin. _But it felt like a sure heaven_.

__

"Robb! Ah, what are you -what- _oh, my god_." He tugged the fabric further away so he could lap up into her, and _oh god_ , he latched onto her clit, not just to lick and kiss but to - yes, _yes_ he was _sucking_ it. Like he did with her nipples, almost. She was stunned, felt like crying from the sheer pleasure of it. Instinctively she raised her hips into him and let her hands move to start tugging her panties down instead of holding them in place. She heard a small victory laugh, muffled as it was, and it vibrated against her as he continued to lap at her. She was now even more wet from her increasing secretions and his saliva, and it was amazing. She whimpered in protest as he paused long enough to slide her panties off and fling them aside, before picking up where he left off, only now there was no worry over any barrier. 

__

Vaguely she realized she was now completely naked and exposed to him; another first. Part of her wanted to close her legs up and squirm away in shyness, but the other part of her won over as she reached down to grip his curls. No longer having to hold fabric to the side, he put his fingers to better use, sliding inside her. This was familiar and so very, very welcoming, but instead of his thumb circling her clit and running up in her crevices, it was his tongue. His wide, wet, swirling, warm, licking tongue. The rush crashing through all of her senses was giving her a natural high, a euphoria borne from the delicious sensations he was creating, and the knowledge that this was a forbidden pleasure. _Her brother's mouth was on her cunt and she loved it_. 

__

Without realizing it, she pushed his head into her, but he only groaned and increased his speed, bringing her to the edge. Usually there was a buildup to her orgasms but this - _this was too much_. She meant to warn him but speech was lost on her so she gave in, yanking on his curls and arching off the bed, constricting around his fingers as she felt him suck hard on her clit. She came with a cry, unrestrained and natural, her eyes closing. It was over too soon, yet even as he withdrew his fingers, he kept administering slow, gentle licks through her folds as she came down. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was and was a little ashamed of how she pulled his hair, worried that she might have hurt him. She dared to look down at him. He didn't look hurt. Rather, he stared up at her and took a long, firm lick up and off of her, an obscene grin on his face. The sight was new and erotic and disturbing, and she felt a flush creeping up her neck into her cheeks. Embarrassed, she flung both of her arms up over her face, hiding her expressions from him yet leaving her body completely exposed. She knew she was being ridiculous, after having the best orgasm she'd ever experienced so far, but she couldn't bear to look at him.

__

She felt him moving up between her legs, kissing her body along the way. His warm, reassuring hands gently grabbed her arms to pull them away from her face before clasping each of her hands in his, interlacing their fingers together as he propped his elbows up on either side of her, supporting his weight. She kept her eyes closed, even as she let herself enjoy the feel of him naked and his cock hard against her.

__

"Sansa." Low and throaty and so close she could smell herself on his lips, Robb gently squeezed her hands. "Sansa, _look at me_."

__

She opened one eye, as if that made things easier. He was all seriousness now, the smug confidence seemingly gone, replaced with a tender, concerned look, even as lust shone in his eyes. His hair was a mess, thanks to her, and his mouth was wet and inviting. _She wanted that mouth to kiss her_. Kiss her and never stop.

__

Sometimes he could read her mind and this time he did as he leaned down to kiss her, this time offering his tongue. She could taste her secretions but didn't mind; her thoughts were more on what that tongue had done for her just moments ago. She squeezed his hands back, finding both comfort and passion in his touch and his kiss. The fire was building again in her belly and he must have sensed it as he broke a hand loose from her touch to skim down the length of her body and in between her legs. She was slippery down there but he pressed his fingers up against her to stroke, and it didn't take long for her to build up again as he kissed her more deep, more fierce, his other hand still clasping hers tightly. Her free hand snaked around his neck, pulling him in close. In response he dipped his mouth down to her neck, nipping and tasting.

__

"Robb. Robb, I - " She gasped as he teeth sunk in, sucking, his hand between her legs picking up speed, bringing her on the edge to another peak "I want you inside me." 

__

Her words made him abandon her neck as he popped his head up to look at her, his face searching hers.

__

"Are you sure?" He kissed her cheek and forehead chastely, in contrast to his fingers dipping inside of her and moving back up to her clit, then repeating. She arched into his talented fingers and whimpered.

__

"Yes, please Robb. Make -ah, make -"

__

"Make love to you?" He pressed his forehead to hers, his raspy breath in her face, warm and sweet. "Yes, Sansa, this is us _making love_."

__

His fingers deftly brought her to the point of climaxing but didn't tip her over. He knew her body so well when it came to her cumming on his fingers, and when she was almost there, he moved instead to guide himself to her entrance, pushing just the tip inside before reached up to clasp her hand again. Lovingly, his kissed both sets of her knuckles before leaning in to kiss her deep and slow, just the way he pushed all the way inside of her.

__

She remembered when he entered her the night after the party, but it was quick, furious, demanding and possessive. She had been shocked but as needy as he was, having no time for thoughts of hesitation or shame but also no time to truly savor the moment; they were too worried about getting caught, even as their lust dominated their fears. Now, oh - now she could savor it, the feeling of him inside of her. She felt full and tight around him and it was so overwhelming that she gasped into his mouth. He pulled his head away to look into her eyes as he started to move. Sansa wrapped her long, silky legs around him to draw him in more and she heard his moans intermingling with hers, his hands still holding hers, and she dared to stare back into him. His mouth was slack and his eyes half closed. She unclasped their hands to reach up to cup his face and he moved faster. The feelings that decided to overpower her and take command were more than she could bear and she whimpered, biting her lip, her hands moving to his neck to pull him down for more kisses. 

__

How long they moved like that, the rhythm sure and steady, she wasn't sure, but she felt her climax building again, helped by Robb's knowing touch once again finding her center of pleasure. She wanted to fight it, have him thrusting inside her all night, but she gave in, coming apart underneath him. Her peak crashed over her and she raked her nails down his back, crying his name into his neck, biting the salty flesh in pure bliss. It was enough for him to clutch her to him as he followed, her named groaned out on his lips as he came inside her and stilled. The sounds he made had her shivering in pure delight and they froze for... moments, or minutes - however long it was - listening to their slowing breathing and pounding heartbeats.

__

Neither one of them seemed capable of speech. She thought it must have been a first for Robb, who always had to have the first comment going on just about everything. As for herself, she let Robb finally, slowly, pull out of her, feeling the wetness leaking onto the bed, thankfully onto the crumpled sheets underneath her, which she tossed aside. She felt empty as if her body missed his cock there already. Her mind and body were in shock, trying to process it.

__

_She just made love to her brother. Robb just made love to her_.

__

He moved to his back and pulled her to him so she was lying up against his side, and he wrapped a protective arm around her, kissing the top of her head as she gingerly rested on his chest. His heart was hammering, very much like hers was doing now. Twirling her fingers through his chest hair languidly, she heard - and felt - him sigh.

__

"Are you all right?" It was barely above a whisper but she heard the concern.

__

"Hmm. Yes, more than all right."

__

It was a half-truth but the best she could offer up. Deep down she was panicking. This was supposed to be a lust-driven road trip, her bucket list of carnality to be completed before they reached Jon's house. It was to be her sexual awakening and exploration of everything she wanted to do but never had the courage to; it was her chance to give herself over to a completely taboo and hedonistic affair with no strings attached with the only man consistently in her life that she trusted and loved. Robb had been all for it, his fun-loving and sexual magnetism jumping at the opportunity to corrupt his sweet sister. 

__

And he goes and does this? He presents her with wedding bands, calls her wifey, makes their first night a stay at a romantic bed-and-breakfast, and makes love to her in a way she has never experienced before? Even now, she lay naked up against him in his arms, and it felt...right. As if they fit together like two puzzle pieces. She expected their first night in the same bed to feel odd, different, maybe even intimidating or a bit scary. Yet here she was, already falling asleep, completely relaxed. _What was going on here_ ? 

__

Sansa meant to stay awake, engage in conversation or maybe even encourage him to make love to her again, or just explore his nude body with her fingertips, but she did none of those. Instead, she drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of her brother's heart.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By sansafeels:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36959049932/in/dateposted/)  
> 


	5. Crapfish Lake (Backwoods Of West Virginia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sansafeels for this mood board!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36054282461/in/dateposted/)  
> 

It was one of those nights where the stars seemed like tiny sparkling diamonds scattered in a pitch black sky. It almost looked fake, like what they went to see at the constellation exhibit at the Museum of Science when they were kids. Only now they were in a convertible car instead of an enclosed dome, their minds were filled with naughtiness instead of awe, and their thirst for knowledge was replaced by their hunger for each other.

Robb gripped the steering wheel, driving at almost a crawl, trying to navigate through a desolate dirt road while still stealing glances at Sansa. He was trying to remember how to get to the lake; it had been years since he and Theon had been down here and he hoped it was still the same: untouched and unknown. They had both been eighteen and stupid, driving to West Virginia so Theon could hook up with some girl he met on the internet. The only good thing about that weekend was that Theon's very temporary love interest knew of a secluded place to hang out. Theon was so impressed with it he had visited it several times over since then just to hang out, fish, and bang chicks. 

Luckily, when Robb read Sansa's list for the first time, when it came to #6, he immediately thought of that lake.

_Skinny-dip in a lake at midnight_.

It was hard for Robb to believe just this morning they enjoyed breakfast in bed at Casterly Rock in New York, and now they were in rural western West Virginia, almost near the Kentucky border.Pennsylvania was almost labeled a drive-though, but they stopped to take a tour of Gettysburg and enjoy lunch at a local restaurant. Sansa insisted, and he knew she only wanted to because he was a complete history buff, and maybe that was her way of letting him know that the trip wasn't just all about her. Admittedly he already missed Casterly Rock and honestly would have loved nothing better than to spend the entire time there. As it was they lingered and opted for a late checkout, and Robb didn't mind paying the extra fee. It was worth any amount of money to have Sansa lying naked in his arms a little while longer.

He hadn't expected to feel what he did when she snuggled up to him after sex, and he really didn't count on his emotions when he woke up with her in his arms. She felt so warm and comforting and, oddly enough, she felt right. Like she was meant to be there. Yes, he loved her, he always had and always would; she was his sister, after all. He loved all of his siblings. This thing with Sansa, of course, was different, and last night he opened himself up to her without really intending to. Sure, his intentions were to give her a romantic date night, but the sex was less about lust and more about love. He was trying to convince himself that his actions last night was just him trying to ease her into their - _well, her_ \- planned sexcapades. Sansa was shy and repressed and needed patience and care for anything to work sexually. Robb wanted nothing more than to coax her out of her shell, but he knew it would require a hella lot of finesse and understanding. It was one thing to surprise her the night of her party; that had been quick and shocking and she had no time to really think about it. Plus it was straight sex, neither of them were completely unclothed, so she didn't feel vulnerable or exposed to him. _But last night was a completely different animal_.

"Are you positive you know where you are going?" Her soft voice broke his train of thought as she looked out into the woods they were getting deeper into, the trees starting to overreach and meld together."I kind of shudder to think of us getting lost in an area we don't know, with no people around, in the middle of the night."

He turned his head to look at her before slowing the car down even more. The light breeze shifted her long red hair only slightly around her shoulders. The night was still a bit sticky and humid, as evident from the soft sheen of perspiration making her chest glow in the moonlight. Her blue tank top clung to her like a second skin, flaunting her perfect, kissable breasts. Of course he had to be all pervy and take in her long legs hanging out of her tan shorts, remembering how they wrapped around him so smoothly last night when he entered her. He dragged his eyes back to the task at hand as his cock started to spring to life.

"We are almost there, San, I promise. We are already on the dirt path. Up ahead we will have to drive off-road. If I remember correctly it's all flat terrain and tall grass. I hope to whatever god is out there, Uncle B's car does well on it, or we might have to walk the rest of the way."

"Hmmm. Sounds like the start of a cheesy B-horror movie. Boy and girl abandon car for help, meander into the woods, get hacked to death by a psycho killer."

"You forgot to add in, they go _skinny-dipping_ in the lake and have _hot sex_ before the killer finds them basking naked in the afterglow." 

"I don't remember _hot sex_ being added on the list next to ' skinny-dip in a lake at midnight'. I think it's you doing some wishful thinking." She ran her hands through her hair jaggedly, not looking at him but smiling all the same. 

Robb said nothing but allowed himself to grin. He couldn't help but think about how good it felt to be inside her and knew if he played his cards right at the lake he would find his way back in. The only comparable sensation to cumming inside of her was the feel and taste of his mouth on her sweet little pussy. He'd waited a year for it, and he was glad he pushed her through her hesitation, although if she point-blank told him no, he would have stopped. He couldn't wait to go down on her again, and maybe the next time he would slip his tongue inside of her. He wanted to last night, show her what the Tully tongue could do (all the Tullys had wider mouths and long tongues, it seemed), but he settled on his fingers instead because they were familiar to her. He worried that two new sensations at once might have been too much, and he felt lucky enough she allowed his mouth on her pretty pink clit.

Peering into the dark, thankful the moonlight was bright tonight, he slowed down even more and careened a bit off of the path once he saw the marker Theon had left two years ago. He nearly missed it as distracted as he was by his traveling companion. For once Theon was right on the money, not just with the miles estimate from the nearby town, but what and where his mark was. A pile of rocks, probably no taller than his knee, in front of a split tree. Theon said it was lightning damage, and whether it was true or not, Robb didn't care. He was just happy they were here.

He put the car in park and lifted the emergency brake before turning off the ignition. Sansa said nothing, still looking out her right side, as if the top wasn't down and she had the opportunity to look all around her. The air was cooler back in here, and he thought he saw her shiver, but it struck him that it wasn't from her taking a chill. 

_She was nervous_.

"We're here, San." He tried to wipe out the lust and excitement from his voice and remain gentle. "I'll pop the trunk and get the blankets. You know, so we can _dry off_ after." He added that last part, in case she thought he wanted to retrieve the blankets so they could make love on them.

Even as he put the top up and got into the trunk for blankets, a flashlight, and water, stuffing his keys into his jeans pocket, she didn't move, or meet his eyes. Dutifully he opened her car door and she stepped out, her tennis shoes soundless on the grass.

"It's so quiet," she observed. "I don't even hear birds. Or anything."

Robb slung his bag over his shoulder, flipping the blankets over as well and extended his free hand to her. She took it, her hand oddly cool in his. It was trembling. He thought best not to remark on it as he led her around the trees and thick grass, walking ahead of her to warn her every now and then of uneven ground. Supposedly it was a straight shot from the rocks, and even though Robb was a little uncertain about trusting Theon's directions, the lack of faith in his friend disappeared when they stepped out of the densely wooded area and came upon the lake. 

It was something out of a movie, not really the horror one where a masked guy cuts up nubile youth, but more like one of those Oscar winners for Best Cinematography and Original Score. They couldn't have asked for a better night, with the moonlight hitting the water and reflecting off of soft ripples. The water wasn't crystal clear but it wasn't a green nightmare either. It wasn't a huge lake; if they wanted they could swim to the other side in probably five minutes, but it was completely surrounded by trees. The banks were a little muddied, probably from the constant rain over the past couple of days down here, which thankfully they missed.

"Welcome to Crapfish Lake," he announced, regrettably dropping her hand before finding space in front of a tree surrounded by shrubbery to drop their stuff down. Just as he remembered, it naturally formed a little alcove, a hideaway from the open lake. "Not a soul to be had." He judiciously spread out one of the blankets, smoothing it over.

"Crapfish Lake?" Sansa laughed a little, softly. "Hardly romantic or sexy."

"Well, Theon dubbed it that because he's been fishing here. Only thing he ever caught was carp. He complained about it, saying it was full of nothing but crappy fish. So -"

"We will have to rename it, that's all," she whispered, still not looking at him.

"That we will, San. I'm thinking Red's River or Sansa's Swamp, maybe Lake Lust." That, at least, made her smile.

Robb walked to the edge, making sure there was no evidence of broken bottles or trash. He was vaguely aware he was putting on his protective older brother face on, but he didn't care.

"Well, it isn't _exactly_ midnight, it's a little after, but I hope that's okay." He turned and grinned at her, trying to show confidence as if he hadn't felt her trembling, as if he hadn't paid attention to her behavior all day. He kicked off his shoes, testing the shallow water with his feet. "It's not cold, San. Not very cool, really. It's perfect for a swim."

He turned to look at her. She was biting her lip, looking down at her feet. She kicked out of her shoes but went no further, wrapping her arms around her waist. Robb decided to give her a little push and quickly stripped himself of everything, tossing it up unto the grass. Stark naked and already semi-hard, he raised his hands up.

"This is how you skinny-dip, San. Get buck-naked and dive right in." He turned around, not waiting for her to reply, and ran into the water, diving in when it was deep enough, swimming to the middle of the lake. The water was lukewarm. He dunked his head underneath and sprang up, slicking his wet hair back, twisting around to see her.

"Are you sure - I mean, are you _sure_ the water is okay? No weird floaty things or _yucky_ stuff? Strange water animals?" She sounded hesitant.

"San, if there was anything around I think I just scared it all away. Come on in, take off your skin, rattle around in your bones." He grinned at her. She looked so far away, so small. "Look, I'll even turn away for modesty's sake." 

He didn't want to turn away, didn't want to focus on the boring trees in front of him. He wanted to watch Sansa strip down to her naked glory in front of his appreciative eyes, but he knew now was not the time to take a voyeuristic approach. Patience was the answer. It was a trait he was learning, trying to assimilate it into his personality for her sake. He was imagining her, though. Nothing could stop his mind from working.

It took several minutes before he heard her swimming towards him, but he remained still, floating, waiting, facing the opposite direction. It wasn't until he felt her hand tentatively on his shoulder that he faced her, as she dipped her head back into the water to push her own hair away. She brought her hands up to rub at her eyes before placing them on his shoulders. Before he could say anything, she moved in to kiss him, her lips wet and light but no less arousing. He couldn't help but pull her close, wanting more, but not daring to push for it. Her kisses always felt infinitely better than anything he'd ever known, but now, with her naked and completely wet against him, it was torturous to hold back.

She broke away from his mouth, her eyes shining in the moonlight. 

"This feels - well - this feels _better_ than I thought it would," she admitted breathlessly. "I feel weightless, _free_ almost. Even if I am a little scared some foreign parasite will crawl up into my vagina and kill me."

Robb laughed then, touching his forehead to hers.

"I doubt that will happen, San. Although I wouldn't blame the little guy. I mean, wanting to crawl up inside of you, not the killing part."

She giggled, pushing him away before swimming from him. 

"Catch me and you can do whatever you want with me," she challenged, and he couldn't believe his ears while his heart skipped a beat. _Did she really just say that_ ? 

He decided a challenge was a challenge and took off after her, swimming faster than he ever had before. She had grace and poise but he had strength and power and much more determination. Or, maybe she was the determined one, setting her mind on letting him catch her, he really didn't know for sure, only that she was heading back for land and he was gaining on her. Just like when they were younger, Robb was letting her win...but unlike those times, now he refused to let her make the finish line. He was shocked at how much of a good swimmer she was and seriously had to pick up the pace. She had made it close enough to stop swimming and stand, moving as fast as she could to land. It froze him, seeing her back emerging from the water, and then her hips and ass, then the back of her legs. Even scampering away from him she was a sight, naked and beautiful, her skin shimmering in the moonlight. _Oh hell, no, she was not going to win_.

He lunged for her, hampered by the water, catching her just above her ankle. She shrieked and stumbled, falling down into the muddy bank. He was worried she was hurt but she started laughing. Emboldened, he started dragging her back into the water.

"I _win_ !" He growled it out, trying to pull her against him but she kicked and fought him.

"No! I made it! _I_ win!"

"No, your foot was still in the water. _I_ win!" That was the truth. She hadn't made it completely out of the water. He won. _God, he won_. He couldn't drag his eyes off of her naked body writhing away from him, becoming muddier by the minute. He found himself wanting to fuck her right then and there...but no, that was not the way to take her. _Not yet, anyway_.

He let go of her and stood up, arms to his sides. She turned over and looked up at him, incredulous. Her lower legs were caked in dirt as as well as her hands. He saw something in her face and it was as glaring as the moonlight searing down on them. He couldn't believe it and thought his wishful thinking was playing a trick on him.

_She wanted him. She wanted the struggle and she wanted him to win_.

"Robb." Her whisper was hoarse as her laughter died, her eyes wide. She stood slowly, eloquently, not shying away from the fact that they stood facing each other wet and naked and vulnerable. Her eyes scanned down from his eyes to his feet and then slowly up again. " _You_ win."

He meant to say something funny, teasing, but all jocular attempts failed him. Instead, he moved in to pick her up into his arms, slippery though they were, and carry her to their little spot, where he knelt down and laid her on the waiting blanket. No sooner did he do so, she was reaching for him, pulling him down flush against her for a long, sweet kiss, her hands snaking through his soaked hair. He couldn't take enough of her lips and instantly wanted more, but he restrained himself, trying to focus on her soft mouth instead of his hard cock. The _feel_ of her under him, her dirty legs entwining with his, was _too much_.

"Robb," she murmured. "Robb, what do you want to do to me? I'm - I'm _yours_."

"Hmmm. There are - so many - things - I could do," he muttered as he rained kisses over her face, down her neck, to her breasts, licking her nipples. "But - I think I need to take care of something _important_ first."

"What?" Her heard popped up at that. Her breath was starting to become labored, impassioned as his hands skimmed the length of her body. "What are you talking about?"

"Well -" He licked down around to her bellybutton, tasting the lake on her skin. "I need to ease your mind, San. Check for any nasty little parasites you said you were _so_ worried about."

" _God_ , Robb." She moaned a little, dropping her head back onto the blanket. "Your kisses me made me all but forget that."

"Hmm. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't make sure my sweet sister was bug-free?"

He felt her shiver at the words _brother_ and _sister_ as he moved down to her trimmed mound. He wondered if it was a shudder in wicked pleasure or repulsion and figured it was the former when she spread her legs wider for him. Slowly he traced his index finger lazily through her landing strip, the slight hair feeling silky smooth, not wiry. Scraping his nails around, he stopped just where her crevice started, looking up at her. Sansa's head was turned to the side, her wet strands of red plastered to her cheek and neck, her eyes closed.

"So far so _good_. Nothing in your _hair_ , at least." 

He moved his head down so she could feel his breath, his hands moving at the same time to push apart her thighs even more. He hoped his hands felt steady and sure as his fingers moved it to spread her soaked pussy lips open for him to inspect, layers of sweet, delicate pink goodness, her clit already swollen and begging for his mouth. The wet was a mixture of water and her own secretions and he struggled to keep his voice teasing and light.

"Hmm, nothing. But just to be _sure_ -" He ran his tongue over her crevices, the first contact making her whimper. He felt like he would explode right then and there and he couldn't resist lapping into her. He tried to stay slow and sure and teasing but she tasted entirely too good. He kept her spread open, the water licked away, leaving only the flavor of her. Her whimpers turned into breathy moans. She sounded stifled and he paused to look at her. She had one hand clutching the blanket and the other jammed into her mouth. He frowned.

"Sansa. We are alone out in the middle of _nowhere_. No need to keep quiet, sweetheart." She kept her hand where it was, and he knew he needed to give her a push. _Hell, he wanted it anyway_. "Put your hands on my head, San. I want to _feel_ them."

She complied and he felt her fingertips clutching at the top of his curls. It turned him on something fierce and he returned to his inspections, swirling his tongue around her clit, taking cues from her now unfettered cries and sighs. It wasn't enough, never enough, and even though she was thrusting her hips up into him and reaching a peak, he didn't feel satisfied. Frustrated, he dropped one set of fingers from her lips to glide two into her, and she cried out sharply. There was nothing but the sound of her low moans and the slick sound of his fingers as he fucked her with them, but it still wasn't enough. _He knew what he wanted and he was going to do it_. After all, she said he could do anything he wanted. He withdrew his fingers, examining the sticky secretions. 

"I'm _still_ not convinced, San," he growled brokenly. "I think I need to make a clean sweep."

He didn't ask, didn't tease, didn't give a warning; he just shoved his tongue inside of her and she cried out sharply, her grip on his hair tightening. The feel of her soft walls clenching around his tongue, and the warmth and flow of her was too much. He wanted to tongue-fuck her slow, teasingly, but he couldn't help it, couldn't restrain his own desire as he moved furiously, faster with each tug on his hair. His neck would hurt in the morning but he didn't give a damn as he felt her tightening. His fingers flew up to stroke her clit at the same maddening pace. All that mattered was that she was fucking _loving_ it.

"Robb. Robb! Oh god, _please_. God, god! I - I - oh -" She pushed his head in closer, he was as close as he could get but he tried to move in deeper, his nose buried into her crevices. He felt almost like he couldn't breathe and it was turning him on even more. At least here, now, she was able to let go. "Robb! Ah! _Ah_ \- "

A final cry pierced the stillness of the night. Robb felt a gush of fluid rushing over his tongue and into his mouth as the pulses drove him nearly insane. There was nothing sweeter than her taste, and nothing better than hearing her get off. He curled his tongue inside her, lapping up and swallowing all he could while she came down. When her cries and little moans dissipated into heavy breaths, he withdrew slowly from her, licking his lips, making his way back up to her, her fingers still laced into his hair. Her eyes were still closed.

"Nope. No pesky parasites there. You're _licked clean_ , San."

Sansa's eyes popped open at that and she bit her lip. Robb had to glance away for a moment at the bright shine in her sparkling blue orbs, almost afraid she could see the same emotion in his. Nothing ever scared him. _Nothing but this_. 

"God, Robb, I - I've never felt a tongue _inside_ me before," she confessed. "It was - it was really - _something_." She struggled for words and Robb tried to recover quickly to help her out.

"Well, I could put my tongue in _other_ holes, you know." He grinned when her eyebrows shot up at that. "Don't worry, one thing at a time. But you do have a _lovely_ ass, and I'd love to get my mouth on it. And my tongue _in_ it."

"Robb! That's so unsanitary -"

"Jesus, Red, you are so fucking _repressed_." He chuckled, leaning in to brush away drying strands from her neck before sucking on it. "But I suspect by the time we reach Jon's, you will have very little repression left, if any at _all_."

"Will we ever reach Jon? Maybe we can just keep this road trip going forever."

"If only we could. I think eventually the money will run out and Uncle B will want his car back. It's tempting, though." He licked down to her collarbone. "You look so beautiful bathed in the moonlight."

"And you were like an Adonis, a Greek god out there in the water, all wet and smoothing your hair back, like you were in the throes of pure ecstasy." She giggled then, trying to make light of whatever it was they trying to express. 

"I guess you _could_ call me a god. I had you screaming it out often enough."

She hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"I did _not_ scream! I don't scream!" 

"You will before this trip is over, I _promise_ you that." He found a pert nipple and enclosed his mouth on it, biting gently. He felt her squirm underneath him and her legs wrapped around his waist, her pelvis arching up. His mouth left her nipple but not before licking it. "Um, San, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe." 

It was all the encouragement he needed as he slid into her, groaning. He had been hard for awhile and this was pure bliss and relief. He stared down into her.

"Eventually you will _tell_ me what you want. I want to hear you say you want me to fuck you." He started to thrust slowly, enjoying the feel of her warmth and juices around him. "I want you to talk so dirty to me it would make a whore blush."

"Robb!"

Sansa turned her head away from him, embarrassed, even as she started making small noises of pleasure with every thrust. _No. He was not having it_. He reached up to turn her head to him, staring into her as he began to thrust deeper, faster. She bit her lip.

"That's right. I want to _hear_ it. I _know_ you want to say it. All those filthy little words. We'll get there, San. We will. But for now, _this_ is what I want. I know you want this, too." He kissed her deeply, his tongue finding hers, before breaking away to find her earlobe. "It may be wrong, it may be a sin, but _nothing_ has ever felt better than having my tongue and my cock in your sweet little pussy."

She moaned and clutched at him, and he knew his talking excited her, but he stopped. With Sansa it was a little at a time. Too much would shut her down. That and Robb didn't trust himself to withhold a hundred confessions once he started pouring out his words. Instead of going on, he bit and sucked her earlobe lovingly while reaching down to rub her clit. He was not going to cum without taking her with him; and he didn't. As soon as he felt her starting to contract, he pulled away to push into her wildly, feeling her claws in his back, hearing her cries again as she came, and he pulsed into her with a roaring in his ears and her name groaned from his lips. He held her closely to him as he came down from his high, acutely aware she was holding onto him as if for dear life.

"Sansa." He breathed into the skin on her neck.

She said nothing, holding tight, their quieting breathing the only sounds around them.

 

****************************

 

Robb was roused from a deep slumber by voices. Distant voices that he thought were part of a dream carrying over into reality. For few disoriented moments, he snuggled into Sansa, whom he was spooning from behind. Her buried his face into her now dried hair, pressing his body up against her svelte back and rounded ass. He tried not to rub against her like a dog in heat, but he was already hard. His leg was pinned in between hers, the mud caked now and falling off with every move he made. _Christ, they were filthy_. 

Frowning, he blinked. It was no longer moonlight covering their bodies but a rising sun. They must have passed out the second time they made love. So much for finding a hotel room for the rest of the night. There was something romantic about spending the night by a lake, but there was also something to be said for being under a roof in a bed and not on the hard earth, exposed to mosquitoes and god knows what other kinds of bugs. He really didn't want to wake Sansa up, but she was already stirring due to his moments. Then he heard the voices again; it was no dream. Someone was around.

" - Drag my old ass out here at this time of morning. I'm retired you know."

"You wanted to get away from Joanna and I needed the break from my own tiring nag. It's called peace and quiet if you would just shut your piehole. I'm older than you and I pushed this goddamn canoe out harder than you."

_Shit_.

"Sansa," Robb whispered urgently, shaking her shoulder while eyeing their discarded clothing. "Sansa, honey, wake up."

_Damn it_. Their clothes were behind their little alcove, his were even further away than hers. At least they had the blanket they were on and one beside them. He'd have to wrap himself up in one and retrieve their clothes.

"Goddamn carp, that's all this this. A waste of time. I could be enjoying Joanna's eggs and bacon breakfast night now and reading the paper."

"Stop your grousing, old man. You still get the paper? I'm a good twenty years older than you and I get my news from the internets. Then again I have a pretty young wife who has introduced me to the world wide web. You should upgrade."

"I'm not a serial husband like you, Walder."

"Youngins' keep me young, my friend. Who was the one pushing this boat in the water?"

Robb peeked around the bush, surveying the scene. There was a canoe floating lazily in place, closer to them than the other side of the lake, which Robb surmised is where they originally came from. He would have been awake sooner to someone passing them. Maybe there was a dock on the other side of the lake hidden away. Who knows? All he knew was that there were people around and he and Sansa were stark naked. There were two older men in the boat, wearing the typical fishing hats, dressed in plaid short-sleeved shirts and life jackets, holding fishing rods. Apparently they were enjoying a sunrise away from life at home, although from the nitpicking Robb wasn't so sure.

"Keep you young? You have more wrinkles than my granddaughter's shar-pei."

"Young in the mind and the cock, son, young in the mind and cock."

Sansa sat up and blinked, rubbing her eyes, her hair a tousled mess. Robb afforded a glance at her before moving to wrap the spare blanket around his waist. She looked completely debauched and entirely too lovely, her neck and shoulders bearing the marks of his love. Perhaps he shouldn't have sucked so hard, but the sight aroused him, even as she demurely folded the blanket she was on over her lap, her arms reaching up to shield her breasts. She heard the voices, too, and her eyes widened, still half asleep.

"I'm getting our clothes," he whispered. "Just stay here."

It took all of five seconds of him creeping towards their clothes for the men to spot him. Undaunted, he scooped up Sansa's and his as quickly as possible. It was difficult to do one handed, while the other held the blanket shut.

"Hey! Hey, boy!" The older gentleman waved. "Had a mighty fine night with a brass lass, yeah? Would I was as young as you."

Robb hoped they wouldn't venture their way over. He would have waved but his hands were occupied. _He wondered for a brief moment what they would say to him if they knew he spent the 'mighty fine night' licking and fucking his full-blooded sister's cunt_.

Not wanting to engage in small talk, Robb hurried back over to Sansa, tossing her clothes and shoes by her side. He dropped his blanket and grappled for his own clothes, pulling them on as quickly as possible. Sansa moved slowly, turning her back toward him which he suspected was in her feeble attempt at modesty. Ridiculous, after how wild she was to have his tongue buried inside of her. He should have been a perfect gentleman and turned away, but he didn't, drinking in her lovely, shapely buttocks and long, slim legs. He fought the urge to drop to his knees, swat her clothes away from her, and cover every inch of her from behind with his mouth. If they didn't have company, he probably would.

"San, we should just head back to the car." He knew his voice was low and full of lust. He couldn't help it. His cock was straining already against his jeans. "It looks like a couple of old guys are going to be on the water for awhile."

She sighed. As she pulled on her clothes, he did as well. 

He allowed Sansa to leave the spot ahead of him, both of them now out in the open. Robb double checked to make sure he had his keys in his pocket, the blankets and bag slung back over his shoulders. He heard the remark and waved in acknowledgement:

"Ah, that's a great score, my boy! Redheads are the the spice of life!"

"Shut up, Walder. Leave the damn kids alone. Probably embarrassed enough as it is and you're making it worse. Christ, you marry them young because no mature woman would put up with your bullshit."

"Says the man who's wife kicked him out for the morning."

"Shut the hell up. You're scaring the crapfish away."

Robb and Sansa made it back to the car, Robb opening the car door for Sansa before throwing everything in the trunk and hopping in the front seat. The sunrise was giving way to some dark clouds so he left the top up. It was quiet again, and Robb leaned in to turn on the radio after buckling up and shoving the key into the ignition. Sansa reached out her thin, delicate hand to stop him.

"No music or news right now, please, Robb?"

He nodded as he started the car and she rolled down the window. He maneuvered the car to turn around, traveling back the way they came in. She wanted to talk, or maybe she just wanted the silence. He guessed it was the latter when she rested her head back and closed her eyes. When Robb glanced over, he took in her small, sensual smile and couldn't help but smile, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone noticed, I changed the title of this fic to include "Love". Because I give up, I surrender, I admit it: I cannot write lust without love. :)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36277058035/in/dateposted/)  
> Thank you to Twisty88 for this mood board~


	6. Lemons, Licking, And Lingerie ( Saccharine, Kentucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saccharine, KY is purely fictional, as are all of Robb and Sansa's destinations/hotels/shops and stops. :) Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphics by sansafeels. Love this! Thank you!  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/35979974450/in/dateposted/)[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36208557502/in/photostream/)

"Oh Robb, I still can't believe it! This is just too much!" Sansa squealed, still a little giddy, taking in their new room again. She thought Kentucky would be boring, but she was so wrong.

"It's a bit girly for my taste, but I knew you'd love it, San." Robb was tucking in his dark blue crewneck t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin into his dark colored jeans, before fastening his belt. She tried to ignore his biceps, showed off so nicely, while she searched for her shoes.

When Robb first told her about the little town of Saccharine, and described it, she thought he was joking. He obviously had been quite serious. The town was almost like something out of a fairy tale, only with modern conveniences, of course. When he first drove them into the town limits she had been enchanted. It was her kind of city; small, quaint, and beautiful. He had booked a room at the Dreamerie Inn, a white stucco building with beautiful scroll work and even a white picket fence surrounding it. Straight across the cobblestone road was a lingerie boutique, flower shop, bakery, and a quaint little grocery store. It was almost like stepping back into a simpler time. 

She couldn't resist slipping into the lingerie shop while Robb took a short nap in their room after his shower. The little old lady who owned the store was so sweet, complimenting her on her choice of lingerie. She couldn't resist it when she found it; a one-piece teddy in yellow. It was a curious thing, with lace and ribbon ties up the back and in the front, and ribbons tied in place as straps. She was sure Robb would enjoy untying it. It was easy to sneak in and take her own shower, slipping into it with the back ties already laced so all she had to do was lace the front and tie the straps. True to coordination, she buttoned on a loose yellow blouse and paired it with a flirty white skirt, checking in the mirror to make sure the support on her breasts would be enough. She didn't want to jiggle around the festival. She had a wicked sort of pleasure knowing she was keeping a small sexy secret from Robb, even though when he woke from his nap, he drank her in with his eyes and she was sure he knew she wasn't wearing the garden variety of underwear.

To make the everything even more wonderful, there was a festival going on just beyond the town called 'The Cake and Cream Festival'. Robb was definitely in tune to her rabid sweet tooth. She was excited. For the first time ever, she would be able to go to a fair with Robb and hold his hand, link her arm in with his, maybe even steal kisses, like they were really a couple. She was still getting used to not feeling like they had to sneak around.

Robb also knew what she liked as far as atmosphere. Their room was white and yellow, and she was speechless when the yellow-haired woman behind the desk handed Robb the key to the "Lemon Suite". Indeed, there was a lovely painting in the cozy dwelling of an 1800's lady in a yellow dress sitting at a table with a bowl of lemons beside her. The bed covers were white with tiny delicate yellow lace rosebuds in the design, and on their table and chairs was a vase of gorgeous daffodils. There was a tiny kitchenette off to the side, all in white with yellow accents, and the bathroom boasted of a white porcelain free-standing tub, compete with yellow towels and white bath robes. It was all frills and lace and white and yellow and it must be a nightmare to Robb, but to Sansa it incorporated two of her favorite things: lemons and sweetness.

She glanced over at Robb as he was sitting on the bench at the end of the bed, shoving on his shoes. A lump formed in her throat. He was so handsome, his muscled arms extended, his body shown off so well in his fitted clothes. His hair was relaxed into more waves than curls, and he now had scruff around his face, and she hoped he wouldn't shave it off this time. She rather liked running her fingers over his facial hair, and she she liked the way it felt on her thighs when he -

"Sansa? Are you okay?" His bright blue eyes looked up at her, questioning. "You seem a little off."

A little off? She was on a road trip of sex and sin with her brother. What could she possibly be off about? The fact that she was already imagining them cavorting around in the girly four- poster bed? The fact that she couldn't take her eyes off of his body? The fact that she really didn't want to go home? This would only be their third night together, but she couldn't imagine wanting her nights any other way. Either waking up in a king-sized luxury bed or being mud-caked lying on the ground, she loved having Robb there with her.

"I'm fine, Robb. I - I just can't wait to go to the fair, that's all. I was hoping we could go early and come back early, I mean, I think the lake wore me out, and my body is a little sore from sleeping on the ground. I -" she searched for words - "I am just not used to a long trip -"

"Well, San, we don't have to go -" He paused before a slow grin formed on his face and his eyebrows raised. He saw right through her, as usual. " If you'd rather stay in bed, I could accommodate you."

Sansa turned away, blushing. _Damn him_.

"No, I mean - well, I have my heart set on making you win me a senseless stuffed animal or a cheesy poster I'll never hang. Maybe we could stop for lemon cake ice cream?" She knew her voice sounded weak. He knew what she really wanted but she fought it, and he knew she was fighting it. Surprisingly, though, he let it go.

"It's whatever you want, sweetheart. Come on then, let's go. I will win you the biggest pink stuffed elephant or teddy bear I can find or a horrible Bieber poster."

 

**************************  
Within an hour Sansa was happily clutching an overly stuffed, poorly manufactured bright pink pig under her arm while the other one laced around Robb's bicep, squeezing, while taking in the sights of the fair. It was warm out, but not oppressively so, and a slight breeze helped cool down the afternoon. She was happy, truly happy, to be able to physically demonstrate her love for her brother, and have him reciprocate in return. Hand-holding, kissing on the Ferris wheel, just being close to him was enough for her. Well, at least in public. Usually she liked to people-watch but if she wasn't looking at the booths she was looking at Robb. Even though he had his aviator sunglasses on, she knew he was looking at her, too. They smiled and laughed and acted like any other couple. To everyone there, that is exactly what they were; a young married couple. Sansa thought about it for a moment, of her and Robb moving to a state where no one knew them, where they could be together and no one would be the wiser about their blood ties. She tried to shrug it off as a fanciful dream, something silly and ridiculous and entirely wrong, but it lingered in her mind until she saw someone that caught her eye: a caricature artist.

"Robb!" She pointed in the man's direction. "Let's do it, please?"

Before he could object, Sansa dragged him over. The man was finishing up a couple and their young daughter, and then turned to them, smiling.

"Ah, what a lovely couple! Back and white or color?"

"Color," Sansa said, fishing out the money from her purse before Robb could wiggle his wallet out of his jeans pocket. She yanked off his aviators and made him sit down next to her, and the artist got right down to it. She couldn't see what he was doing, but it didn't matter as Robb wriggled next to her on the bench, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His hand started to caress the top of her shoulder, where the teddy was tied in place and she felt as if his fingers were burning through her shirt. She bit her lips when his fingers stopped at the little tied knot, hesitant, then circling it. She nearly swooned when he leaned into her, his lips to her ear.

"And what is this, Red?"

Sansa shivered at his low tone and his breath on her earlobe.

"Nothing." She swatted his hand away. "Go away."

"You were are you two harkening from? Ya'll don't sound like locals."

"Maine." Sansa was relieved the guy was interrupting them. "Winterfell, Maine."

"Ah, never been up that way. You are a right cute couple. How long you been hitched? You look like a couple of youngin's."

"Married?" Sansa was confused for a second, then looked down at her wedding band. "Oh. Um, only a year. We are celebrating our one-year anniversary by taking a road trip across the country, to see our cousin in California." She heard Robb clear his throat. A warning to not get too blabby. What did it matter? They would never see this guy again.

"Never see young marrieds anymore. How long have you two lovebirds been lovebirds?"

"All our lives," Robb muttered, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Sansa leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He sounded wistful, sad almost. Maybe she was imagining it. She breathed him in, comforted just by his scent. Couldn't it be like this, always? In her romantic head, she wondered what it would be like to enjoy this easy familiarity and complete trust for the rest of her life. She knew Robb would never hurt her, never hold back from her, never be selfish in bed. How could she have ever thought marrying Harry was a good thing? Then again, how could she sit and make a bucket list of sexual desires and share it with her own brother?

She wouldn't be lying if she admitted it felt wickedly good to be able to sit with him here, out in the open, as a wife would sit with her husband while getting drawn. All these fair attenders had not one clue that they were brother and sister, carrying on in an incestuous affair. And what would it matter to anyone anyway? Who were they hurting, really? Just themselves at the very most...

"Welp, all done. Hope you like it." The man scribbled his name at the bottom with a flourish, ripping the sheet off of his board and handing it to Sansa.

It was Sansa sitting on Robb's lap, hugging. A bridal veil in her hair, a bow tie tux shirt on Robb, with hearts and doves floating around their heads. They were smiling, their matching auburn hair bright, and their blue eyes gazing at each other. Underneath it were the words "Our First of Many Anniversaries." It was adorable and suddenly Sansa wanted to cry.

"Thank you! I love it. Robb -"

"It's really cute, and it really does look like us. Thanks, man, it's great. I think we need to frame it and hang it on our wall at home." Robb's jaw clenched even as he smiled and shook the man's hand.

They left, Robb carefully rolling up the drawing. Neither of them said a word until Sansa spotted the ice cream stand. Didn't Robb say they would have lemon cake ice cream here?

"Robb! Can we stop for some lemon cake ice cream? Wait - yes, we are stopping!" She dragged him along to take their place in line. "Ohhh, they really do have it!" The excitement ebbed some of her thoughts.

"You and your lemon cake anything." Robb laughed, his good mood restored. "I swear San, you'd eat anything with the flavor of lemon cake on it. Probably even liver and onions."

"I happen to _like_ liver and onions, if cooked properly." She stuck her tongue out at him. "So I like lemon cake. There's worse things to have an addiction for."

"Yes, there is." He leaned in close. "I can think of _one_ thing in particular."

So could she. 

It was hard to concentrate on ordering when Robb was thumbing over her strap again but she pushed through it. He didn't want any ice cream, reminding her they still had a dinner at the hotel waiting for them and he wasn't really hungry for sweets that didn't involve her anyway. She blushed at that, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. A younger kid rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise, making Sansa laugh. She settled on a small cone. She was more nervous than hungry so it was more than enough.

It wasn't a very long walk back to the car, and Robb opened the door for her. She said her thank you and slid in gratefully into Uncle B's comfy front seat. Robb dumped the stuffed animal and drawing in the backseat before starting up he ignition. The top was up but Sansa didn't mind; she kind of liked the feeling of being closed off with Robb.

The ice cream was melting fast. It really did taste like lemon cake and she chased the dripping parts with her tongue before it could run down the cone. She was completely engrossed in what she was doing, enjoying the tasty goodness, and didn't realize what affect it was having on Robb until he swerved on the road, side-glancing at her. By this time she had eaten the ice cream down to the top of the cone.

"Fuck, San, couldn't you have gotten it in a goddamn cup?"

"What?" She licked around the top of the cone, and then drew back. "Oh."

Sansa noticed he was gripping the steering wheel, white-knuckled style. He was actually driving worse now that she did when he was fingering her. The thought amused her. She was actually better at something than he was; she hadn't swerved and right now she wasn't even doing anything physically to him and he was all over the place. Emboldened by that thought, she held her cone in her right hand while the left sought out his crotch, smirking at what she knew she would find. He was as hard as the steering wheel he clutched. She moved her hand away and he sighed but said nothing.

"Everyone always wonders why I break off my banana pieces before I eat them. Same reason why I usually have my ice cream in a cup. But I didn't want it in a cup." She let that sink in for a moment and noticed he swallowed hard. "Robb, why didn't you want to cum in my mouth when I went down on you in our room at Casterly Rock?"

She asked as if it was the most innocent question in the world and he swerved again, bumping up against a curb before correcting, cursing. She never wanted him to tease her over her lack of driving skills ever again.

"San, this isnt -"

"I want to know." She really did. It had been on her mind since it happened. "I was going to do it but you preferred your shirt. Why?"

"The truth?" He side-glanced at her. "Okay. To be honest, I could tell you were having mixed feelings. I don't want you to do _anything_ unless you're comfortable with it. And I knew you weren't. You stopped making eye contact and I could just...tell from your body language. This whole trip is based on trust and respect and your wants and desires. I want you to _want_ everything we do. I knew you were hesitant." 

Silently she agreed with him. Outwardly she continued licking her cone, maybe now with a little bit of an exaggeration. He said nothing, still facing forward but still unable to resist watching her out of the corner of his eye. They would be back at the hotel parking lot soon, wouldn't they?

"Would you let me try?" Daringly, she reached over again, pulling his shirt out of his jeans so she could snake her hand underneath, caressing his abs down past his belly button, before clutching at the waistband of his jeans. She waited to see if he would stop her, but she was pleasantly shocked when he exhaled heavily and reached down with his right hand to unhook his seat belt, pushing it out of the way. Clumsily, hastily, he undid his belt buckle for her. Her heart started thumping madly. She meant to tell him to keep his eyes on the road, like he did with her, but she couldn't find the words.

Before she knew it,they were back at the hotel's parking lot. She was going to tell him to park in the back, facing the trees, but she was sure he already knew. Sure enough, that is exactly where he drove to, slamming the car in park before helping her undo his button and zipper. His jeans were pretty snug and it took some effort to pull them down; he was sans underwear. Her right hand wavered with the cone while her left wasted no time in grasping his now sprung-free cock, hot and at full attention for her. He leaned back and closed his eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing rapidly as he swallowed hard.

"So, you think I'd eat _anything_ with the taste of lemon cake on it?" Bold now because he wasn't staring at her, and turned on not only by his excitement but hers, she removed her hand from his cock and dipped two fingers into her cone, scooping out some ice cream before setting it gently down on its napkins on the floorboard. "Let me see if you're _right_."

She heard him gasp and shudder, eyes still closed, as she spread the ice cream along his shaft, circling the tip. It dripped down into his pubic hair and was an interesting sight. Sansa wasted no time in licking at it, the texture of his hair wiry against her tongue. Not deterred, she licked up the length of him to suck at the head, only to pucker off and lick back down again, and repeating. She didn't mind the taste of him, but add some lemon cake ice cream to him and he was divine. She licked him like he was the ice cream cone and she lapped up every bit of the sweetness before finally taking in as much as she could of him, bobbing up and down, sucking and flattening her tongue against his shaft. His heavy breathing turned into deep moans of pleasure, and she enjoyed the power of reducing him to a whimpering puddle of helpless ecstasy. 

Impatiently, her hands moved his jeans down a little lower so she was able to grasp him at his base easier, her other hand moving down to caress his balls. She felt his hands reach down to her head, not pushing but instead merely resting there, his fingers caressing through her hair, holding it away from her face.

"God, Sansa. Oh _god_ , I -"

She puckered off of him.

"Goddess. Not God," she muttered before going back down, sucking deeply and moving faster. She heard a breathy laugh escape his lips.

"My _Goddess_ Sansa. I'm going to - I'm -" 

He was warning her, giving her a chance to pull away, but she refused, instead moving faster, more firm, working her tongue rapidly. It only took merely flicking over his slit on her closed, sucking mouth for him to tighten up and release in her mouth; she heard him moan her name as he released his seed, warm and instant down her throat. It caught her by surprise, the force of it, and she almost gagged. She fought it though, to swallow everything he gave her. _She wanted this_. She wanted him to feel how she felt when he went down on her and came on his mouth.

After a few more strokes, she slowly lifted away, swirling around the head and dipping into the slit for good measure. Shyly she withdrew completely to sit back into her seat and look at him. He opened his eyes and started into her, panting, fumbling to pull up his jeans. She glanced around; thankfully, there was still no one in the parking lot. She innocently leaned down to pick up the cone off the napkins and bit into it, crunching on the waffle, meeting his eyes again.

"Sansa," he panted. "San, are you - are you okay?"

"Hmm, _perfectly_ fine." She swallowed. _She could still taste him_. "What about you?"

She saw a gleam in his eyes before he moved to crush her against him, his lips seeking hers in a sloppy, passionate kiss, hard and determined, his tongue demanding hers. It caught her off guard and she dropped what was left of the cone to fling her arms around him. He felt so good, so right up against her, his hands groping for her as his demanding kisses made her weak. She felt his hand skimming up under her skirt towards the inside of her thigh and she stiffened, pushing him away. She didn't want him to find his surprise. _Not yet_.

"Dinner," she rasped, eyes on his full, wet pink lips. "Besides, we got lucky with not getting caught being here like this." She busied herself with retrieving the cone, which thankfully leaked what was left of the ice cream onto the napkins and not Uncle B's car.

Robb said nothing, hopping out of the car and jogging over to her side, opening the door and bowing slightly, offering his hand. Smiling, she stepped out and handed him the the cone mess. He grinned, took it, and slammed the door.

"Nice gesture, Red, but I don't need napkins. You took care of my mess _just fine_."

"Robb!" She flounced past him, tossing her hair. She wasn't sure if he meant her licking the ice cream off or swallowing, or maybe both, but she felt a blush creeping up on her.

Robb caught up with her, leaning in for a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, San. That was incredibly hot. I'm going to return that favor, I promise."

She said nothing, but excitement sparked deep in her belly as they walked back into their hotel, holding hands.

 

************************

 

An hour later, Sansa's deep spark in her belly became a glowing inferno, and Robb hadn't even touched her yet...save for one small action.

She sat at the table for two in their room, listening to the clankings and rumblings in the kitchenette. Her right knee bounced nervously and her hands clutched the edges of her chair. Her ears picked up every move he made and she wriggled a little in anticipation.

After their lovely, quiet dinner of beef wellington, Robb had left for about fifteen minutes without much of an explanation, giving Sansa some alone time to check her phone and text the family to give them a quick update on how she and Robb went to the festival and found lemon cake ice cream. She missed him when he was out and worried as well, but he returned in no time, asking her to close her eyes as he walked in the door. She did, she really did, but only for a few seconds as she couldn't resist peeking, knowing the rattle of a bag must have meant a gift for her. She thought it would be funny if he slipped into the lingerie shop and bought her the exact same teddy she meant to surprise him with.

Unfortunately Robb wasn't pleased at her sneaking a look. To admonish her, he set the bag aside and strode over to his suitcase, dragging out the tie he wore at Casterly Rock. He explained that if she insisted on peeking, he would insist on blindfolding her. A wave of anticipation shot straight between her legs as he secured his tie in place over her eyes as she nodded her consent. It added to the intrigue of what was in that bag.

Presently she whipped her head around as she heard him approach, setting something down on the table before walking away, only to return and set two more things down. They were plates, obviously, and there was a clanking of what she surmised were forks. The other sound must have been a glass.

"Robb?" She heard him scoot his chair out and then in again. So he must be sitting across from her. "Can I look now?"

"No, San." His voice was gentle but thick. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She smiled. "I know you have something for me to eat. I am thinking it's dessert to follow our lovely dinner." Her hands still clutched the seat. "So how do we play this game, Robb? Do I ask permission to try what you set in front of me?"

"No, nothing like that, San. You aren't my submissive. You can do whatever the hell you want," he said smoothly. But I would like for you to take a bite, to see if you like it."

Smiling, she reached up to find her fork, but it wasn't by the plate. She frowned.

"Let me help you," Robb drawled encouragingly. She heard a light clank. "Open your mouth for me, sweetheart."

Maybe she was a little too eager as she dropped her mouth open, but she was rewarded with a small forkful of the most delicious lemon cake she'd ever tasted. It gave her an extra thrill to have Robb feeding her.

"Oh my god, this is _perfect_ ," she mumbled, savoring the taste. "Jesus Christ, Robb, this is really, really good." She accepted another small bite.

"I'm glad you love it, San. I had the bakery across the street make it fresh. I placed the order last week when I booked our room. Made fresh today. Kind of appropriate with the theme of our room, and the festival. Seems like it all comes together quite nicely. Are you thirsty? I have wine, lemonade, and water." He was politely offering her something to drink, like it was every day he blindfolded and fed her.

"Wine, please." She could extend courtesies as well. "This is lovely, Robb. Thank you." She reached for her glass but she heard him scoot his chair back, and in an instant he was by her side, the glass at her lips, the rim gently touching her lips. 

"I rather like waiting on you." His voice caressed her as she drank in short sips. "Bonus that I can make all the strange faces I want and you can't see them." 

Sansa smiled as he took the glass away, setting it back on the table with a soft thud. She meant to say something but instead she felt his lips brush up against hers in a feather-kiss, before traveling down her chin to her neck. Her breath caught and she relaxed back into the chair. She felt his arms on either side of her and before she knew it, he pushed her chair away from the table, prying her legs apart kneel in front of her before his mouth dived back into her flesh.

"You know what tastes better than lemon cake?" His voice was muffled against her neck, the feeling of his lips and tongue vivid against her skin. It was amazing how much more sharp the sensations where, when all she could see was black. " _You_."

"Robb." Her hunger for lemon cake immediately dissolved into a sharper longing as she felt smooth hands parting her legs wider as his lips abandoned her neck, only for his teeth to bite into the first button on her blouse.

"I can't help it, Sansa. _I can't_. It's only been two days since you first allowed me to place my lips on your sweet cunt, and it's all I can think about, dream about. I could spend all of this trip with my face buried between your thighs. But if I did, we'd never complete your list."

_He did not just say what she thought he said, did he? Did he just say_ -

Her thoughts flew out of her head when he crouched down, his hands reaching up under her skirt to her inner thighs. She tried to squeeze them together to stop him, but it was futile. He ran his fingers over the lacy edge of her teddy and stopped. 

"Why Sansa, what is _this_ frilly little confection?" His warm and skimmed up to her waist, feeling the silky fabric and the start of the bows just below her belly button. "Why, you are dressed as a little lemon cake, aren't you? My sweet, decadent, sinful little indulgence."

He stood up and reached for her hands, caressing them.

"Stand up for me, Sansa."

She did as he asked, and he led her to the bed but did not place her in it. Instead, he left her standing by it, her legs against the side of the mattress. She wavered a little, weak in the knees from wondering what he had in mind. There was little doubt as to what his intentions were when she felt his hands making short work of her buttons on her blouse, shedding it quickly, along with her skirt. It was a special thrill to have him feed her and undress her while she simply accepted it.

"Jesus, all lace and ribbons and so very _sweet_. Just for _me_. You're beautiful, Sansa. A gift to be unwrapped and treasured."

She sighed, the sensation of him slowly, methodically untying each ribbon from the bottom up driving her to the brink of insanity. She wanted him to touch her, lick her, suck her, fuck her. She craved him more than she craved that lemon cake. When he reached the ties at her shoulders, she whimpered a little. She knew what was coming and desperately wanted it, the blindfold making it seem even more sexy. The ties were undone and the teddy fell down around her hips, and it took only moments for Robb to slide it down and off of her. She wiggled her feet out of the pile of satin and lace and instantly she heard him drop to his knees and felt him gripping her hips, and nearly died when his tongue found her center.

"Um, Robb. My blindfold -"

"If you can undo the knot, feel free." His words were muffled as he licked up into her.

His hands left her hips as she spread her feet apart more for him and he did the same for her folds, spreading them open for his mouth. Her knees started to buckle and she reached back to prop herself up against the bed. Was she going to be enjoying his mouth like this every single night on this trip? She never expected this, not really. It felt so good, too good, she could never tire of it. Robb gave her great head. Suddenly she wanted to see him, wanted to take in the view of him on his knees; her proud, confident, egomaniac of a brother on his knees, licking and sucking on her clit. Reaching up, she tugged at the knot in the back, but it wouldn't budge; she tried to lift it off her eyes but it was pretty snug. _Damn him_.

She gave up, giving herself over completely to the pleasure instead. She was aware of her sighs and moans as well as his groans and sucking sounds. She wasn't shy about it anymore, not really. She was focusing instead on the eroticism of it all. She felt the buildup but her legs felt like jelly and she didn't know how long her trembling hands would prop her up.

Sansa was shocked when Robb suddenly pulled his mouth away, leaving her aroused and swollen and unsatisfied. Then she heard his deep, lust-ridden request and she nearly swooned.

"Turn around, Sansa, and get on the bed." 

Delicately, she did just that, climbing up into the bed, not sure what to do. Robb helped her indecisiveness by grabbing her hips, keeping her stomach-down on the bed, crouching her feet touching the edge of the mattress. He did not join her on the bed, but shock coursed through her when his mouth met with the swell of her right buttock, sucking a love mark there. She gasped but didn't move. 

"If you don't like what I'm doing, tell me. Don't be shy, sweetheart. If you do like what I'm doing, by all means tell me that as well."

There were no more words from him as his hands moved to lift her ass up, and she let out a cry when he licked into her folds before slipping his tongue into her already drenched opening. His tongue began fucking her, but this time it was slow, torturous, as his hands greedily explored her ass before two fingers joined his tongue inside of her. Between his mouth and his fingers driving her crazy she started to sob a little from the pure ecstasy of it, especially when his fingers left her hole to slide down over her clit, stroking back and forth, getting her even closer to her orgasm. No one had done this to her before. _No one_. 

And no one had ever done what Robb did to her next.

Sansa grappled for the comforter, bunching it up in her hands and holding on for dear life when she felt his tongue leave her overly stimulated hole to run up the crack of her ass to her other untried hole. She knew it was coming and she she cried out loudly when his tongue slipped inside. It was a whole new sensation like she had never, ever known before, and she was shocked at how good it felt. Sensitive nerves she didn't realize existed hummed to life, oh god it was marvelous. She felt dizzy when he started to move in and out, and the pleasure and shame melted into one overwhelming sensation as he wriggled in deeper, tongue-fucking her ass, as his fingers from one hand took care of her clit and the other slipped two fingers into her cunt. How the hell he was stimulating her three ways at once was beyond her but she loved it. She was surely going to hell for this. Gladly. _Gladly she would burn in any hell for this_.

"Robb!" She cried into the comforter, burying her face down, biting the covers and clutching onto them. "Robb, please, please. Please. _Robb_." She didn't know what she was begging for, if it was for release or for him to never stop, did it matter? Her words only spurred him to quicken his pace and his tongue wasn't as soft in her ass anymore. Still, she bucked back into him, not able to even hear his moans through her own raising voice, and it was upon her, a violent orgasm, so strong she involuntarily screamed out and into the covers, feeling something entirely too wet and leaking flowing down on Robb's fingers as she throbbed mercilessly around them. She felt dizzy and saw white flashing behind her eyes while she rode out her climax on his tongue and fingers, then felt his tongue leave her ass only to have his mouth move down to suck at her cunt, swallowing whatever it was that was running out of her body.

"Robb." She shuddered, not able to say anything but his name.

"Hmmm." He finished sucking off her juices as his fingers left her clit and the others slid slowly out of her. before kissing his way up her ass, tracing his fingers up her spine, crawling onto the bed with her. She scooted up as well so they were lying side by side on their stomachs. She was grateful for the blindfold to hide her shame and embarrassment... and her shyness and guilt. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed what her brother just did to her, and she couldn't believe she literally screamed in delight. She didn't know what to say or do, or even if she was capable of speech, and she bit her lip nervously when Robb's hands shakily undid the tie, letting it fall. 

She kept her eyes closed, her face buried.

"Sansa." Gently, Robb wrapped his arm around her. "Are you all right?"

She couldn't speak.

"Sansa, did I hurt you? Were you - were you uncomfortable with what I did?"

Hesitantly, she turned her head towards him He moved to lie on his side facing her and she locked eyes with him. His were darkened with lust but shining all the same and he smiled his drowsy, sexy smile. Oh god, that smile. She tried to find words.

"I - I don't know what happened. I think I - I might have peed on your fingers?" She gave voice to her worry before she could catch herself. She expected him to laugh, but he only reached out to hold her hand and smile.

"Sansa, that was fluid from an orgasm, not urine. You just had a really strong one, that's all. It can happen." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You really _do_ taste sweeter than lemon cakes."

"Robb." She turned onto her side to face him, pulling the tie away from her before reaching down to feel him through his jeans. He was hard. "Will you - can you - make love to me?" 

"No need to ask me twice," he whispered softly, without hesitation."We have all night, San. To do whatever you want."

She reached up to caress his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Maybe she shouldn't kiss him, considering where his mouth had just been, but she found she didn't care so much when his soft, generous lips met with hers. He was saturated with her secretions, but she found the mixed taste of his saliva and her juices to be intoxicating in some odd way. 

It was wonderful, to have to say so little and to be understood completely. She wanted to show how how grateful she was to him for being who he was and opening doors to her that had always remained shut. Odd and wrong as it was, it still felt so right for Robb to be the one to show her what it was like to experience and explore the pleasures of lust.

And love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Twisty88 for this:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36235133652/in/dateposted/)


	7. Mirror Mirrors On The Wall, Who's The Naughtiest Of Them All?  (Arkansas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sansafeels for this!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/36007607484/in/dateposted/)  
> 

"God, I cannot believe how incredibly _boring_ this part has been," Sansa complained for about the millionth time, wriggling her bare feet up against the glove box and playing with her phone. " I can't wait for some excitement."

Annoyed, Robb swatted at her feet.

"Get your damn toes off Uncle B's dash. I'd like to make it home without any nasty ass footprints on his baby."

"You didn't seem to care about the cleanliness of the car when I blew you with ice cream," she shot back, looking out her window. It was so hot they had the top up and air on all day.

There was nothing to say to argue that point so Robb scowled and shut up. They had been picking at each other back and forth all day, pretty much only shutting up to eat or use the bathroom. Sansa was really in a mood and he was tempted to ask her if she was getting her period. He was reminded of her early teen years when she was always so damn moody and ready to bitch about every little thing or cry at the drop of a hat. He knew how to handle her, though; he was the only one in the house who could calm her mood and turn her frown upside down. Dad remarked that he was the only one strong enough to put up with her dramas, and it was actually true. But things had changed and what they were to each other had blurred, and he didn't seem to have that certain sway over her anymore. Not today, anyway. Today they bickered like any other normal brother and sister taking a trip and getting on each others' nerves.

The boring terrain wasn't helping. At least they had made it to just outside Little Rock. Sure, Arkansas wasn't the most exciting of states, but it wasn't the worst, either. Along the way from Kentucky, Sansa was disinterested in any sightseeing, preferring to listen to her music with earbuds or play on her phone. When she wasn't belting out her tunes (she had a lovely singing voice, but hours of it was just annoying), she was tap tap tapping on the phone or bitching about anything and everything. 

"What's wrong, Robb? Cat got your tongue?" She flipped her shades down to peer over them at him.

"Goddamn, Red, are you on your period?" 

"No." A simple answer but he noted the icy tone. "I'm on the shot. I won't probably have a period for two more months. Lucky for you, right?"

"What difference would it make right now? You've been such a crabby little brat all damn day." Thank god they were almost at the shop. "It's not exactly a turn-on."

"Dick." She muttered it softly, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I have one and you seem to be _fascinated_ with it." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her bite her lip. "You know what your problem is? You're bored and you always expect someone to entertain you when you're bored. You've always been that way. Well, sorry I can't accommodate you right now on that. Unless you want me to pull over. I wouldn't suggest it with as busy as this road is -"

"Whatever." She slid her feet down, wriggling them back into her pink flip flops and stretched. He glanced over to catch a small patch of exposed skin when her tiny tank top rode up and sighed. He had to drag his eyes away to concentrate pulling into the parking lot of the shop. It was just after four in the afternoon and the place was dead.

"We're here, thank God. Maybe you can get that corncob out of your ass and enjoy yourself." He threw the car in park and jumped out, begrudgingly huffing over to open her car door and mockingly bowing. "Mrs. Stark."

Sansa swung her long legs around and her tan shorts rode up, exposing her upper thighs, while she adjusted her pink top and grabbed purse.

"Thanks, hubby." 

Robb said nothing and slammed the door. They walked up to the shop, a classy looking brick building with blinded windows. The sign above the entrance was in a delicate scroll design.

_It Was Just A Kiss_

Robb saw the hesitation from Sansa as she pulled out her driver's license. He whipped his wallet out to retrieve his and he opened the door for her. Even after the nitpicking he was still somewhat of a gentleman.

"If you don't want to, we can head for the hotel to check in," he offered. "You've been so bitchy, I would understand if you're-" He didn't even finish his sentence before she flounced right in, tossing her hair at him. He couldn't help but smile: sometimes she was just a total diva.

Immediately they were greeted by red-haired woman, voluptuous and beautiful, with creamy skin like Sansa's. Her black skirt was far too short and her red blouse far too tight, and her hair was a mess of curls. She wore a name badge but she introduced herself anyway, nodding at the barely looked at ID's.

"Good afternoon, I'm Ros. Welcome to It Was Just A Kiss, the finest in the adult shopping experience for women and couples. The other lady -" she gestured over to a small, thin brunette helping a man- "Is Shae. We are happy to assist you if you have any questions. We believe in a hands-off approach... unless _asked_."

Robb was well-trained in reading a woman's body language and immediately picked up on Ros' interest in him, and maybe even Sansa as well, as more than a mere customer. It was in the sexy, full-lipped smile she offered as she scanned them both over. He looked at Sansa, who slipped her hand in his and bit her lip, staring wide-eyed around at all of the sections and cleverly designed displays. Off of the main floor were two separate rooms; the video section and the costume room for role-playing. Everything was tastefully decorated; at least, as tasteful as an adult store could be. Robb had to admit it was the nicest one he's ever been in. It definitely had a woman's feel to it, from the light pink chairs and couches to the heart shaped neon signs. The music playing was George Michael. He was almost embarrassed to admit he knew the current song, Outside, and wondered if they had a policeman costume handy, then quickly discarded it. He couldn't dance for shit.

"Thanks, Ros." Robb flashed a winning smile at her. She was a gorgeous woman, perhaps a bit worn around the edges, hard next to Sansa's angelic beauty, but he had to admit if he wasn't with Sansa - in more than one way - he wouldn't hesitate to give her a go. He felt Sansa tense next to him as if she could read his thoughts...which, she usually could.

"Thank you.. Ros. My _husband_ and I will...let you know if _we_ need assistance." Sansa's voice came out haughty. Ros must have understood since she merely nodded and sashayed away, still smiling at Robb. He felt Sansa's hand clench tighter and he smiled as something triggered in his brain and almost made him giddy with satisfaction.

_She was jealous_.

"C'mon wifey. Let's take a look around." He leaned in whisper. "Maybe we should take one of everything."

She was shy, looking over all the toys and novelties, avoiding his eyes and attempting to talk casually as if shopping for sex items was an everyday thing for her. She did start to warm up, though, grabbing a basket and tentatively adding an item every now and then. Robb kept his hands clasped behind his back, following her up and down the aisles. This was on her bucket list and he was letting her run the show, but occasionally he couldn't help but give her a nudge and a suggestion. To ease her shyness he picked up a blow-up doll, the worst one he could find, and examined it.

"Hey Red," he whispered. "Let's have a threesome tonight. We've got some lube in there, don't we? Slick this chick right up -"

"Robb!" She laughed nervously, pushing the box away. "Oh my god, I am _so_ imagining you screwing that thing right now. Such a terrible image in my head."

__

He couldn't resist leaning over to discreetly bite her earlobe before whispering in her ear.

__

"Hey, at least I didn't suggest _Ros_."

__

That got her ire up and she shoved him away and stopped her laughing. Robb had to admit he loved seeing her a little possessive and grinned devilishly. It was something new and intoxicating and it went straight to his head. Both of them.

__

"You need to go _away_ ," she hissed.

__

"What?" He looked down at their nearly full basket. "But we aren't done yet, are we?" For good measure he looked around and found Ros staring at him, so he winked at her and smiled. Ros twirled a stand of her hair while Sansa yanked on hers.

__

"I want you to go away," she repeated. "I am almost done but I want to shop _alone_ now."

__

His eyebrows shot up at that and his heart couldn't help but quicken. Obviously she was meaning to surprise him with something and the idea of Sansa - usually so hesitant with anything tawdry - picking something out maybe for him was intoxicating and honestly sexy. So he acquiesced to her request, even if she could have asked him a little more sweetly.

__

"Sure thing, Red. I'll just lurk around in the back parking lot like a creeper." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Have fun, go wild."

__

He turned to leave but an evil thought entered his head and he strode over to Ros, who was conveniently bending over to pick up some packaged dildos out of a box. Robb could appreciate her ample, curved ass for a few seconds; he was just a man, after all. She rose and turned around, holding a massive plastic-encased cock in her hands. 

__

"Oh, is there something you need help with? I'm sure your wife doesn't need one of these," she purred, her grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's. 

__

Robb turned his head to see Sansa talking to Shae, who gestured to the costume room before they both headed in that direction. Holy hell, she was going to dress up for him. All kinds of visions flashed in his mind. Nurse, Cat, French Maid, Schoolgirl - all would look so damn delectable on her. She wouldn't be wearing anything for very long. Then Sansa stopped, as if sensing his stare, and she looked over at him, shooting daggers. 

__

_He was going to have some fun_.

__

"No, she doesn't need one of those." He leaned in to tease her. "Do you?"

__

Ros laughed. He read her well.

__

"I have my choice of many real ones. But the fake ones don't come with imperfections." She nodded over at Sansa. Tell me -"

__

"Robb."

__

"Tell me, _Robb_ , do you and your wife ever... entertain anyone extra in your...activities? You are such a lovely pair." Clever woman, wording it just right. Robb sensed she has done this more than once before, with positive results.

__

"Well, my wife is enough for me," he couldn't help but honestly brag on that fact. "But, if she would ask me to add on, I would give her what she wanted."

__

Instantly she reached her free hand into her blouse and pulled out a card. Robb took it as Sansa angrily stomped into the the costume room.

__

"Thank you, Ros. Trust me, if my wife ever suggests it, you will be the first one we will call."

__

Ros smiled seductively and turned away, saying nothing.

__

Robb tried to saunter out as casually as possible, stuffing the card in his front pocket. He would toss it later. 

__

Out at the car, Robb took the alone time to text the family, completely lying and saying he and Sansa were at a rest stop and he was waiting on Sansa to come out, and then he checked his other messages. Since being on the road with Sansa he really hadn't wanted to keep up with his social life or actually anything to do with the outside world. It was as if this trip was an alternate universe and he was preferring it to real life; but reality would creep back up on him eventually. Each day they spent together on the road was one day closer to heading back to Winterfell and the usual sneaking around, and he honestly didn't like the thought. He wondered if they could just keep on driving forever.

__

It seemed to take forever but Sansa came around the corner, her arms covered in bag handles. He about choked when he saw them. She definitely did some extra shopping. Her face still looked furious with him but she smiled prettily when she reached the car. He jumped out to open her door but she shook her head.

__

"I'm driving to the hotel," she told him point-blank." It's just a straight shot down the road so it's easy to find."

__

Not feeling like arguing, Robb handed over his keys after she tossed the bags in the back behind the passenger seat, and said nothing as they settled in the front. Curiously she didn't start the car, but instead left the keys hovering in the ignition before turning to him.

__

"So what was _that_ all about, Robb? Seriously?"

__

He didn't have to ask what she meant. He couldn't help a slow smirk.

__

"What's wrong, Red?" He folded his arms across his chest, smug as hell. "Are you a little jealous that another hot redhead was eager for my cock? If it's any consolation, she wouldn't have minded getting her hands on you, too."

__

Her reaction wasn't one he expected and it caught him off guard when she was insantly on him, crashing her lips down onto his, her body twisting against him. Of course he unfolded his arms and crushed her against him. Of course he dragged her on to his lap and kissed her back. In the back of his mind he thought of the security cameras on the parking lot and wondered if he should remind Sansa, then abandoned the thought. Besides, it would give Ros and Shae a little show; he knew damn well they weren't going to call the cops over it. Hell, they'd probably get off to it. He knew he would. They were a twisted vine of arms and legs and mouths and tongues and he was shocked when she pulled his shirt off and he let her. They were not really going to fuck in their Uncle Brynden's car in the back parking lot of an adult toy store, were they?

__

"Sansa." It was he who was protesting. "Sansa, what are -"

__

"Shut up, Robb." She moved his arms away from her, shoving them behind him. "Keep you arms there."

__

A demanding Sansa. Who knew it would be so arousing to have her jealous and mad? He did as he was told, letting himself enjoy her nips and licks she administered to his chest. He was rock hard against his jeans and he wanted to take her in the car. He almost said his want out loud, but before he could, she moved away and before he knew it, she had leaned back into the backseat to rattle in one of the bags. He saw a shine flashing as she whipped back to him, pulling him forward onto her, and clamping cool, heavyweight steel around his wrists behind his back.

__

_Handcuffs. And not the cute furry kind_. 

__

Robb stilled and his heart stopped for a moment as he took in this naughty thrill, letting her secure them in place. He thought he was in for more fun times but she stopped, reached over to buckle his seat belt, and slipped back into the driver's seat. Confusion - and disappointment -washed over him.

__

"Sansa?" He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "What the hell, Red?" He was sitting shirtless and handcuffed in his Uncle's car. 

__

"I think I'll keep you like that, Robb." Her voice was sharp as she snapped on her sunglasses before pulling out of the lot. "It's not far to the hotel. Maybe once we get to the room I'll take them off. Most likely not, though."

__

"You're going to make me walk shirtless and handcuffed into the hotel, aren't you?"

__

"I guess that's one way to punish you for flirting with that floozy."

__

A game. She was trying to play a game. This was new and could prove very, very interesting. He grinned, aware of just how hard he was and becoming even more hard, if that was possible. He could play along. After all, she didn't need to know that he always ended up being the dominant one when in came to sex and that this was new to him, too. He chose to say nothing as she made their way to their lodging for the night. His smirk grew when he thought of the room he had reserved. It would be very fitting for tonight.

__

 

__

************************

__

 

__

Sansa bit her lip, chewing off the red lipstick she had applied. The taste was less than delightful and she grimaced into the bathroom mirror, inspecting herself. She was ready to open that bathroom door and yet she wasn't ready. Her heart thumped in nervous excitement and she tired to give herself a pep talk, straightening her hat and cheap blue top that tied in a knot under her breasts. On her left breast sported a plastic badge that she had scrawled her name onto : _Officer Sister_.

__

"Bad Cop Sansa, reporting for duty," she whispered at the mirror, before applying more garish bright-red lipstick.

__

It took all her courage to let Shae help her pick out what role-playing costume she wanted. Before she and Robb entered the store, she was imagining herself as a Pirate Wench ready to be ravaged, or a French Maid ready to serve, but her idea of being a sexy submissive fell by the wayside when she saw Robb flirting with that red-headed skank. Thankfully no words were needed with Shae, who led her straight to the Dom-themed section. The pleather Dominatrix-styled outfits were not her thing, but when Shae offered up a sexy blue cop uniform, with a skimpy top, short flirty skirt, hat, belt and nightstick, she knew immediately she wanted to be the one to call the shots once they got to the hotel. With Shae's knowledge she was paired up with some knee-high black boots and thigh high stockings, and of course two sets of handcuffs. Not the flimsy, whimsical feathered ones or the hardcore bondage restraints... just plain old handcuffs, the best quality ones they had.

__

She had to leave a few items out of the basket to stay within budget but she knew it would be worth it just to see the look on Robb's face when she stepped out. Hair slicked back into a ponytail, lips painted red, no panties underneath her velcro-fastened skirt, a small bottle of lube tucked into her belt with her nightstick and extra pair of cuffs at her side, she was a cop-fetish dream come true.

__

If only she wasn't so damn nervous.

__

Never, _never_ in her life did she ever, ever role play. Adding onto the uneasiness was that she was never one to instigate anything sexually. She always meekly went along with whatever her boyfriends wanted her to do, whether she wanted to or not. It was in her nature to go along with things and she was always eager to please, even if she never enjoyed some of the things she begrudgingly did. Joffery had liked blowjobs and even though he was small she still hated the way he tasted and how he always pushed her head in until she choked. Ramsay liked to stick a finger in her ass while fucking her hard and she never cared for it. Harry's particular thing was fingering her but he didn't know what a clit was while he was doing it so she never really got much pleasure from it. She tolerated it all because it made her partner happy. Even the first time Robb came to her on the night after her engagement party, at first she simply responded to his insistence. Deep down she had wanted it too, though, and it made all the difference in the world as he brought her to an amazing orgasm so quickly.

__

She closed her eyes only for a moment, relishing the thought of that night. When she opened them she regained some confidence as well as some ire. She hated that Ros woman the moment Robb smiled at her. She wanted to yank out that luxurious hair by the handfuls and tell her to leave her husband alone. It was ironic, really. Robb was not her man. Robb was her brother. Yet that wild possessive streak emerged, new and shocking. She never felt that way about her exes. Then again none of her exes had made her feel what Robb made her feel. Besides, she loved him. She had always loved him best out of all her siblings and she would never not love him. But now things were changing. Now the sensation of jealousy coursed through her, and that gave her some nerve.

__

Chin up, Sansa strode confidently out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, her balance slightly off not just from her new boots but from the view of the room. Robb had really outdone himself so far with his room reservations, and this one was no exception.

__

It was a bedroom of all mirrors.

__

The ceiling, the walls, and even the floor were all mirrors. The ones encasing the head of the bland, wooden-slotted headboarded bed were haphazardly cut, creating a multi-dimensional look, and it made Sansa a bit dizzy to stare too long. The ceiling was one solid full mirror, as was the floor, with a thin casing solidified over top for easy , non-slippery walking. The mirrors on the wall facing the foot of the bed were three panels. Sitting on the bed facing them was easier; you could see the head of the bed and the intricate mirrors there reflecting back at you. Sansa had never seen anything like it and one thing for sure, you had better be pretty damn confident in how you looked because every angle exposed you. Obviously it was the most popular suite in the hotel for adventurous couples and Sansa could see the sexy, kinky appeal of it. Having sex anywhere in the room would give you a multi-angle view. The bathroom was normal, as was the sitting room before the bedroom. Both were simplistic and were in a sharp contrast to this truly dazzling eye-opener. Sansa had to adjust the lighting down to a romantic glow, but it was still light enough to get a good view of all parts of their bodies.

__

And Robb was quite a view, shirtless and barefoot in his jeans and helpless in handcuffs. _Waiting on her_.

__

He sat in a chair near the trio of mirrors. She had to carry it in from the sitting room by herself along with a small area rug, since Robb's hands were still handcuffed behind his back. She told him to not say a word and he didn't, a bemused expression painting his face while she worked. Without asking him to he had sunk down into it while she grabbed the bag with her outfit on it and headed for the bathroom, his smirk burning through her. Now, though, as she walked toward him, his smirk had vanished and was replaced with a dropped jaw and lust-darkened eyes.

__

"Jesus fucking - oh Holy fuck," he whispered. "Sansa -"

__

"Robb Stark, you are under arrest. Stand up and turn around." Taking loud, confident strides she reached him, grabbing his bicep to pull him up. "And it's _Officer Sister_ to you."

__

She saw him swallow hard and grin before he obeyed, scooting off the chair and standing. She almost decided to chuck the whole idea and just kiss him then, but she fought the urge when he turned around, exposing his nicely-muscled back. She resisted running her fingers down it. Instead she grappled for his arms, moving to shove him up against the tri-panel of mirrors before leaning into him, her breasts smashed up against his back, his arms and bound hands pressing into her. The right side of his face was pressed against the mirror. In her heels she was level with him so she was able to easily whisper in his ear.

__

"You have the right to remain sinful and lustful. Anything you say must be only of how much you want your sister, _only_ your sister, and it will be used against you in a state of ecstasy -" The blood rushed to her head and she felt her nipples harden and between her legs started to ache. Her arms skimmed down to the waistline of his jeans, snaking forward to fumble with his belt. Her hands were shaking but she managed to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. She could feel his breathing pick up and could also feel his hard cock. It was a bolster she needed to try to continue the playing.

__

"You have the right for your body to be used at _my_ will. If you cannot submit to me, _no_ pleasure will be provided to you-" She yanked his jeans down around his ankles. He went to step out of them but she stopped him. "Don't move."

__

She skimmed back up and stepped away from him to take in the view of his smooth, exposed ass and muscled legs. It turned her on to see him this way, completely at her whim, looking vulnerable and absurd and hot all at the same time. She tried to remember the rest of the Miranda Rights and how to make them sexy.

__

"Do you understand the rules I have just spoken to you? With these naughty demands in mind, do you wish to speak to me in nothing but dirty, filthy words?”

__

"I - I do."

__

"You do...who?"

__

"I do, _Officer Sister_."

__

His low, growly tone assured her he was liking this game. She threw herself against him. It was getting easier and feeling less... silly. She still felt a little awkward but Robb was helping her past it. He would help her through anything. Sighing in his ear, she reached around with one hand to find his cock while the other fondled across his ass cheek, dipping fingers lightly up and down the crack of his ass, feeling him shudder. She felt brave with his back to her and his pants at his feet and even more so when she stroked his shaft, venturing up to the tip to rub around the precum already there. He was enjoying her efforts.

__

"Seems to me you are packing a very _intimidating_ weapon." Deliberately light, she explored the smooth, veined length of him. "I didn't see a license to wield it. Shame on you. Another violation."

__

Sansa couldn't resist licking his earlobe before gently biting, her left hand leaving his ass to feel between her own legs while she still stroked him slowly. Her fingers easily dipped inside and she was amazed at how wet she already was. He hadn't even touched her yet and she was slick with arousal. Curling them and then pulling out, she touched his lips.

__

"You are already guilty of turning your Officer on. _Taste_." He moaned low in his throat before parting his lips to let his tongue dart out to lick her fingers. The sensation was electric. "You know I will have to take you _in_ now. All the way. Slowly. But first things first. Turn around and step out of those jeans."

__

She moved away from him so he could turn around and kick furiously out of his jeans. His cock was at full attention, his chest was heaving with his heavy breath, and he looked at her with such naked desire and want that she felt herself blush. She wanted to end the game and him hold her, kiss her, make love to her, but at the same time she was experiencing a rush like she never knew before.

__

"On your _knees_ , Mr. Stark. Your punishment should fit your crimes." She couldn't believe it when Robb simply sank to his knees and stared up at her, a sexy smile ghosting his lips. Fighting uncertainty and shyness, she continued, keeping front and center in her mind the image of him flirting with Ros. Lifting up what little there was of her skirt, she widened her stance to give him the view of her sans panties.

__

"Before I take you in, you need to prove to me you will cum with me without a fight." She swallowed. "Give me your mouth and tongue and we can forget this arrest ever happened." She couldn't quite bring herself to say anything crass. Not yet. "Do you agree?"

__

"I agree, _Officer Sister_." He said nothing more as he scooted forward, positioning himself to press his face to her center. She felt his hot breath on her and her knees nearly buckled when his wet tongue dipped into her folds. He wasn't able to steady her with his hands so she dropped the hold she had of her skirt and reached down, grabbing his head with both hands, digging into his curls. She whimpered. Him going down on her like this was intoxicating. Especially when she could look in the mirror and see him laving at her. It was almost like watching a porno in person. Sansa knew she wouldn't last long, not with the visual before her, not with the sounds of his muffled moans reaching her along with her own needy whimpers. She couldn't remember how many times he'd gone down on her since they started the trip but it seemed to feel better each time he did it. Gyrating against him, holding his head to her and taking her pleasure, it was too much when he sucked in her clit between his teeth and she cried out with an orgasm that came upon her too quickly with a soft cry. Robb responded by pressing in even harder to suck in her secretions as she rode out her climax.

__

Trying to stay in character, she pushed away from him. His mouth glistened obscenely from her juices. Her legs felt like jelly but she tried to ignore it.

__

"That was good, but not good enough for me to release you," she panted, trying to calm her breath. "Sit on the bed. I need to extract a _full_ admission of guilt."

__

Wordlessly Robb did as he was told. 

__

Sansa bent down, making sure Robb got a clear view of her ass, before retrieving his jeans. She fished out Ros' card and examined it. Pink with red scrolling, it had her name and phone number on it. Turning back around she didn't even try to hide her actual anger.

__

"And what is this? More contraband, I see." She held it up for him to see before she ripped it up in pieces before his eyes, letting the fragments flutter to the flooor. "Since I wasn't told of this, I must impose a more severe punishment on you. But first, I want your confession."

__

Reaching the bed, she fumbled for the other set of handcuffs ad keys on her belt before tossing aside the nightstick and lube bottle. It looked like relief passed over Robb's face and she almost giggled. She hadn't needed the lubrication after all, her intentions of doing a body cavity search abandoned. _Baby steps.There was always later_.

__

On the bed she leaned into Robb, trying to be as seductive as she could as she unlocked the cuffs. He didn't move to embrace her, staying completely still like a good little suspect, but his eyes sparkled.

__

"Lie down on your back." She could get used to commanding him. It felt like her bossing him around like she did when they were younger, always dictating what they would play. Of course, this was a whole different monster. "Hands above your head, Mr. Stark."

__

It was easy, her hands no longer trembling, to use both pairs of cuffs, securing one cuff to the slats in the the headboard and snapping the other onto his wrist for each hand. It was incredibly hot, seeing him lying, helpless, his arms stretched apart. The kaleidoscope of mirrors around them only added to the effect.

__

Scooting off the bed, Sansa tossed off her hat and proceeded to unzip her boots. They weren't practical and would hamper what she really wanted to do. Crawling back on the bed she straddled him, sitting just above his erection, letting his cock twitch up against the cleft of her ass over her skirt. She leaned in, touching chests, planting her hands on either side of his chest. Softly she started to grind up against his cock, pressing herself down into his belly. She could feel her wetness smearing onto him there. _God, she was running like a river_.

__

"Your admission, Mr. Stark." She leaned down to hover her lips over his. "Now." She felt him strain at the cuffs.

__

"Yes, I confess. I am guilty of only wanting to fuck my sister." He growled it out low.

__

"How?" She moved down to lick his neck, enjoying his small moan.

__

"Any way I can get her." His chest heaved. 

__

"I need _more_ than that, Mr. Stark. I need details in a confession, you know." She reached back to tentatively touch his cock. It was too light and she knew it and he let out a frustrated whimper. Satisfaction flooded her. Her egomaniac of a brother reduced to whimpering.

__

"I've wanted to fuck her ever since I knew what fucking was," he rasped. "I wanted her squirming in pleasure under me. I wanted to be the one to make her moan. Make her cum. I wanted to cum inside her. I dreamed of it every night, thought of it every day. I still do. "

__

Sansa almost stopped. She wasn't sure if he was role playing or if it was the truth. If it was real she never knew of it.

__

"You twisted, dirty boy." She bit into his neck. "Wanting to fuck your own little sister."

__

"She was the only girl I wanted and the only girl I couldn't ever have." 

__

She knew him so well she could tell he was speaking the truth on that. His voice had changed to a softer pitch, and she looked at him, into him, and saw the pleading there. Pleading to cum or to stop the game or to hear a true confession, she did not know. 

__

"Do you feel how _wet_ I am? Did you imagine your sister being this wet just for you?"

__

"Yes." He bit the word out as her hands roamed his chest, scraping nails into his hair. "My favorite fantasy was me lifting up her skirt to taste her sweet, tight little pussy. To suck on that pretty pink clit and shove my tongue so deep into her hole she would moan. I'd fuck her with my tongue while she she would tell me all she wanted was to cum on her brother's face. And I would swallow all her sweet nectar. She would be the best thing I've ever tasted."

__

"And - ?" She pinched his nipples to elicit more elaboration.

__

"And then I would fuck her. Fuck her while staring into her eyes. Rut her from behind like a dog. Have her ride me like a horse. I'd bury my cock so far into her she would never want anything more in life than to be fucked by her brother and no one else."

__

"Hmm." She couldn't take it any longer. She just couldn't. "Well, Mr. Stark, your statement has almost satisfied me enough to let you go. But I won't let you get off with just a warning." 

__

Wickedly she scooted down to grab his cock. She could tell he was at the point of exploding at the slightest of motions so she lowered her mouth onto him but did not move. The amount of precum on him impressed her, complimented her. Deliberately she sucked in for a second and then moved off of him, sucking loudly as she puckered off. Robb huffed disappointment.

__

"Now, now Mr. Stark. Was that insubordination I heard? Not happy with my treatment of you? Very well. It won't be just a warning for you."

__

Sansa tugged at the velcro on her skirt and ripped it off, tossing it aside, before untying her top and letting it fall. She wore no bra underneath so now she was only in her thigh-high black stockings. Visually she knew it was pleasing to Robb when he moaned, straining his neck to see her full-on, before darting his eyes around the mirrors to soak in other views.

__

"Jesus Christ, Sansa," he breathed. "Fuck, I want you. Now."

__

"Officer Sister." 

__

"Goddamn it. I want you, _Sister_."

__

"Officer." She let out a mock sigh. "I guess if you won't address me correctly I need to shut you up."

__

Swiftly she unstraddled him and moved towards his head. Hoping he wouldn't see her nervousness coming back she turned around to face the foot of the bed and straddled his head, her knees on either side, her butt up against the headboard. She was facing the three-paneled mirrors and had to admit it was a sight, seeing her hovering over her brother's face. He had such a handsome face but she was more interested in what his mouth could do.

__

"I want your tongue. Just like you want to do to your sister. Make me cum and I will release you."

__

"With pleasure." he growled."Make me fuck your cunt with my tongue."

__

"Shut _up_ ," she hissed, grasping back onto the headboard for balance before lowering herself down onto his waiting, protruding tongue. He was so thick and wet stabbing inside her and she nearly died when she watched them in the mirror. She started to ride his face and she felt him strain to meet her, lapping and fluttering as rapidly as he could. Her excitement grew as she watched through the mirrors, one hand leaving the headboard to reach down and spread her swollen pussy lips for him. Taking her cue, his tongue left her hole to lick furiously at her folds and her clit, before dipping back down to fuck her, then repeating over again. Sansa couldn't help her moans, even as she meant to keep silent as a very stern, demanding Officer. Seeing their reflection at every angle, his skilled tongue, and her own sense of dominance was driving her to an explosive orgasm. She could feel it nearing.

__

"So good, so good, you - taste so -good -" He was muttering against her intermittently when he could.

__

"I told you." She reached both hands down to wrap and squeeze around his throat to hold him in place - " _Shut up_ and make me cum."

__

His strangled groan and redoubled efforts were all she needed to pulse against him and she bore down on him to ride out her climax, crying out, completely forgetting anything but the vision in the mirrors of her getting off on her brother's mouth while holding his throat. She bucked forward, closing her eyes involuntarily for a moment, feeling the wetness between her legs flow, only to be lapped up. Her legs were shaking as she released her hold on his neck, and he gasped for air. Maybe she gripped him too hard or pushed down too hard into his mouth. But he hadn't objected and now he was giving her soft licks, sensual and loving. After two orgasms she was ultra sensitive.

__

"Very good, Mr. Stark. I am satisfied you have completed your sentence and you are free to go," she managed to say breathlessly before lifting off of his face and turning around. The discarded keys on the bed were snapped up and she unlocked one set tentatively. Robb merely laid his released arm down onto the bed. She released his other hand and in an instant he was on her, pushing her down onto the bed, kissing her, his mouth saturated with her cum and her scent. She had no time to think as he pushed inside of her, filling her. His thrusts were brutal against her heightened sensitivity and she could barely keep up with his cruel pace. He had never taken her so roughly before, not even on their hurried first time. It was almost shameful the way it excited her; she wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on for dear life, giving in to his hard, demanding kisses. Their moans filled the room and she hoped to god it was soundproof. 

__

Robb broke away to bite into her neck and she looked above them at the mirror on the ceiling. Seeing Robb's clenched ass and supine back as he fucked her madly, along with the furious friction of him slamming into her still-swollen pussy, was her undoing and she felt herself on the brink of a climax again.

__

"Robb!" Everything tightened and she was helpless to draw it out. She clung to him as if she were drowning. Maybe she was, drowning in her own sea of desires, or maybe that was just too silly and poetic -

__

"Sansa. Sansa, my sister. My _love_ -" He stopped suddenly and she heard him suck in his breath. "Cum for me, Red. Cum for me -"

__

She did then, squealing, biting down into his neck, scraping her nails down his back and she felt him spurting into her, throbbing mercilessly as he groaned out her name.

__

He collapsed against her, their panting the only sound in the room as she held fast to him.

__

She didn't want to let him go.

__


	8. The Best Part Of Waking Up...And The Worst  (Still Arkansas)

Robb's eyes flew open as he heard his phone go off. He wasn't even sure where the hell his phone was, really, and it didn't matter, but he silently cursed himself for not making sure the damn thing was shut off. Groggily he remembered it was in his jeans pocket when Sansa pulled his pants down around his ankles. He hadn't had clothes on since. 

_Fuck it_. He was too comfortable to get up and check it. Besides, it was probably just his mother anyway, being her overprotective self, plus not taking into consideration the time difference of an hour. Robb turned his head to glance at the clock on the nightstand: 6:45 am. His throat was sore, his neck was cramped, his legs were like putty but he felt too damn good to really care. Sansa was still fast asleep next to him, her legs entwined with his along with the white sheets. She had a terrible habit of stealing the sheet only to bunch it down around her shins and ankles. She wasn't even generous with the thin comforter and had somehow managed to shove that on the floor, leaving him with not a damn thing to cover up with except herself. She was lying with her back to him, her long legs under his as he moved onto his left side to spoon her. Nuzzling into her neck he received a face full of lush, long auburn hair that smelled like roses and dried sweat.

Robb shut his eyes and snuggled into her, trying to fall back asleep but not really wanting to. Maybe it had something to do with his growing erection, or maybe it had something to so with how soft and supple she felt up against him or how perfectly she curved into his body. Sometimes he thought the best part of this road trip of sin was this; waking up with her in the morning. It was far different than the few times they had accidentally fallen asleep together on the living room couch at home, fully clothed and completely platonic. Their first night in bed together at Casterly Rock, he had half-expected it to feel awkward and strange but it really was the best he had ever felt with any woman before. He had no issues falling asleep while cradling her naked body in his arms. No guilt about it either.

_Instead of feeling dirty and wrong, it felt like the most natural thing in the world_.

He had to admit, though, that the feeling of her contours pressing up against him was giving him anything but natural thoughts. His mind lingered on last night with her in her Naughty Sexy Officer Sister role play. He felt oddly proud with a sense of satisfaction that she has taken such an initiative and it had been so damn hot. Of course he wouldn't admit it to her if she asked but he wouldn't have minded being handcuffed and face-fucked all night. He would do anything she wanted as long as he could hear her cum and then have her fall asleep in his arms.

Moaning a little, he snuggled in closer, trying to keep his emotions at bay, concentrating instead on her curvaceous ass. It really doesn't do either one of them any good to want any more than what this trip was about anyway. He would focus on the now and the opportunity that was presenting itself, as Sansa stirred a little when his right hand caressed her hip before skimming down to cup her ass cheek. He heard her sigh and felt her wriggle up against him.

He grinned into her hair, remembering last night. The frustrated fucking after he was released from the handcuffs had led to a more gentle round afterwards but he added a lubricated finger in her ass to spice it up a bit. She seemed hesitant at first but she relaxed soon enough while he simultaneously fingered her and massaged her clit to a climax. It had been such a turn-on that he had no trouble getting hard again almost instantly. There was something so extra forbidden about pleasuring his sister anally and he couldn't wait to do more. Obviously she felt the same way, as she returned the favor, much to his shock and pleasant surprise. No girl had ever tried that before on him, and he found it seemed to make his orgasm from her blowjob even more intense. Well, that and it was deliciously dirty to have his own sister violating him with her lovely tapered finger in his arse while he came.

"Sansa," he whispered in her ear, his voice thick with lust and morning. "Good morning, Red."

"Hmm." It came out low, breathy. "Robb."

"Do you mind if I go through your little bag of toys?" He reached up to brush her hair away from her ear so he could kiss it. "I heard you washing them in the bathroom before you came to bed."

"Hmm." Obviously she wasn't quite coherent yet.

Robb skimmed his hand around her hip, tracing weaving lines up and around her breast and smoothing over her nipple. It was hard. As hard as _he_ was.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" He lightly licked her earlobe before gently biting it. "Or do you want me to wake you up completely?"

"Umm." Her hand grasped his at her breast and moved it south. "So nice. This."

Once his hand touched the top of her mound he was pretty much done for. With her legs shut it made getting his whole hand down in there difficult, but he withdrew only to wet his middle finger with his saliva before skimming back, gently pressing in between her lips to find her clit. Fighting the urge to completely ravage her, he made languid strokes. She felt like velvet against his fingertip and it took no time at all for her to swell. Trying to savor the moment, Robb crooked his left arm around her head, pulling her hair back so he could gain easy access to pepper kisses in her bare neck and shoulder, before licking her back. He heard her gasp and whimper quietly.

"I take it you want me to wake you up," he murmured against her cool skin, unable to resist peeking over her to the mirrored wall they faced. She was exposed to him completely in their reflection, her head bent forward into the pillow and her body stretched out fush against his, his hand covering her slight strip of auburn hair between her legs as he quickened his finger. He felt her whole body tense and when he dipped down to her opening, he discovered she was wet.

"Open your eyes, San. You are missing quite the view." 

Sansa lifted her head back and fluttered her eyes open, staring at the wall. Robb moved his leg off of hers and left her clit to drape her long, shapely right leg back over it. The move opened her beautiful cunt not just to the mirror, but to him as well to pleasure her more easily. It really was a sight, to see her so vulnerable and exposed. Robb pressed harder up against her as she snaked her right arm backwards to clutch at his hip,as if holding on for dear life, her left hand seeking his from above her head. He grasped it, entwining their fingers before pressing their joined hands into the pillow above them.

It was easy to delve more than one finger into her crevices now and Robb didn't waste time in dipping two fingers inside, enjoying the excess of secretions instantly coating them in warmth and wetness. He had spent the past year happily fingering his sister whenever the opportunity presented itself and it never got old. Rather, he knew just what to do and how do do it in certain ways to elicit certain responses from her, and it never failed to turn him on. Still, this time he kept his movements light and slow, as befitting a lazy morning wake-up. 

"You're so beautiful, Sansa. Especially when you cum. All your exes were fucking stupid if they didn't take the time to realize it." He sighed into her ear. "You're about ready to cum, aren't you? I can feel it."

"Robb." Her voice was still barely above a murmur."Robb, I need you inside of me." She pushed back against him. "Please."

He meant for her to peak alone, just a simple fingering to start the day, but he needed no more convincing other than her sleepy words. In no time he pulled his fingers out to guide himself inside her, their legs pulling up together. He couldn't help but groan as she let out a tiny moan. She was even more tight this way, and the feel of her ass against him almost made him spill. Before he could lose control he smoothed his hand back down in front of her to find her soaked clit as he moved, his thrusts careful and slow.

"God, Red, how can you always feel so damn good." He glanced at the mirror in front of them, then above. "I could do this every morning."

"Hmm. More. Harder. Faster. Please." She was fully awake now, matching his movements, her hand in his tensing, her other arm bracing herself against the mattress.

"Glady," he growled, moving down to nip at her neck, picking up the pace, his fingers increasing pressure. It didn't take long for her to cry out, squeezing his hand in hers above her head, and he felt her orgasm around his cock. It was his undoing as he came with a grunt, squeezing back, his right arm grasping her around her waist, holding her tight.

"Hmm. That was a really nice wake-up. Thank you." She sighed in satisfaction. "Don't leave me."

"I can't leave you, Red. How would you ever make it home?" He joked, kissing her shoulder. 

"No, I mean, don't pull out." 

"I know what you meant. Trust me, I won't until it goes limp and falls out on its own."

She giggled and he smiled into her skin. He always loved to hear her laugh, especially when he was the cause for her happiness. He never knew her to giggle with any of her boyfriends.

"I could fall asleep like this" she murmured dreamily. "I thought for sure by now I would feel homesick. But you're home, Robb. My home. No matter where we are. This is home to me."

Whether it was meant to be cute or serious, Robb wasn't sure, but his heart sped up. This was dangerous ground. He was sure she didn't mean it the way he was processing it. He envisioned them lying in their own bed, in their own home, waking up every morning in each other's arms. It felt so good these past few days just to be with her. She might think he was playing around, having fun posing as husband and wife as a kinky hoodwinking to the world as part of helping her explore her sexuality and desires. She knew he loved her as a brother and desired her as a lover. What would she say if he told her the lines were blurred? 

For once Robb decided to say nothing, opting instead to pepper her with kisses, savoring her silky smooth skin. He could fall back asleep like this. Lethargy encompassed him and he lost himself in Sansa.

Suddenly he jerked awake with a jolt. His phone was going off again. He must have fallen asleep and Sansa as well, as she muttered something unintelligible as he disengaged himself from her. Cursing under his breath, he stumbled off the bed to retrieve his cell from his jeans pocket. 

"Yeah Mom. What's up?" He glanced over at Sansa, who flipped onto her back and grappled around her feet to pull up the sheet up and over, as if to hide her nakedness and incest guilt from her mother. She threw an arm over her eyes.

"Robbie! I tried to call earlier and there was no answer. Where are you?"

"Still in Arkansas." He ran his fingers through his curls, looking at Sansa. "Still in my hotel room. I was getting ready to go over to Sansa's room to see if she's up."

"Well, I tried her, too, with no answer. Being so far away you should leave your phones on."

Robb rolled his eyes and made his way back to the bed, sitting on Sansa's side. She reached out to caress his back, her light touch causing him to shiver.

"Sorry, Mom. Didn't realize two adults had to -"

"Never mind. I'm not going to keep you if you are getting ready to get back on the road. I wanted to call because I am worried and your father is fit to be tied."

"Mom, Sansa and I are fine. Uncle Brynden's car is fine. Everything is fine."

"No, not everything is fine, Robbie. Arya is gone."

"Gone?" Robb wasn't surprised. Arya was always running out to hang with her friends, some who were unsavory and questionable. Nothing new there. "Gone where?"

"She took off with that Gendry kid she is always spending time with."

"Um, well, you know Arya's not boy-crazy. They probably went to the mall or something." Sansa's hand made her way down to his ass. He turned his head to raise his eyebrows questioningly and she took her arm away from her eyes, a smile on her pink lips.

"Well, that's just it. She texted your father and told him she and Gendry were hopping a plane to go visit Jon."

"What?"

His mother repeated herself and Robb felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Even Sansa's fingers playfully pinching his left buttock could not ease it.

"Arya's seventeen, Mom."

"Yes, well, Gendry is twenty-one. I suggested having him arrested for corruption of a minor, maybe even kidnapping. Statutory rape comes to mind."

"I know Arya, mom. She isn't having sex with that boy - I mean, man. And if she is she would deny it. You'd have to have proof. Like a pregnancy or a used condom."

"Robb Eddard Stark, you are not funny! She is underage and going to Jon's with an adult male. Old enough to buy her alcohol and take advantage of her -"

"If anything Arya would take advantage of Gendry," Robb stated flatly. "At least she told Dad her plans. Jon will be happy to see Arya. Not sure about the dude though?"

Blue met blue when Sansa sat up, clutching the sheet modestly to her, staring at him. He could read her mind and he hoped to hell she couldn't read his. 

"Robb, I want you to bring Arya home. When you get to Jon's you need to tell her to get her butt in her Uncle's car and come back to Winterfell."

"Look, Mom, we are two or three days away from Jon's, depending on sightseeing. Why don't you call Jon, go online, and pay for a ticket for Arya to fly back? Jon will make sure she's on it if he knows you are super pissed."

"Robb, you are her brother, not Jon. She will listen to you. Jon will listen to you. Bring her back home. At least then you can keep an eye on her."

"I'll see what I can do, Mom, okay? In the meantime, we need to get ready for checkout."

"I'm sorry, Robb. Are you and Sansa having a good time?"

"Yes, yes we are." _More than his mother could ever imagine in her worst nightmare_. "Sansa's been a brat on a few occasions, but overall it's been pretty fun." He ignored Sansa's playful smack. "Can't wait to get to Jon's, though." _Lie, lie, lie_.

"Well, I will let you go. Tell Sansa to turn her phone on. Don't fight. Call me when you talk to Arya. You can't call her cell. Your Dad shut it off."

"Yeah, sure thing. Love you Mom."

"Love you too, son. Give your sister my love. Bye."

Robb disconnected, throwing his phone down on the bed. 

"Well, Red, it seems that our road trip of sin has been cut in half. Arya is on her way to Jon's with that Gendry guy, and Mom wants us to drag her ass back home."

He avoided looking at her but forgot this was a room of mirrors, so he closed his eyes and hung his head. There was so little time to begin with, to be alone with her in an unknowing world. Only a few weeks to live in their problem-free fantasy world. Now it was reduced drastically and Robb felt it at his core. He didn't know how to react. It didn't matter anyway, as Sansa reacted for them both. She slid over behind him to kiss tenderly on his neck, her arms like clinging vines embracing him.

"I guess we will just have to cram in as much debauchery from my list as we can with what little time is left." 

Robb opened his eyes to stare at the mirrors in front of them as she leaned into him and reached down to grasp his growing cock. Of course it sprang to life at her touch. Her hair draped over his body in unkempt waves.

"Sansa -"

"Shhh." He watched their reflection as she licked up to his ear. "We have a couple hours until we need to check out. Why don't you sort through my little bag of toys and pick something out? We can start finishing up the list now."

For a moment his heart ached. So she really did see this trip as nothing more than completing her list? Granted, that was all he had suggested this was in the beginning, and if he had other feelings on it he didn't share them with her. Desire dissipated the frustration and angst out of him as she nibbled on his earlobe and he groaned, not able to resist turning to push her down onto the bed. He kissed her fiercely, hurriedly, his hands frantically roaming everywhere, as if their time together like this seemed to be trickling down the hourglass.

Because it was.


	9. Where The Rain Comes Sweeping Down The Road Less Traveled (Oklahoma part 1)

Sansa's lack of consistent sleep was starting to catch up with her as the rhythmic sound of the wipers clicked softly yet rapidly against the windshield. That, along with the hum of the car and the air conditioner on low, was lulling her to her second nap since it started raining earlier in the day. Not only had it ceased to let up but it grew in strength. She glanced over at Robb, her head rolling to her left to stare at him. His stare was intense and he occasionally darted his eyes down at the speedometer or sideways to her.

In her dreamy haze she wondered where he was. He had really said very little since leaving their mirrored hotel room and even though they engaged in some mundane small talk, he seemed distracted. Maybe it was all the driving he was doing. Maybe it was all the sex wearing him out like it was her. 

She smiled dreamily at him. He was so handsome, his solid biceps hugged by his simple blue t-shirt as he gripped the wheel, curls falling more like waves over his head. He trimmed his beard this morning and it was thin but sculpted, overpowered by his thick, sensual lips. There were small crinkles etched in the corners of his mouth when he smiled. She couldn't remember a time where she didn't take comfort in his face, his whole being, but things had changed in the past year and the comfort was tinged with an uncomfortable - but undeniable - lust, something that always had laid beneath the surface of her being but something she always refused to acknowledge. Now he opened the flood gates to a whole new world to her and she was thankful but worried at the same time. Once they visited Jon and traveled home...what then? Did they go back to the status quo? He had applied to several law firms across the country - even one in Winterfell. She was still enrolled at the University and was only entering her Junior year. Now that she had a taste of what it was like to sleep in bed next to him at night, could she really go back to the way things were?

Her smile faded. She didn't want to go back to their life in Winterfell, not really. Was it so wrong to admit she liked having him all to herself, liked the sex they were having, the fun, the freedom of being able to be open about how they felt? It was wonderful to be able to link her arm in his, give him little kisses over a restaurant table, hold his hand when sightseeing. Better yet was being able to lie in bed with him at night and breathe in his familiarity, even if the places they had to stay in were strange and new.

"Ooooklahoma... where the wind comes sweeping down the plains..." She sang slightly off-key. "And apparently, a lot of rain, too."

"You and Mom and your musical movie Saturday mornings." Robb smiled. 

Sansa yawned in reply.

"You know, I probably should get back on the main highway. I mean, I know we decided on the back roads and scenic routes, but with this rain -"

"Just pull over at the next stop," she muttered. "We can take a nap in the car. Or better yet let's just grab a room at the next Motel 6 or Holiday Inn and take a nap."

"A nap? San, you slept like a baby last night." His smile turned into a wicked grin. "Maybe it's not lack of sleep but an over-abundance of nookie."

"They go hand-in-hand." As if on cue she felt a throbbing between her legs. She was a little sore from having more sex in the last few days than she had in, like, years. Well, maybe not years but it felt like it. If she wanted to complete her list she should probably slow it down...but now they were short on time thanks to Arya being Arya.

"Rain has always made you sleepy." His voice lowered. "Isn't that on your list? Making love in the rain, if applicable?"

"Making love _with_ rain, if applicable. You know, it could be inside somewhere and we can have the windows wide open to hear the rain as we... make love. I always wanted that kind of romantic scene to happen. Closest I ever got was some kind of rainfall music tune on the Ipod. And the sex didn't match it."

"Aww, Red, you would just fall asleep," Robb joked. "I'd be thrusting inside you and next I know you'd be snoring under me."

"Whatever." 

"I still remember that one sleepover you had, all your little annoying friends came over and it rained so badly it flooded our backyard. You were so intending to stay up all night and you passed out first at eight."

"Yeah, and you saved the day by flirting with all my friends the rest of the night."

"Hey someone had to be an awesome host. You were a terrible one."

Sansa couldn't help but grin and watched as Robb did as well. He was a gorgeous man when he smiled, still so handsome even when he didn't. She meant to say something scathing about him trying to put the make on all her silly little friends when she heard a distinct pop sound and the car veered sharply to the right with Robb swearing and gripping the shaking steering wheel. It made her draw in a sharp breath.

"Shit!" He let off the gas pedal and pumped on the brakes, looking in his rearview. Sansa sighed as he slowed down and pulled over off the road and into the field on the right, coming to a complete stop. 

She was wide awake now.

"Goddamn it." Robb flung the car in park and turned off the ignition. "Guess I'm going to get my ass wet in about ten seconds."

Sansa reached down for her purse and fished out her phone, hoping it was nothing more than a flat tire so Robb could change it and they could just drive to the nearest tire store. Just in case, she began searching for towing companies within the area. Thank God for modern technologies like GPS. 

"I don't suppose you know how to change a flat?" Robb turned towards her and grinned while taking off his seat belt. "I'd rather send you out in this."

"Hah. Yeah right. Changing a flat is a man's job. What's sad is most guys nowadays don't know how. Real men change tires."

"A man's job? Jesus, Red, I thought you'd be more progressive than that."

"I'm progressive when it doesn't involve getting drenched." She sighed again, scrolling through the offerings on her screen. "Hey, I found a towing place with cheap rates -"

"Can you at least wait to see if it's the tire? I'll just put the spare on." He looked out the window. "Looks like the rain is letting up some anyway."

"Robb, there's an umbrella -"

"San, I would have to turn in my man card if I used an umbrella. Besides, I need both hands to change a tire. "

"I could hold it for you." She offered but it was just lip service and he knew it.

"Right. I'll be back." 

He leaned over to kiss her cheek, sighing before jumping out of the car. Sansa hovered over the tap to call the towing company. She wasn't confident that it was just a flat. The trip had been going so beautifully that something was bound to ruin it, besides Arya. Her fears seemed unfounded when she watched him crouch down in front of the driver's side tire before quickly making his way around.

Sansa heard the trunk pop and she looked behind her, seeing Robb's dark-clad form for an instant before he lifted it up. He was already soaked. Well, better him than her. Still, she didn't want to be a completely horrible human being about it, so she stuffed her phone back in her purse and made her way to the backseat. Behind her seat the blankets they used at the lake were rolled up tightly, and Robb would definitely be needing something to try to dry off with. Through the rain she heard him cursing and instantly knew there was no spare to be had and she could swear he shut the trunk with so much force the whole car shook in protest. It took him seconds to fling the door open before slinking into the driver's seat and slamming it shut. Pissed off and drenched, he looked around at her.

Maybe it was the angry look, maybe it was the wet hair or rain on his face, or it could possibly be his sopping t-shirt clinging to his biceps and abs like a second skin. Whatever it was it sparked something in her and that spark went straight between her legs. She abandoned the blankets to grab him by his crewneck collar to pull him towards her.

"San, I'm -"

"Wet, yes I know. I really, _really_ know."

He was wet and it was sexy and just too tempting. Since turning the car off and keeping the windows up it was becoming muggy fairly quickly. The flush of heat from excitement probably didn't help matters as Robb clumsily joined her in the back, falling on top of her with a short apology. They were a mess of tangled limbs and frustrated grunting as Sansa tried to undo his jeans and her shorts and Robb frantically peeled his shirt over his head. She couldn't resist snaking her hands up his wet chest, his hair just too tempting to run her fingers around. Somehow their lips connected and Sansa's arousal heightened while she wasted no time unzipping his jeans. She pushed down on them forcibly; they were tight enough as it was without the rain making them stick stubbornly to him even more. All she needed was enough leeway to pull his cock out and into her. She managed to expose enough and found him hard for her. Her warm hands grasping him made Robb moan sharply and she could swear it made her even more wet.

"Westermarck Effect, my ass," he muttered into her mouth as he struggled with her clothes.

Sansa meant to laugh but the giggle died on her lips in favor of moaning when he yanked her shorts and panties down and off and dipped two fingers inside. He wasted no time in expertly fingering her and she gasped when he added a third. She didn't feel as stuffed as when his cock was in her but she felt full. She loved his fingers; he could always make her cum within minutes if he chose to. Of course she was wet, as wet as he was on the outside and she could hear the slick sounds as he pumped her. Her forehead felt clammy and she swore sweat was starting to trickle around her belly as she bucked him against him, begging for what he was giving, feeling his thumb on her clit. Before she knew it his fingers left only to be replaced with something far thicker, longer, and definitely more potent. She spread her legs to accommodate him while trying to kick her shoes off. 

Robb's mouth was on hers again and their panting and moans filled her ears. It was fairly uncomfortable trying to adjust on the backseat but she could ignore it in favor of him filling her and thrusting frantically as she dug her nails into his wet chest. She felt him pulse into her as he groaned out her name. She was amazed that he came so soon but it stroked her ego, knowing he just couldn't hold back his release. Through her own peaking pleasure she wanted to tease him about it but sighed into his mouth instead when he dipped his hand down to her clit while still moving inside her, as if his ejaculation never happened.

She threw her head back and would have banged it up against the door if it wasn't for Robb's hand acting as a buffer; she felt his lips move to her neck as she gave herself over to her orgasm while crying out his name. It never lasted long enough with him - _she wanted the euphoria to last forever_ \- and she came down from her natural high too soon, dimly wondering if semen can stain the seat.

Robb though more on the situation than she did as he pulled up the blanket to shimmy underneath her ass before pulling out. She could feel his seed leaking out and whimpered in loss.

"Another one off of your list, San. Backseat car sex," he rasped, struggling to pull his jeans into place and slip her underwear and shorts back over her. "Uncle Brynden would have a heart attack if he knew what we did on his seat."

She struggled to speak as she buttoned her shorts. He grabbed his shirt, thought better of it, and started rummaging around in a bag behind his seat, pulling out a dry green colored shirt to tug over his head. Sansa sighed in disappointment. She liked him wet and without a shirt. It occurred to her she has yet to join him in a shower and wondered why she never thought to slip in with him, or he with her. Maybe because the times they showered they were so worn out it was only about getting clean and passing out in the bed.

"I - I guess we need to get towed," she managed, noting her thighs were trembling.

"Unfortunately." He flopped against the backseat. "No fucking spare tire. Really."

"We're about fifteen miles from Moletown. There's a towing company that has reasonable rates, and they're an auto and repair shop, too. Sandor's Speedy Services. I'll call."

"Sounds like a Backyard Commando."

Sansa said nothing, crawling back over to the front passenger seat, glancing back to see Robb checking out her ass appreciatively before she wriggled into her seat and retrieved her phone. She blushed. Her ex boyfriends may have lusted after her body but Robb's gaze held more than lust. Almost an intense predatory stare tempered with respect, love and reverence. It was strange for her own brother to look at her in such a way, she supposed, but no more strange than having a quickie with him in the back of their uncle's car... and wanting more.

"Goddamn, Red. I think need a few minutes to recover. That view didn't help."

"I bet." She smiled. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing her legs were nothing but a pile of jelly and she ached to have him inside her again, sore as she was becoming.

Trying to concentrate on the task at hand, she dialed and waited. In no time a rough, deep voice gave a short salutation. The man made short work of their conversation and her information and said he was on the way. Sansa wondered how he could keep a business being so rude but it didn't matter to her as long as he was fast and reasonably priced, which is no doubt why he stayed in business in the first place.

Robb joined her up front. He lounged in the seat as if he had not a care in the world and started chatting aimlessly about the weather, of all things. Every so often he would brush his fingers under his nose as if he had a small itch but Sansa knew what he was doing and squirmed in arousal. For a moment she wondered if they could squeeze another quickie in but decided to let it go. She wasn't keen on getting caught, especially by the man who they were dependent on right now.

"Robb." She interrupted him as she stared out the windshield, watching the rain dissipating. "What are we going to do about...I mean, with...Arya? Will we really have to bring her back home?"

She didn't want to voice her feelings too much on the matter. She and Arya have never really been close. She loved her sister and admired her free spirit but she never could relate to her, and their personalities were so different they clashed more often than not. The thought of her riding with them all the way back to Winterfell annoyed her and she was already dreading it. She didn't even want to reach Jon's because she knew Arya would be there. At least, that is what she was convincing herself the reason was. Robb loved Arya and defended her at every chance he got but he hadn't said much about her since the news this morning. 

"I'm in the mindset of buying her a plane ticket and making sure she gets her ass on a flight home," Robb stated flatly. "Get Gendry and Jon on board with the plan as well. If she's involved with Gendry in any way she might listen more to him and we both know she idolizes Jon. She won't listen to us."

"She won't listen to _me_ , you mean. She idolizes _you_ , too, Robb." It came out almost bitter and jealous and she bit her lip. The little green monster, new to her and awakened when she saw Ros flirting with him, reared its ugly little head. She couldn't believe it. She was envious of Robb's strictly brotherly affection for their sister. No, no. She was mistaken.

"We will figure it out. Worse case scenario, she comes home with us." Robb ran fingers through his damp hair. "I wasn't counting on that. I mean, we have so little time as it is to - well - to - finish up you list. I mean, if you are sure you want to go through with the rest of it."

"We are close to finishing it, Robb. Why would I not want to finish it? Unless you've changed your mind about what's left."

"I told you when I agreed to it that I was all in. No matter what." His voice was soft and restrained. "I mean to stick with that. To make you happy and give you what you want. It is what what you want, isn't it? Still?"

His tone gave her pause and she wondered if she was imagining feelings coming off of Robb that she didn't quite expect. She meant to reply but she heard a roaring on the near-abandoned road and squinted. Coming towards them in the other lane was a huge set of lights, yellow and red, blinking and approaching at an alarming speed. It zoomed past them and Sansa was temporarily blinded while the truck screeched, veered over, and started backing up to them. 

"I'll go talk to him." Robb sighed. "It's not raining as hard now at least."

Sansa scrambled for the umbrella and handed it to him silently. She expected him to argue but he took it. No doubt he didn't want another wet shirt and she watched him spring out of the car. Now it was time for her to take some pleasure in being able to watch his ass in his painted-on soaked jeans. The view was pleasing but he needed to get out of them as soon as possible. She wondered if there was a hotel near the car shop. 

It didn't take long for Robb to return. He opened the door on her side and hovered over her with the umbrella; of course they were going to ride with Sandor into town. Sansa grabbed her purse and phone and ducked out, staying dry under the umbrella. She skimmed past the hulking man, busy with his hapless job, his back towards them. He was far taller than Robb and about three times as big, his hair long and dark under a trucker's cap. She couldn't help but stare at the massive build of him, his bulging muscles seemingly ripping through his tight shirt. He was intimidating and didn't even acknowledge them. She started to climb into the truck but Robb shook his head and went first. Of course. He didn't want her to sit crammed up against a stranger and she kind of understood it.

The radio was on and Sansa's eyes darted around the dash. A hula girl was stuck in the middle of papers strewn all over. The truck smelled like cigarette smoke and grease. Robb said nothing but the muscle in his cheek was working which made some uneasiness creep up in her. She concentrated on the music. Metallica. _Wonderful_.

They sat in an uneasy silence. Robb seemed moody now, which of course she knew a crap tire with no spare would do that, but there was no reason to be grouchy about it. All they had to do was order one online if they had to and have it expressed shipped. At worst they would have to spend the night somewhere nearby and lose a few hours of drive time. She meant to say this to Robb but instead she hummed to the radio while reaching for his hand. He accepted it and she squeezed.Memories of where he had his hand only a little while ago flooded her mind and she smiled. Robb's hands always felt comfortable and reassuring to her. Now they also brought her such hedonistic pleasure.

Sansa involuntarily jumped as the man yanked open the driver's side door and climbed in. She tried to stifle her shock at his face. He was not a handsome man and he had awful scars along the length of his face, partially obscured by his hair and hat. He seemed to overshadow Robb and when he leaned forward to peer at her past him and she swallowed nervously. His eyes were dark, haunted looking, but Sansa saw a spark of appreciation when he looked at her and suddenly she felt like she was sitting there naked. His obvious brute strength and masculinity overwhelmed her.

"You the one I talked to?" His voice was deep and almost gutteral. It matched his look. 

"Um, yes. Hi. I'm Sansa Stark. This is my husband Robb. We really appreciate this -"

"I got some tires in my shop. I don't just tow cars; I can also fix 'em. Don't know if I have the right size but if not I can get an order in."

"Yes, thank you. You don't know how thankful we are that -"

"Moletown ain't too big. We got a couple of stores. Fast food places. A nice restaurant with karakoe next to a motel. Home Sweet Home it's called. No tourist sights though."

"Oh, thank you. Sandor, is it?"

"Yeah."

That was it for small talk as Sandor started the truck and moved back on the road. Robb flashed her a warning look and she shrugged at him. She watched as Sandor turned up the radio. His hands were large, fitting the rest of him. Immediately she recognized the song and began to sing to break up the monotony and tension.

" _You got me tied down with battleship chains_  
_Fifty foot long and a two ton anchor_  
_Tied down with battleship chains_  
_Fifty foot long and a two ton anchor_

_I can't move my eyes_  
_To see nobody_  
_See nobody but you_  
_I can't move my tongue_  
_To taste nobody_  
_To lick nobody but you_ -"

"San." Robb's brow furrowed and he slightly shook his head as if to tell her to knock it off. Sandor chuckled, though, something light in contrast to his whole being.

"Looks like I got me a little bird in the truck. Nice singing voice. You don't look like a Volbeat fan to me, little bird."

"Her name is _Sansa_ ," Robb retorted. 

Sansa took the compliment shyly but frowned at Robb. What the hell was his problem anyway? It wasn't like he just didn't get off in the backseat of their car. It wasn't like she wasn't holding his hand in a death grip or their bodies weren't smashed up beside each other. 

"Looks like I got me an angry bird as well," Sandor grinned. Sansa was surprised to see a perfectly straight set of teeth slightly tinged yellow. "Ruffled red feathers and all."

Robb looked ready to cost them a towing. Sansa cleared her throat.

"So. Um. You said there's a motel nearby? And restaurant?"

Sandor reached over to turn off the radio and Sansa couldn't help but eye his thick arm and hand. Robb yanked his hand away from her and stared straight ahead.

"Sure. Walking distance even. Good prices, too."

"Thank you." Sansa leaned back and felt the tension radiating off of her brother. It seemed like it was taking forever to reach their destination. 

"You two are married? You look a lot alike."

"For a year now," growled Robb.

Sansa sighed. The road trip wasn't much fun at the moment. Of course the blown tire wasn't exactly happy times but combined with their mother's news of Arya's impromptu outing she could understand Robb's ire. But she was in the same boat and was handling it better. Usually Robb was a take-control, overcome the situation kind of guy but right now he seemed like a petulant child.

Suddenly a small sensuous smile ghosted her lips. She knew what she could do to make Robb forget all about their road troubles, at least temporarily. She still had a small bag of tricks and novelties and she was determined to use it tonight. She couldn't help but giggle a little and blush. Robb turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow but she shrugged and pursed her lips together before allowing an almost wolfish grin. She was not about to give anything away to Mister Grouch Ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the lovely sansafeels...
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/37130247555/in/dateposted/)  
> 


	10. And The Wolves Howl At Night (Oklahoma part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: Home Sweet Home is the name of a motel I stayed at as a kid when my parents and I went on a vacation. It was the only place with a vacancy around and we found out why real quick. It's no longer in existence but it is forever emblazoned on my memory so I gave it its due homage here. lol

" _I’ve got a forbidden love_  
_I’m not giving it up_  
_Not giving it up_  
_I’ve got an uncommon love_  
_I’m not giving it up_  
_Not giving it up_  
_I don’t care if you don’t want it_  
' _Cause I, I got it_  
_Don’t care if you don’t get it_  
' _Cause I, I still want it_ -"

The sound was entirely too much for such a cramped restaurant, but Robb didn't really mind as he appreciatively watched and listened as Sansa belted out the song by Halestorm on the karaoke machine. He even grinned at her song choice and was a little smug knowing he and his sister shared the irony over the pick, which the patrons of course were oblivious as they took in Sansa's lovely singing voice and grooving body.

They were still waiting on a damn tire and were stuck in Moletown until tomorrow, probably mid-day, but he finally cooled his jets a little and relaxed about it. He had called Uncle Brynden, who sheepishly apologized, and called Mom, too, to reassure her that even though they were stranded it was temporary and they were not murdered on the side of the road by a raving psychopath. 

There was nothing to see or do in this shitty little town, but at least the hotel and restaurant were next to each other and the time gave him a reprieve from driving. Home Sweet Home left something to be desired with its peeling wallpapered walls from the 70's and lack of modern amenities, but it was clean and had a working a/c unit. Robb was annoyed; it wasn't good enough for Sansa, and up until now their rooms have been carefully chosen, but beggars can't be choosers. Sansa didn't seem to mind, a bemused expression on her face as she surveyed their modest lodgings, which smelled slightly of mildew, no doubt from the recent rain. 

Sansa has actually had that bemused expression on her since they arrived at Sandor's Speedy Services. It was as if she knew what he was feeling and he tried to take great pains to hide it from her while for the first time he was trying to understand and deal with a gnawing feeling that he hadn't experienced before with any girl he had fucked: jealousy.

He knew his sister was beautiful, sexy, desirable. Of course men would naturally appreciate her visually and no doubt they were behaving like the dogs they are and were mentally fucking her while staring, but that didn't make it acceptable to him. At the fair he had noticed glances from other men but it didn't bother him too much as he wrapped a protective arm around Sansa even tighter, but Sandor's blatant interest could not be ignored for some simple reason: Sansa had been checking him out.

His gut wrenched a little at that. He hated knowing, seeing her appreciate a male form like she did with that neanderthal. Robb always prided himself on his own body, how he worked to keep muscled and trim, but he was nothing compared to the hulking Sandor, and Robb caught Sansa staring at his biceps. Well, he had checked out Ros at the adult shop and acknowledged she was a gorgeous woman, so what was the difference? He was being a hypocrite and he knew it, but that thought didn't register when seeing the exchanges between Sandor and his sister, and it certainly didn't matter when he glanced around the 1950's styled restaurant and noticed the male patrons taking in Sansa. It wasn't just her great singing that held them in a thrall. Robb wasn't stupid. It was her filmy, low cut blouse that boasted her perfect cleavage and the short flirty skirt that showed off legs for miles while she played with her hair shyly as she belted out her song. Granted, she was looking at him and smiling, but having a man doesn't stop her from being ogled. In fact, it probably made her that much more appealing.

Robb took another sip of his beer as Sansa finished to a round of applause. She bowed and Robb glared in the direction of some hooting and whistles. Sansa waved in response and bounded over to their table, giddy from her new fans. She planted a kiss on his cheek before slinking into the chair across from him.

"Your voice is perfect as always, Red." Robb's eyes flickered around the room, noting more than one lingering stare. "You've held the attention of everyone here."

"That was fun, Robb. You should try it." She picked at her previously abandoned dinner. "It might snap you out of your mood."

"What mood?" He took another swig of beer and tried to put on his usual confidence and swagger. "I am more than fine. Just worried about getting that tire in a timely fashion. I don't want to stay in this little cowtown any longer than we have to. Home Sweet Home isn't looking much like home sweet home to me."

"Hmmm." She smiled a coy little smirk. "So our room isn't what we are used to on this trip. The room doesn't matter, does it? What matters is what happens in it?"

Startled, Robb leaned back in his chair to study her. She had gained so much confidence already on this trip, that was for sure. Wasn't that the whole point? If he could pinpoint the change it would have to be her bad cop role play which was such a divergence from her normal self. It was odd to see her as a flirty seductress, assertive and taking control. All her life Sansa has been such a people-pleaser: soft and sweet and sometimes too acquiescing. Robb always tried to encourage her to speak her mind more but she would always just meekly accept his suggestions with a smile. This woman sitting in front of him was not his shy and dreamy little sister. Or maybe he didn't want to see his sister at all, instead focusing on the tempting woman who had no place in their childhood memories. Did it make it less wrong to want to pounce on her right now and take her in front of everyone in the restaurant? The way she smiled and titled her head to look at him made his jealousy ebb away momentarily.

"You are right, Red." He made sure to grin wickedly. It had the desired effect as her eyes dropped to her plate as she bit her lip. He pushed his beer aside. He had been nursing it through his dinner along with a vanilla soda. Funny how he and Sansa had talked about getting trashed on this road trip, visiting the coolest bars across the country, but now neither one of them wanted to. Why dull the senses? He wanted to experience every sensation in its entirety.

Sansa leaned over the table. He had an eyeful of cleavage as she reached for his beer and chugged it.She hated beer. Hated the smell and the taste and she was downing it so expertly Theon would be impressed. Before he could say anything she slammed the mug down onto the table and once again her sly smirk appeared.

"Fortification." Her tone was low and seductive. "I'll take care of the tip if you go pay. I'm suddenly in the mood to make our Home Sweet Home stay a little sweeter."

Robb couldn't pay fast enough. 

 

**************************************

 

The sound of the shower being turned off was an instant aphrodisiac to Robb. Not that he needed any help in that department. He had been lying naked under the stiff white cotton sheets after his own shower, at Sansa's request. She wanted him sans clothing and who was he to object? Even her sweet little demand before she sauntered off to the bathroom had him instantly rock hard. He envisioned her all sorts of ways and even hoped Officer Sister might make a repeat appearance. The jealousy he had felt earlier dissipated with the realization that Sansa was all his in this moment. She was not preparing a sexual surprise for anyone else but him and it was enough. It had to be enough. _For now_. 

He tried to concentrate on the flower pattern on the walls; faded red and white flowers in uniform stripes covering three out of four sides of the room. It matched the oddly placed vase of plastic flowers on the cheap two-drawer dresser opposite the bed. It was a small, cramped room and not nearly good enough for Sansa. She deserved nothing less than the best, like the room at Casterly Rock or the girly Lemon Room in Saccharine. He guessed the wallpaper was from the late 70's. Sansa would know; interior and fashion design was her passion and her major in college. Briefly his thoughts drifted to her decorating his law office. Maybe he would lease a small building and she could have her own design studio next to his business. They could have lunch together every day that way, pop in and out of each others' offices. Maybe engage in a little afternoon delight behind a locked door -

"Robb."

He hadn't realized he was so engrossed in his daydreaming that he didn't hear the creaking of the bathroom door opening. What he saw made his throat immediately dry and he tried to swallow, trying to process the vision in front of him while sitting upright in the bed.

With her hands behind her back, Sansa took a few wavering, cautious tiptoe steps towards the bed and stopped with a small sigh. Her long hair clung to her like a second skin, damp and wet against her flesh, as did a filmy, silky light pink camisole with thin spaghetti straps. Her nipples were hardened against the practically non-existent fabric. Below her waist she was bare. Her strip of pubic hair glistened in the dim lighting of the room and Robb would have rushed over to kiss between her legs, had it not been for the other sights he took in, not sure if he was imagining things. 

On top of her head were a pair of light grey wolf ears, furry and pointed. They would have been completely cute and adorable but Robb's attention was more focused on the fluffy, bushy matching tail that hung down behind her. She planted her feet slightly apart and he could see the tail through the gap. The color matched her ears. It took a few moments for Robb to understand why she wore no panties and it was confirmed when she turned around for him.The wolf's tail was an _anal plug_. She had a wolf's tail attached to an anal plug and it swayed invitingly down from her smooth, perfectly rounded ass. _Dear sweet baby Jesus_. Robb blinked slowly but took in the view with an appreciative eye until he spotted what she held in her hands: another wolf's tail, a darker grey in color. The plug was black and fairly small compared to ones Robb has seen before. It glistened and dripped with lube.

"I feel _wolfish_ tonight." Her voice was low, almost a sweet purr. Music to his ears. "I need you to become my Alpha."

"Sansa." He exhaled before pulling the covers back. "I -"

"Yes?" Her grin turned into a smirk as she looked down at his exposed cock, betraying him, standing at full attention. She held the tail up. The lube was seeping down the base and onto the faux fur. "If you want to _mate_ with me, you will need to take me like a _wolf_ , Robb. To take me like a wolf, you need to _become_ a wolf. First things first." 

Robb hesitated for a moment. The blood was rushing to his cock even faster now and his heart was already racing. Fucking her like a dog in heat was one of his fantasies and he had to admit the butt plug tail was a turn-on. But one for _him_ ? He liked her finger well enough but this was not a finger, although it was slim and smooth and short. _What is good for the goose is good for the gander_ , he thought. _She has one up her ass so it is only fair if I do the same_. The thought of her inserting it for him aroused him more than he cared to admit. Sexual exploration and liberation... _wasn't the road trip all about this_ ?

Nodding his consent, Robb made a move to rise to his feet, but Sansa shook her head and pointed to the middle of the bed.

"On your hands and knees. Like a good Omega. I won't let you be an Alpha until you wear your tail. I already have my tail, so I want to have my way with you first."

He noticed the wavering of her voice and the biting of her lip and realized she was unsure, shy, nervous. She was still Sansa Stark under her dominant bravado. Whatever trepidation he had melted away in a sea of love, lust, and understanding. _Sansa wanted this. Well, Sansa was going to get what she wanted_. 

Robb crawled to the middle of the bed, his hands balled into fists pushing down into the mattress, his knees digging in, slightly apart. It was a strange pose for him without having a woman beneath him to focus his attention on. He felt the bed dip behind him as Sansa crawled onto the bed. He wanted to look over his shoulder but honestly didn't want to see the plug, so he closed his eyes, the image of her in her camisole and ears and tail sharp in his mind. 

He felt her slender hand caressing his left butt cheek. Expecting the cool, liquid sensation of the lube and the pressure of the plug, he gasped in shock and abject pleasure when he felt her warm, wet lips instead tentatively peppering long, slow kisses up and over his ass, her tongue running along the cleft. It felt too good but he thought he should probably protest - even weakly -but it died on his lips and turned into a low moan when her tongue slipped down and inside his hole, her breath soft around him.

"Fuck, Sansa!" No wonder she responded the way she did when he did this to her. It felt really damn good. Too good, when she started moving in and out. He was thankful for the shower time he had. It was the only thought in his head besides the feeling of her tongue. She withdrew and he knew what was coming then.

"Relax," she muttered, gently biting his left cheek. "I'll go slow."

Robb fisted the sheets but did as he was told, feeling the cool slick silicone against his opening. She held him still with her left hand on his ass while slowly - slowly inserting the plug and kissing around it, occasionally nipping lightly. It was definitely thicker than her finger but not entirely unpleasant, going in with some ease not just with her careful ministrations but the generous lubricant combination of her saliva and lube. He could feel the soft fake fur ticking and caressing down in between his legs. It was odd. _Oddly stimulating_. Still, he wasn't quite sure if it was something he would want done again. His body didn't seem to mind it too much as he retained his erection.

"Now you are my Apha." Her arm snaked up between his legs to stroke his cock. There was some lube residue on her fingers and she put it to good use. "Do you want to...do you want to fuck me like a wolf? I remember you saying in your confession you wanted to rut me from behind like a dog."

Robb groaned, reaching a hand down to cover hers to still her movements. Her words and her touch were already bringing him dangerously close and he refused to cum so easily.

"What was it you said? You wanted to bury your cock so far into me that I would never want anything more in life than to be fucked by my brother?" She wrenched her hand away and left him, scooting backwards, swatting at his tail as she did so. He felt it swishing against the insides of his legs. "Put your cock where your mouth is."

_Oh god. She was warming up to the dirty talk_. His heart almost stopped.

"Don't tell me a plug up your ass has made you _shy_." He felt her crawl over beside him, nudging up against his side on all fours, like he was. She rubbed her face into his shoulder and he turned his head to look at her. The camisole dipped down so he was able to have a clear view of her breasts, peeking out from waves of red hair. Her eyes met his and blazed like an inferno, her lips curled into a determined smile. He felt her little teeth bite into him before she gave the spot a long lick."I've chosen my mate. I don't want any other. Tame the she-wolf in me and mark me as yours. You have to take me and fuck me like the little bitch that I am. Make me submit -"

It was enough for him to move away from her, sitting on his haunches while pulling her body down to him. He straddled her legs and she was left lying on her stomach near the edge of the bed, her head on the bottom corner of the mattress. Her arms outstretched, she dug her nails into the edge, the scratching and bunching up of the sheets signifying she was steeling herself for an onslaught. 

_Not yet_.

"You had me on all fours. _Your turn_."

He grabbed the back of her legs to encourage her to crouch. She did eagerly, her head turning. He could see a smirk. Her expression changed in a flash and she whipped her head back around - her wolf ears falling in the process - into the sheets when he dipped his head down to her. He reached up to flick the tail over her ass, the tip resting on her lower back. It was a sight, more so now that her sweet pussy was already glistening and swollen. Obviously the anal plugs were turning her on. That was fine by him. He grappled in his mind for his scant knowledge of wolf mating as he leaned down, his nose grazing just below the plug. Both hands grabbed her inner thighs to spread them further apart and he made sure he sniffed loud enough for her to hear, inhaling her arousal.

"You smell like an eager little bitch in heat. I bet you _taste_ like one, too." He hesitated a little using the word _bitch_ but she seemed to be all right with it, wriggling her perfect little ass into him. Not willing to give her what she wanted instantly, his hands reached up to hold her ass in place, his nose circling around her opening, his breath hot on her engorged pink lips. He heard her whimper a little in frustration. "I want you to _whine_ for it."

Sanas did whine and he heard her clawing at the sheets. It still wasn't enough so he moved one hand up to her anal plug. Hers had a glittering diamond-like end to it, and he gave it a small tug outwards and then in again, slowly, methodically, giving it a little twist after pushing it back in all the way. The slick sound of the motions intermingled with her pleasure moans indicated she used an excessive amount of lube; some of it was leaking out of the sides. He was hyper-aware of his own plug, wanting to remove it but to do so would spoil the role play. Oh, he would make her pay in the best of ways.

"What do you want, my little she-wolf?" He continued moving the plug. while ghosting her sex with his nose. "I can smell what you want but I want you to say it."

"Mmmm. I - I want -"

She paused and he felt her tense, and wondered if the game was over. He didn't want to push her so he said nothing. To try to encourage her, he flicked his tongue in a feather touch to a soaked petal. Not enough to cause much pleasure, but just enough to show her his intentions. His desire.

"I - I want you to - to lick me." It was jagged, shy, but full of need. "I want to - I want to feel your tongue."

He rewarded her honesty by giving her a long, slow lick while still working the plug, listening to her moan. Her secretions clung easily to his tongue. She always tasted so damn good to him but still, he resisted doing more and waited. She realized he was going to take everything she said literally and she half-laughed in frustration.

"You _asshole_."

"You said you wanted me to lick you. I did." He couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess I'm done then?" For good measure he licked up through her taint to the plug and felt her shudder. He stopped moving the plug as well.

She tried again.

"I want you to lick me and suck on my clit, I want you to fuck me with your tongue and then fuck me with your...cock. I want you to fuck me fast, hard, like a wolf would fuck his mate. Make me yours and let me know I'm yours when you - when you cum inside me. I want you to make me howl when I cum - _oh, god_."

Robb's mouth was on her before she even finished, his cock twitching and weeping for release at her words. He licked in rhythmic strokes, dipping down and under to her clit to suck before running his tongue up and into her hole, giving in to her request and fucking her with it. Back down, swirling around her clit, back in again... it sounded like she was sobbing.

"Yes! Please, Robb. Make me cum. Ah, I need fucked by your fingers -" He inserted two instantly. "Three -" He added a third. "Faster, I need them faster while you bite my clit -" He nipped gently on her nub before sucking it in between his teeth, his tongue a buffer. He could tell she was close- hell, he was close without being inside of her - and the sounds of her arousal matched the plug earlier. 

"I'm - I'm so close, Robb - please fuck me. Shove your cock inside me and fuck me _hard_ , as hard as you can. I want to - I want you to fuck me deeper than I've ever been fucked before. I love you fucking me, claiming me. I don't want to cum unless I can feel your dick inside me, _please_ -" She was openly sobbing now in pure ecstasy. What kind of wicked, hot little demon had he released? It was as if she became another woman. A determined, dirty, sexy, naughty woman and he goddamn _loved it_.

It was enough for Robb to jerk himself up, grab a hold of her hips, and enter her sharply. She gripped the edge of the mattress and shrieked but he knew it wasn't in pain as she bucked up against him, taking him balls-deep. He was immersed in her wet heat and all he could do was gasp for breath as he instantly, madly thrust into her, starting a brutal pace. Her wolf's tail flipped to the side and with every brutal thrust he pushed into the plug. He was absolved of any worry when she cried out her affirmation.

"Oh god, yes! Harder, please. Robb -" He didn't know how much harder he could go without truly hurting her. The pace was creating a sheen of sweat on him as he crouched over her. Her body quivered under him and then collapsed down into the mattress in response to the violent lovemaking. He followed her, biting into her neck, trying to support his weight by planting his arms on either side of her by her rib cage.

"I want you to - I want you to fuck my ass." It came out as a whine and Robb stopped instantly, not sure if he heard her right or if maybe she said something she didn't mean to.

"Sansa?"

"You heard me. Take that fucking thing out and give my ass a proper plug."

"Sansa, I -"

"Are you my Alpha wolf? Prove it. Fuck my ass and make me _like_ it. You heard me. I _know_ you want to."

Her wish was his command. Always.

He pulled out of her, his cock sopping with her juices, and reached down to slowly pull out her plug. She exhaled and relaxed as it left her body and Robb got quite the view of her lube-drenched hole. Now he knew why she used an excessive amount of it. She planned this from the time she inserted in the bathroom.

_Fuck it_.

He reached his own plug, relaxing his body enough to pull it out. It was another odd feeling but he didn't dwell on it much, his focus solely on giving Sansa what she wanted. And apparently that was anal sex. He wanted to ask if she had ever had it before and decided he didn't want to know. He would just assume she hadn't and take it from there. The anal plug had opened her up and she was already slick with lubrication. Still, he crouched down again on top of her and gently inserted a finger which slipped in easily. Carefully he added two and she didn't cringe, only moaned out little and he felt her clench around his fingers.

"Are you sure?" 

"God yes. Please."

Her assent was all he needed as he withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up, carefully inserting the tip. He felt resistance and slickness from the lube and she relaxed. She was tight but he slid in inch by inch, ready to pull out at the slightest show of pain from her. She whimpered and whined but didn't tell him to stop, so he pushed all the way in and stilled for a moment. He was fully sheathed in her ass and he almost lost it right then and there.

"Sansa." He leaned into her ear, his hands balled into fists on either side of her. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." It came out as a gasp as she turned her head sideways, her hair spilling over the edge of the mattress. "Move. Fuck me, Robb."

Robb started moving, a slow, languid pace, gyrating his hips up against her with each stroke, biting her earlobe, her neck, her shoulder. He watched her face, her mouth open and her eyes screwed shut, little jagged groans emitting every time he bore down into her. His chest dipped down to touch her back, feeling the silk of her delicate camisole.He reared up again, trying to gain traction with his feet and hands. Sansa yanked and pulled at the sheets, nearly ripping the fitted sheet off the bed.

"Sansa, Sansa, my Sansa." He started panting to her ear. He was close now. Too close again. He realized she was receiving no clitoral stimulation so he wrenched a hand down between her and the mattress to find her clit, still so very soaked. She was so swollen he knew it wouldn't take expertise to get her off at this point, just some haphazard strokes would suffice. She lifted up a little to accommodate him, which only burrowed him deep into her ass. She moaned but didn't move away.

"A little harder. Robb - ah." The wolf teasing was lost with the discarding of the tails. All there was now was the two of them and their lust, and her wants. He quickened his pace, still methodical, still tempered with restraint. "I'm - I'm cumming. _Oh god_ , you feel so good in my ass. I love it. It's - new - I - it's - I -"

He leaned his head in as far as he could do to silence her with a kiss and she craned her neck as far back as she could to receive it. Moments later she peaked with a cry and a near-scream and he tried to swallow it with another kiss as he pulsed inside her ass. His groan was unabashedly loud as well and he had to admit he liked this, too. Robb stopped his movements, trailing kisses down her sweaty neck to her shoulder, where he sank his teeth in, marking her. Withdrawing as gently as he could, he heard her whimper and he apologized, even as watching his cum leaking out of her turned him on. 

"Never say sorry," she murmured. She went limp underneath him, panting into the sheets. Robb's instinct was to jump up and run for a towel, but instead he nudged her to her side, slinking in behind to spoon her against him. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in. In response she turned and nuzzled back into his neck, licking the sheen of sweat there. 

Like true wolves.

"You truly claimed me. Made me your mate." She giggled softly, sleepily.

Robb smiled and nuzzled into her a little closer, letting out a muffled laugh as he tried to picture himself with his wolf's tail, his arms tightening around her possessively. He began to say something but thought better of it. His mirth faded and he said nothing, sighing against her.

_Wolves mate for life_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the ever lovely sansafeels!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/23890047388/in/dateposted/)  
> 


	11. Fourth Time's A Charm And An Eye Opener (Arizona)

"This is it, San, I mean it. Fourth time is a charm or not at all."

Robb held the door for her as they slipped into Elvira's, the fourth bar in the duration of an hour. Sansa shrugged at the annoyed tone in his voice and sauntered in. She already had a couple of shots in her, but Robb hadn't touched so much as a drop of beer. She had a slight buzz and felt a little relaxed, nothing more. It felt good to get out of the warm night. Everyone says Arizona has a dry heat but dry or humid, it made little difference. Her thin black blouse and matching short silky skirt were gossamer thin, perfect for the weather, but when she stepped into the bar she shivered; but if it was from the air conditioning, Robb's protective touch on her hip, or her determination to mark one more thing off her list, she wasn't quite sure.

This bar was less seedy than the others and much more clean. The clientele hopefully would be better as well. It was one large, oval-shaped establishment. To the right was the bar of brick, facing the comfortable looking chairs and low tables. There was a raised platform in the back where five poles were spaced strategically. Scantily clad women danced -or, rather-gyrated to the music which was at a tolerable level and the lighting had a yellowing tint to it. Overall it was a decent bar as she made her way with Robb to to sit on two stools facing the brick wall of every liquor known to man.The counter was black and polished so well Sansa could see her reflection in it, and immediately the bartender turned around, flinging his cloth onto his shoulder. 

"New faces. Welcome to Elvira's. What will be the pleasure tonight?"

The man was sharply dressed in all black, his dress shirt unbuttoned to give a relaxed look. He seemed in his mid to late 40's, with short salt and pepper hair and a mustache that slightly curled upwards. He was a well-groomed man and there was a predatory, cocky air about him that Sansa felt a little uncomfortable with. She shook her head and looked away, twisting to scan the patrons at the tables as Robb ordered a beer. The jukebox was cranking out a good tune befitting a bar. Sansa recognized it and tried to concentrate on the music to calm her nerves.

_The city lights, they blind your sleep_.  
_You love an' die an' a fall from grace_  
_The sleep it come and go, it don't come cheap_.  
_Read the lies upon my face_.  
_When you're comin' down, remember to breathe_ -

Sansa frowned. Maybe they shouldn't have tried to do this on a week night, but come the weekend they would be at Jon's and there would be no chance in hell to troll bars with Robb. It has taken until now for her to be confident and self-assured enough to go through with this. Still, her gaze flitted over the customers. Too old. Too rough. Too loud. Obviously with a date. Too serial-killer looking. Looks like a bath is needed. Mentally she was checking off pretty much everyone until she rested her eyes on a table in the far corner. One guy, probably around the same age of the bartender, leaned back in his chair, a bored expression on his face as he stared off in the dancing girls' direction. His hair was slicked back and she could see lines raking down his face as he jauntily threw back his beer. Beside him, a younger man sat leaning forward, his back to the girls, eyes cast downward. Cute, really cute and oddly baby-faced with a mop of dark brown hair. She noted he was dressed in a Harley t-shirt that showcased a solidly built form and jeans with a chain wallet (dear god, who had a chain wallet nowadays) hanging from his dark jeans. His legs were negligently crossed at his ankles under the table and he looked every bit as bored as his sharper-edged buddy. Sansa wasn't aware she was staring until he happened to look up to meet her gaze and smile. His eyes were dark and drowsy and his cheeks full as he tapped his fingers on the table. Embarrassed to be caught, Sansa dragged her eyes away and turned back around to the counter where she met the intuitive gaze of the bartender.

"I'm Baelish, the owner, in case there is anything you need," he said smoothly. Without missing a beat, he nodded in the man's direction. "That is Podrick Payne. He's a regular here with his partner-in-crime, Bronn. Podrick's a good kid, very popular with the ladies."

Sansa did not miss the tone in his voice and she elbowed Robb. Already Robb had been following her stare and he looked at her, a blue eye winking as he chugged on his beer. He smelled so good from his recent shower, dressed simply in a David Bowie t-shirt and jeans. In some way she resented that wink. She couldn't explain why. He had been so quiet since the night they role played as wolves and he had not made love to her since. Well, that was only two nights ago. Granted, he masturbated her when she woke up yesterday morning and went down on her last night before they both passed out, but aside from that, he merely held her through both nights. She understood he was giving her body a much needed break from being penetrated and she knew she needed it but it was frustrating all the same. Even more frustrating that he seemed so nonchalant about their bar-hopping, even acting downright amused each time they left without anything being fulfilled.

"I could call Podrick over here, if you'd like," the man behind the counter drawled, staying neutral in his actions but his words thick with understanding. Sansa shifted uneasily in her seat which did not go unnoticed. "Or, there can be an opportunity for you to meet him another way."

"Hey now, Bae, don't be pimpin' out Pod's fine ass until I have a crack at it," laughed a woman entering the other side of the bar. She had to be near middle-aged, short and a bit hardened, her ample breast pouring out of her too-tight blouse, her dark hair framing her round face. She was definitely the crass, rode-hard-and-put-away sweaty type. Her eyes drank in Robb and she flipped her hair back, leaning forward to show her assets. "That cutie pie has my number written all over him. Been tryin' for months. Oh, hey there, honey. Damn you are a _hottie_. Look at those goddamn curls!"

Robb nearly choked on his beer and tried not to recoil from her when she reached out to touch a curl on his head.

"Ma'am." Robb acknowledge her politely as he would any of their mother's friends. Sansa tried to suppress a giggle. She knew Robb wasn't out looking for a Mrs. Robinson, and a skanky one at that. Robb quickly finished the beer and handed it to her and she frowned, taking the empty bottle.

"Another?" She purred. "Or maybe a free lap dance? Ain't no one better in Arizona than me."

"No thanks." Robb grinned then, sliding his arm around Sansa's waist. "My wife here, she is the only lap dancer I need."

"Is that so, now?" Sansa felt the older woman's eyes on her.

"I can move." It was the truth. Robb knew she could dance but the lap dance thing, well, she only had some pole lessons as a workout regimen. He had never seen her dance sexy, and a thought crossed her mind. The previously downed alcohol bolstered her courage. She didn't like the way the woman was devouring Robb with her starving eyes, didn't like how she touched his hair or was throwing her tits his way. Granted, Robb was turned off by her and slipped a hand up her own skirted thigh, but the woman irritated her. She looked over again to the man Podrick and found him watching her with his smile still on his face as he nodded.

"My dear, would you like to... choose a tune and...show Sybil?" Baelish seemed amused at the little pissing contest that seemed to pop out of nowhere between her and his employee. Sansa smiled at Podrick before placing her hand on top of Robb's. It felt like he was burning through her skirt.

"How about it, Red?" Sansa turned to see Robb raising his eyebrows, nodding once over to the table in the corner. "Not for _me_. For _that_ guy."

Dear Robb, he always seemed to know her thoughts before she gave voice to them. She knew then for sure that he assented to her choice of man, and for that she was relieved and a little aroused. Her panties felt damp in no time, but she still feared rejection. Baelish must have sensed it as well and he leaned forward, a devilish smile painting his unconventionally handsome face.

"I've come to know Pod as a regular here, my dear. He seems quite taken with you as he cannot look anywhere else. Even as your husband is feeling you up. Go choose your song on our jukebox and have a go."

Sansa sighed when Robb retracted his hand and asked for another beer and she started shaking in pure nervousness and excitement. Sybil's smile was wiped off her face as she slid a bottle to Robb and stepped back, leaning against the back counter, waiting. A defiant streak ran through her. _That's right. Touch my man and not only will I enforce my claim, I'll also take what you've lusted after for months and been rejected time and time again. Skank ass bitch_. Was it the alcohol talking or just the new heady knowledge that she was desired? Did it matter?

She slid off the bar stool as gracefully as she could to make her way to the jukebox. It was an old one, restored to its former glory, probably from the early 80's. She felt his hand on her shoulder as she passed Robb.

"San. Are you sure?" Robb, being Robb. Giving her a chance to chicken out. Old Sansa might have freaked out and left, but New Sansa knew what she wanted and was going to go for it while she had the courage to do so. She nodded her head, taking in Robb's suddenly serious eyes.

"Well, are _you_ ?" She retorted.

"Yeah. Sure, why the hell not?" Robb glanced over at Podrick and a wry grin formed. "Knock him dead, Red." 

She couldn't hear the clicking of her low heels as she sauntered over to select a good song. A good song for a lap dance. There were many to choose from, of course, but she wanted a nice slow one with a steady beat. Then she saw it. Puscifer's Rev 22:20. Her nails tapped on the contraption for a moment, her heart starting to hammer furiously in her chest. She wanted this. It was on her road trip bucket list. It was one of her fantasies, one she had kept a secret from everyone until she shared it with Robb. Now it might be coming true and she didn't know how to handle it, not really. Things were changing on this trip in ways she never thought possible. Not even in her wildest dreams.

Sansa turned around. Robb was guzzling down his beer like he was in a contest while keeping an eye on her. Baelish had made his way over to Podrick and Bronn's table, bending over to tell him something, to which he tilted to see her and nod before adjusting his posture to a more upright position. Dear god, this was happening? Yes. Yes, it was. She turned back around, took a deep breath, and made her selection.

Sansa pivoted around to saunter past Robb - she refused to meet his eyes for this - and she made her way across the room. She was only steps away when the song started, the tempo rhythmic and slow. She could do this. Podrick came more into focus, an attractive man, not oozing a formidable sex appeal like Robb, but sexy in a boyish charm sort of way. None of her exes had a friendly smile or warmth in the eyes. His eyes were brown. Heart in mouth, Sansa tossed her hair back over her shoulders.

"I'm Sansa. I'd.. I'd like to ah -" She started to sway her hips, remembering her moves, swaying to the music, her arms reaching up so she could thread her hands through her hair.

"No worries, love. Call me Pod." He had an accent but she couldn't place it. English? Irish? It didn't matter as he scooted his chair back, stretching his arms behind him and locking his hands behind the chair while grinning.

 _Don't be aroused by my confession_  
_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption_  
_I know Christ is comin', and so am I_  
_And you would too if this sexy devil caught your eye_ -

She wanted to close her eyes but refused, staring at her little guinea pig, her little lab rat. He seemed to make it so easy as she shimmied to the floor, hands now on her hips, moving down to clutch her knees to spread them apart, aware her skirt was a little short - and not caring. Back up again, she moved in to straddle his lap. She fit nicely. Ah, this - 

_She'll suck you dry_  
_And still you'll cry, to be back in her bosom_  
_To do it again_  
_She'll make you weep_  
_And moan and cry, to be back in her bosom_  
_To do it again_ -

Somehow her hands carded through his hair. It was thick and soft. She felt his warm breath on her, so close now gyrating against him, clutching now at his broad shoulders. He had really nice biceps as well.

"You won't touch me?" It came out breathless, hitched. 

_(Pray) Til I go blind_  
_(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives_  
_Prayin' to stay in your arms just until I can die a little longer_  
_Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike_  
_She'll eat you alive_ -

She caressed his shoulders up and around to clasp her hands behind his neck. She was grinding into his lap, sure he could either feel her wetness or maybe even smell her through her ultra-thin panties. It was turning her on. A lot.

"I can't, love," he whispered. She could feel him through his jeans, hard as a rock.

"You _can_. I am not an employee and I give you permission." She swallowed hard, trying to focus on the lap dance, proud she was doing a good enough job that a stranger was aroused from it yet at the same time she was nearly out of her mind with with the unfamiliarity of it all. Still, there was something about this man that was reassuring. She had picked a good one. Slowly he licked his bottom lip and brought his arms forward, only to place his hands on the back of his head.

The song ended, changed. It was still a sexy tune, but Sansa hesitated until she felt his hands tentatively touch her waist, fingertips so light against the waist of her skirt. It was the encouragement she needed and she leaned forward to his ear, the Kills' DNA song bolstering her, along the previous booze as well.

"Do you want something more? I know __I do." Sansa of one month ago would never dare to be so brazen. Fear of rejection flickered. "I can feel you."

Gently, so gently, she felt thick, warm hands slide down to her ass to pull her closer, more firm against his erection. Shyly she pulled away from his ear to look at him and his drowsy eyes were full of understanding as he smiled lazily. Suddenly she was aware that she had stopped her facade of a dance and looked over to his friend, who had a shit-eating grin on his face before turning his attentions back onto the dancers. The few patrons had lost interest in the scene when the lap dance ended and went back to their own thing. She started to crane her neck over to see where Robb was when she breathed in his scent, feeling his hand on her back.

Podrick looked up to Robb and nodded, his grin widening as his eyebrows shot up. Sansa suddenly wondered how many times he has been propositioned like this and guessed this wasn't his first time at the rodeo. Indeed, she also wondered if the owner was more than just a bartender but put the thought aside. Nothing mattered. Just the here and now. Podrick's past was not her concern, only her present and she knew this was what she wanted, even as Robb's reassuring hand skimmed up her back to her neck. He pushed up against her and she could feel him, too, hard against her back. She knew he was staking his claim and also conveying at the same time that he was a part of this. She needed him to be a part of this or her nerve would leave her.

Wordlessly, Pod gave her a nudge to stand up so she did, her legs suddenly feeling as if they would give out on her. She bumped back into Robb, waiting, not sure what to do until Pod nodded and thumbed in the direction of the men's restroom. He leaned over to Bronn to mutter something and his friend nodded, surveying them with a wicked grin.

_Oh god, this was going to happen_. 

If not for Robb's arm around her waist moving her away, she would have swooned on the spot. No one seemed to pay them any mind as Robb guided her past the table and chairs to the left side of the room where the men's restroom waited, loomed. Furtively she glanced over to watch Pod lean over the counter to Baelish, toss a wad of rolled-up bills down, say a few words, then wave to a seething Sybil before walking towards them, a hand raking through his thick brown hair.

_Oh god, this was actually, really, seriously going to happen_.

She felt like screaming and laughing and dying and living all at once as Robb pushed open the door for her. The bathroom was dim but well-lit enough. It was clean, thankfully, with a dual sink counter under a massive mirror, three urinals, and one stall.

"Are you sure?" Robb's voice was husky, molten in her ear. She couldn't speak but she nodded her consent and was shocked when he twirled her around, shoving her up against the counter to kiss her. She found his lips were trembling - as were hers - and he tasted like beer. She was going to ask how many he had but instead gave over to his demanding kiss as his hand snaked up under her skirt to instantly push a finger inside her panties and straight inside her, feeling how wet she already was. "First kiss, first finger in your cunt," he muttered.

Her legs almost gave out. Robb had never shown possession like that before, never been so rough with his touch and kiss. She loved the feral streak and gasped when he abruptly withdrew as the bathroom door creaked open.

Pod approached them and Sansa couldn't speak for the life of her, tightening her grip on Robb's arm.

"Are you sure, Sansa?" Her name on a stranger's lips sounded so odd, but she liked his accent. It was sexy. "Husband too?"

"Robb." Robb suddenly smiled. "Whatever the lady wants, I do."

"Robb. Sansa?"

"Yes." It came out as a squeak. "Are you English?" Oh god, what a stupid thing to say. Pod didn't seem to mind and smiled his warm smile.

"Scottish."

She meant to say something sultry but her thoughts became a white haze as Pod approached her to cup her face in his hands for a kiss. In her low heels she was nearly eye-level to him and her lips parted for his. She expected him to kiss her as fiercely as Robb had, to be quick and forceful as this was happening in the men's room at a public bar and it wasn't like they had a lot of time, and was taken aback when his lips moved slow and hot against hers. Pod was a skilled kisser and she melted into it, even has she felt Robb moving to her right side, leaning up against her to kiss her ear. The strange and familiar, two lips on her at once, was intoxicating and went straight to her head like a glass of expensive wine. Not sure what to do with her hands, she sought out Pod's belt to unbuckle it, and he tore his lips away, his hands staying hers. 

"It's all about _you_ , love." He buried his lips into her neck, kissing softly and licking, "Just you."

"Agreed." Robb's lips found the other side of her neck, more insistent, nipping instead of licking. It was pure euphoria and she couldn't stop trembling, not even when she reached up to touch their shoulders then grip them for dear life. So unreal, to feel their bodies closing in, so surreal to be pinned up against a bar's bathroom sink while her brother and a complete stranger were skimming hands up her sides to her breasts. She felt the buttons on her blouse being undone and the clasp of her bra - conveniently in the front and chosen on purpose - being freed, leaving her exposed. Two wet mouths and tongues flicked and sucked while Sansa tried to repress a moan with little success. Vaguely she was aware of the music outside but her own pleasure drowned it out and all she could hear besides her hammering heartbeat was the heavy breathing of the two men laving attention to her breasts, even as she felt Robb's hand shoving her skirt up around her waist almost impatiently while Pod's snaked down her thigh as if he had all the time in the world.

"Ah." She wasn't quite sure she could form coherent words, not when Robb's mouth left her so he could kneel and slowly slide down her black barely-there and completely drenched thong. She looked down then, moving her feet so Robb could take them completely off of her and stuff them in his pocket. His blue eyes blazed up at her. It seemed to much to handle as Pod also dropped to his knees and her heart threatened to stop when he grabbed her left thigh, encouraging her to widen her stance and spread before them, which she did more willing than any whore would for the both of them, spreading as far apart as she could go and still remain standing.

"Hold your skirt up for us, love?" It was a question more than demand from the Scot, and Sansa assented by doing as she was asked. She tried to fight the urge to close her eyes and focused on what they were doing instead. Robb followed suit - oh, she never thought him to be a follower - and held her right leg with his left hand. It seemed to burn into her skin but the feelings was nothing compared to their fingers delving down to spread her lips apart, exposing her even more to the cool air conditioning in the bathroom. 

"What - what are - oh, _oh god_ !" She moaned, squeezed her eyes shut and clutching her skirt up for dear life and moaned when she felt a pair of tongues on her, wet and prodding and seeking. She whimpered in ecstasy as Robb and Pod seemed to be searching for their rightful place on her cunt, their fingers still spreading her wide. A growl seemed to come from Robb and she dared to peek, whining even louder at the sight. Pod's head was slightly higher, tilted; his slim, saliva-slick tongue settling on her clit, taking long swipes against it before his lips enclosed on it, sucking. Robb's long Tully tongue caught the crevices around before settling on her opening, thrusting in and fucking her with it like it was his cock. The sounds of her slick against their mouths was obscene.

_God, Robb must be drunk. Drunk enough to do this_ -

Sansa started to peak. She could feel it taking over, building too quickly at this new sensation, this new sense of power and lust and tawdriness. It was dirty, naughty, depraved and it turned her on more than anything ever had before. Her brother and a complete stranger were worshiping her cunt with their mouths at the same time and she could think of nothing sexier. Breath hitching, she loosened her hold on her skirt to reach down and grip the hair of her men, left hand in thick straight chocolate, right hand in silky loose curls of auburn, bucking up into them as best she could as she climaxed, throwing her head back and biting her tongue to reduce her cries to strangled moans that died in her throat as she quaked, Robb's tongue fucking her through it while Pod's sucked hard on her clit. It was glorious. If only she didn't have to be so quiet.

"San." Opening her eyes and tilting forward, letting go of the handfuls of hair, she looked down to meet Robb's eyes as he withdrew his tongue and sat up a little, his mouth glistening. She must have been really flowing like a river. Pod's wet mouth left her as well as he waited, but it was Robb's mischievous sparkle in his eyes that made her smile in her satiation. "Mark _this_ one off, too."

Sansa couldn't believe it when Robb reached over to grab Pod around the neck to bring him in, meeting his wet mouth with his. It was a sight, her handsome brother locking lips with the sweet Pod, both of their lips saturated with her secretions. Pod accepted it for what it was worth after a second of surprise, kissing back just as fierce, and Sansa couldn't help my let out an "oh my god" when their tongues came into play. No doubt they could taste her orgasm. It was erotic and hot and satisfying to witness something she had always wanted to see: Robb kissing another man. Even though she just had a mind-blowing orgasm, she felt herself getting turned on again.

All three of them were startled by the bathroom door nearly opening before it was slammed shut. Sansa froze and Robb and Podrick scrambled to their feet, yanking her skirt back down and standing in front of her.

"Go piss off in a bottle. This shitter is closed," a voice wafted through, before some thumping ensued and something like the muffled sound of a chair being dragged to the front of it. 

"Bronn." Pod was still struggling for air as he wiped his fingers across his mouth. He turned around to face Sansa, his cute puppy-dog eyes and sweet smile returning. "Is that what you wanted, love? If so -" He turned to leave, throwing a causal nod in Robb's direction as if that torrid kiss never happened, as if they tongues didn't meet on the same woman's pussy, Robb backed away, his eyes questioning, and she knew they were giving her a choice. 

_She wanted more_.

As if some demon took over her body she grabbed Pod by the back of the shirt and the front of Robb's, stumbling with them into the only stall, shutting and securing it behind her. Two pairs of patient eyes and sexy smirks waited on her. On her...to tell them what she wanted. Her mind raced but only for a moment.

"Pod... sit." Like a well-trained puppy Podrick sat down on the toilet. She tried to articulate what she wanted next but instead reached down to unbuckle his belt and tug at his jeans. He got the idea and took over, pushing them down, along with his black boxer briefs, the chain wallet clanking against the porcelain commode. He sat slightly reclined, his cock now exposed and at full attention. Sansa's eyes widened at the sight of it. It wasn't abnormally huge or overly thick or anything; it was curved. Bent at an angle and she had never seen anything like it. And uncircumcised as well.

"Where do you want me, San?" Robb came up behind her to nibble on her neck. "I can stay away, be near, or touch you, or not, whatever you want."

"Here, just here, anywhere." She turned to give him a kiss, slow and deep and reassuring. Robb. Brother, lover, friend. He made this possible. He was making her fantasy come true. 

As was Pod.

Sansa turned back to Pod and began to kneel, but he stopped her by reaching down to fish around in his jeans pocket, pulling out a condom, holding it up in suspension. Sansa nodded her consent and he smoothly ripped open the package and rolled the condom down his length.

"You worked on my lap enough, love. Let me work for you on this go."

Before she could move to impale herself on his lap, Robb pushed up behind her, wrapping one arm around to caress an exposed breast, the other smoothing down between her legs to work his magic on her clit. Knowing her sweet spot and just how to get her there. She leaned back into him, sighing as his lips found her neck. She was surprised when he gently nudged her forward and she whimpered at the loss of his fingers. But Pod was waiting patiently, his eyes taking them in appreciatively, his smile inviting. All she had to do was straddle him like she did during her lap dance, only this time there was no clothing in the way...

With Robb's hand resting on her back, Sansa languidly straddled Pod and sank down onto him with no preamble as Pod grasped her hips. They both moaned. It felt strange to have him inside her. She felt the curve hitting a spot deep inside and for a moment she feared she might have to urinate but it was more of a pleasure feeling, pressure in unusual areas, and she gasped, trying to move. Pod leaned into her a little, one hand on her waist and the other reaching to find her clit, swollen and slick again from Robb's touches.

"Easy, love," he murmured, his eyes not leaving hers. "Let me help you." He started guiding and gyrating into her, taking over doing all the work while she enjoyed the ride. 

"Ah. Mmmm. Robb?" She reached back for him and he was there there to steady her, provide support to lean back into, his hands once again over her breasts, lightly pinching her overly sensitive nipples as his lips once again found her neck. This time he was fierce, sucking and biting and she reached back for his hair. One hand suddenly left her breast and she found his index finger sliding into her mouth and she sucked, licked, a plea or promise of what was to come for him if he wanted it... but to her shock he pulled away from her and pushed her into Pod. She leaned in close enough to engage Pod in a kiss and gasped against his mouth when she felt Robb's finger sliding into her ass. She wondered wildly if Robb was going to stick his cock in and shuddered, clenching on his finger. They had agreed there would be no double penetration action if this ever came to pass. She did not want it and Robb understood; but now? Would he try?

"Relax, San. I know you don't want your brother's cock in your ass while you're fucking another guy," he hissed in her ear before biting it. 

Pod's sensual thrusting and clit massaging stopped cold and Sansa huffed at the interruption to her buildup, looking at him in confusion. Before it hit her, Pod coughed, his eyes wide.

"Brother? Holy shit, you aren't husband and wife? You're... _siblings_ ?"

Sansa froze but Robb's finger buried even deeper inside her anus, his lips pressing harder, teeth sinking in. She moaned at his touch but said nothing. How could Robb slip so carelessly? This was the first time since they started the trip that their secret had been revealed. What happens now?

"Well." Podrick started moving again. "That's pretty fucking hot. A first, for me anyway." He looked up at Robb and winked.

Podrick must be a man who has seen and done many a thing, his experiences belied by his innocent looking face and unassuming demeanor. It was a shock to Sansa to hear acceptance so readily, from a stranger no less, a man she was in the process of fucking. For a moment the naughty aspect of this faded and a small spark of tenderness emerged. She whipped back into action, meeting his thrusts while Robb kept their pace behind her with his finger. She was riding Pod- or he was riding her - a little faster now, his fingers matching the pace. She could feel him tightening and then suddenly Robb loomed over top of her, his other hand rushing down supplant Pod's. Podrick acquiesced, only to grab her hips firmly to guide her towards both of their release and she leaned down to kiss him, inviting his tongue in, still tangy with her flavor. Between Robb's fingers and Pod's cock she reached her second orgasm, letting Pod's kisses swallow up her cries as everything went white and dark and threatened to make her faint. She could feel Pod's release within her own as he groaned into her mouth.

"Thank you," she whispered, panting, coming down from her high.

"No, thanks is all mine to you both." Pod smoothed away the damp hairs sticking to her forehead. A tender, lover's caress. "Here I thought Bronn and I were to have another boring weeknight. Then two hot redheads set their sights on me for some reason."

"Thanks for the hot compliment." Robb slowly withdrew his finger and his hand and smoothed Sansa's skirt down, snaking his arms under hers to help her disengage from a softening Pod. She sighed at the loss of feeling so filled but Pod needed to get rid of the condom before it leaked, she supposed. Reluctantly she shimmied away from him, watching as he stood, slid out of the condom, flung it into the toilet, and pulled up his boxer briefs and jeans.

"Do - do I get my panties back?" She turned to face Robb, looking down to his jeans pocket. His erection was visible, straining against his dark jeans. He hadn't had his release yet.

"They were drenched, San. Putting them back on would only irritate you. So, no." Robb grinned wickedly, his eyes suddenly dark. "Here, Red, let me -" He adjusted her bra, cupping her breasts as he did so, before snapping it back into place and buttoning up her blouse, planting chaste kiss on her forehead. He opened the stall door. "Ladies first."

Sansa teetered out, her legs like jelly. She still couldn't believe what just happened, even as she heard the toilet flush and Podrick emerged, his shirt tucked in and his hands carding through his hair, looking just as he did when he entered the restroom.

"You know you're not supposed to flush a condom down a toilet, right?" Robb chided him, a protective arm curling around Sansa's waist. His attitude was amazingly light considering he had his tongue down the other man's throat.

Pod said nothing but chuckled, grappling for his wallet, producing a black card. Sansa accepted it with a smile. She knew it was his contact information; she had nowhere else to place it except her bra; she had left her purse back at their hotel and only had her driver's license in Robb's wallet. As seductively as she could she tucked it inside her left breast.

"Thanks, love. I'll be seeing you two again, I hope." With a small, lingering kiss on her cheek he was gone, stopped momentarily by a barricaded door until his friend Bronn moved the chair for him to pass through.

"Robb." It was just the two of them again, as if Pod was just some sort of daydream. Her hand palmed his erection. "You -"

"Shh. No worries, San. Like I've never had blue balls before. I'll get over it. It wasn't about me, after all. This was for you." He smiled down at her but for some reason his eyes looked blank. "We should probably get the hell out of here anyway."

Sansa silently agreed, taking a few moments to adjust her clothes and hair and wash her hands. Robb peeked out the door to make sure no one was coming in and they slipped out together hand-in-hand, trying to act natural. She was pretty sure everyone knew what was going on and was more certain of the fact when she saw Baelish sporting a small, knowing smirk, and Sybil glared their way before turning her faded charms onto a young patron. Sansa spotted Pod back in his original seat with his friend. This time his nod was followed by a raise of his hand, and Sansa responded in kind, before letting Robb lead her out into the balmy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! ;) Thanks to sansafeels, who had an original request for a cameo of Podrick Payne "selling ice cream or something". He got promoted from a fair worker to... working on Sansa's road trip bucket list. Ah, Pod!!
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
> "Remember to Breathe" by Owen Campbell  
> "Rev 22:20" by Puscifer  
> "DNA" by The Kills
> 
> Moodboard by sansafeels. This is an animated/GIF board on Tumblr but posting it here, I lost the GIF ability, sorry... still love it! :)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/38106582934/in/dateposted/)  
> 


	12. The Last Night Before (San Bernardino, California)

The frustration crashed over Robb like a perfect storm as Sansa, fed up and obviously in no mood to argue anymore, unbuckled her belt to purposely crawl onto his lap in the driver's seat. He threw his hands up in an "I surrender" gesture, even as he was tempted to smack her square on her perfectly-shaped ass.

"Yes, I'm _so_ sorry, my husband screwed it up. I'd like two chicken tacos, no lettuce, extra tomatoes, light on the sauce and add refried beans and sour cream. I'd also like the beef nachos but with no ground beef, could I have chicken, and extra beans and extra sour cream, light on cheese? Oh, and a bottled water, please."

Sansa slid back into her seat as Robb cursed under his breath. The top was down so he tried to refrain from saying what he really wanted to. It was a starry night, beautiful, even if it was a bit too warm. Any other time he would appreciate the scenery, but now he just scowled and glared at his sister instead as they inched forward through the Taco Tangent drive-thru. It was nearly midnight but the 24/7 joint was bustling with business. Robb passed on the menu but apparently Sansa was ravenous.

"What was that, Robb?" Her tone was light and snotty. 

"Nothing, Miss Picky Ass." It was nothing new. Sansa special ordered anything she ever requested, be it from a fancy restaurant or a greasy spoon. "I should have sent you out by yourself to get this. Or just driven to Jon's instead of holing up in San Bernardino."

"Yes, well, I guess we both surprised each other. I thought you couldn't get to Jon's fast enough now." It was muttered softly even as she gnashed her teeth and turned her head from him. "Maybe _I'll_ grab the plane home and you and _Arya_ can make it a road trip back to Maine instead." 

Robb refused to take the bait as he made it to the window to pay. It has been her idea to not push ahead and make it to Jon's tonight. Instead they found themselves at a quaint hotel in San Bernardino. As soon the the bags were dropped, Sansa announced she was in the mood for Mexican food and demanded he drive; it was a strange, busy city and she was scared to go off alone. He had not missed the way she looked almost mournfully at the king-sized bed and then at the love seat at the end. No doubt thinking of last night, when they argued over some stupid trivial things and Robb took the floor as his bed at their hotel in Tuscon. He had picked the fight, half-drunk still with the stink of the bar and beer on him. He couldn't remember now what started it all but he remembered calling her a snotty little brat and she had called him a pompous ass.

"Let me check it before you pull away," she demanded as he handed her the sack and her bottled water. He didn't order anything as his stomach was in rows. Ignoring her, he pulled away and headed straight back to their hotel. It was a lovely night for a cruise but all he wanted to to was sleep off this day and make it to Jon's first thing in the morning.

"Damn you, Robb, this is wrong!" Her whine startled him. For a moment, he thought she was talking about them and his heart sank, but when he glanced over at her he realized she meant the food. She held up the taco for his inspection. "No sour cream at all! I _can't_ eat tacos without sour cream!"

"Fine, fuck it, I'll go back." His gentlemanly offer was instantly rejected as she threw the taco back in the bag and proceeded to toss it away from the car. He braked. "Goddamn it, Red! You can't just fucking litter like that! Do you want a ticket?"

"Just take me back to the hotel." She twisted open her water while turning her face away from him, her long hair shielding her. "I need a shower and then I am going to bed."

Robb bit his tongue and accelerated. The rest of the drive was silent and he couldn't even bring himself to try to talk to her. Their sexy compatiblity since starting this trip had dissolved into sibling spats, and deep down he knew he was at fault. It all started when they left Elvira's to take a cab back to their room. Sansa had been on giddy high from what took place in the restroom as they spilled into the backseat but the stale night air was like a bucket of ice in his face and down his pants. She had been grabby, not caring about the cabbie, fumbling for his belt while kissing him, whispering in his ear how she wanted to help him get off as a reward for his part in her fantasy coming true. Instead of turning him on it made him wilt and he pushed her away before she could feel he was no longer hard underneath his jeans. He could sense her confusion and hurt even through his tipsy haze but instead of being tender he decided to be - in her correct assumption - a pompous asshole. Instantly he started picking fights with her and it was all to hide what he was truly feeling, hide the jealousy and resentment and desperation and the pain of something not necessarily new, but something he had fought against for so long. Yet he took out the frustration on his loving, sweet, beautiful sister and although he was sorry for it, he did not know how to say so.

 _Robb Stark never apologized. Robb Stark was never wrong_.

Who was he kidding? This whole trip was wrong. Yet it was also so right. Sansa was showing a confidence now that he has never seen. It was glaringly obvious when she strutted over to Podrick Payne and gyrated into his lap, or when she dragged him into the bathroom stall. Sansa Stark had come into her own as a sexual, strong, take-charge woman. He had a sense of pride in her and also in himself for being the one to encourage and reap the benefits; but Podrick Payne reminded him there were other men out there who were just as capable of giving Sansa what she wanted, what she needed, what she desired most while still treating her respectfully... and there were no blood ties to hold any of them back from her.

This was the last night before their arrival at Jon's. Her list was near complete, and now with Arya's shenanigans, they will probably never finish it. Besides, Sansa could always finish it with some other man in the future. She no longer needed her brother's help with the added nuisance of an incestuous stain to worry about. She had Podrick Payne's card, after all, and he seemed to suit her just fine. 

For a moment Robb forgot he had approved of her choice, gave her the green light, even indulged in her fantasy of watching him kiss another man - which, in reality, was made bearable only because he could taste Sansa through it all. Paradoxically, it was the taste of Sansa on another man's lips that nearly made him demand they stop the game. Yet, he pushed on, knowing it was what she wanted, although he couldn't resist shoving Pod's hand away to bring her to an orgasm himself. Even worse was his slip of calling her his sister, which wasn't a slip at all. He meant to shock Pod, disgust the man into stopping, and it also let out the bitterness he felt when she stiffened against his touch. She had liked his fingers in her ass before - hell, she loved his cock in there as well - and he took her tensing as a reaction to an unwanted entry while she was fucking another man. He had swallowed his hurt and jealousy down long enough for Sansa to have her way, but the dam broke once she tried to snake her hand down his jeans to jack him off as a consolation prize. He couldn't tell her what he was feeling, so as a cover-up he began to bait her into arguing. It was better to have her yelling at him and refusing to share a bed with him than to have her pressing, needy body against his in the still of the night.

He really didn't want to end their trip this way.

Hazily Robb pulled into the parking lot of their hotel. Before he could jump out and rush over to her door, Sansa flounced out and slammed the door.

"Easy on Uncle B's car, Red. It's not yours, you know."

He was ready for a snappy retort but she said nothing, clutching the hotel room key in one hand and her bottled water in the other. Robb merely followed close behind, a hand raking through his hair. Looked like he was going to take the love seat tonight but at least it wasn't a hard floor. Even though Sansa had so graciously thrown the comforter at him and chucked the pillows at his head last night, his body still ached a little from the hard surface.

The hotel was nothing spectacular but it was miles above Home Sweet Home. The bed was a King size with an overstuffed love seat in matching shades of blue and it had a huge bathroom with a walk-in shower with a built-in bench. Sansa swiped the key card and huffed inside, not caring to hold the door or make sure it didn't slam in his face, kicking off her sandals in haste and already stripping off her tank top as she headed to the bathroom, slamming the door to make it known she was done with him. He couldn't blame her, really, as he tossed his keys and wallet onto the love seat before slinking down on the cushion next to them, shoving his own shoes off his feet. He could hear the shower mingling with the light whirl of the air conditioning along with his own rapidly beating heart as he sighed deeply. As cool as it was, tiny beads of sweat dampened his curls around his hairline.

He refused to spend another night without being able to curl up with her in his arms. Especially over something so damned stupid.

_Fuck that_.

He knew what he had to do but feared the outcome.

_Proud, cocky, self-assured Robb Stark was scared. Petrified, really, for the first time in his adult life_.

Robb stood and squared his shoulders as if preparing for battle before stalking over to the bathroom door. There was no lock on it but instead of bursting in, he knocked sharply, his knuckles aching with the forcible effort.

"San?" His voice boomed. "San, I want to talk to you." He heard some thumping, but no response. Right. The silent treatment. Sansa knew him only too well, of course, and the silent treatment was the worst thing she could do to him.

"Sansa -" He cautiously opened the door in case she was preparing to throw anything at him. The steam hit his face - Sansa liked her showers hotter than hell - and he took in the sweet vision standing behind the clear sliding glass doors. He could see her slightly tanned yet still pale form, her graceful back towards him, her hair plastered to her shoulders and back. Her full, nicely shaped ass and long legs were complimented and accented by the water flow against the dark tile of the shower wall. She was beautiful. Feminine. Glorious. _His sister_.

With trepidation and hesitation he slid open the door. She stayed facing the shower but stilled, almost frozen in place. No yelling at him to get out and no movements to push him away and it bolstered his determination as he peeled off his t-shirt. Only when he unbuckled his belt did she turn to look at him, her blue eyes narrowing, her mouth pursed. If she was trying to maintain a hateful appearance, she wasn't succeeding very well and he met her gaze only for a moment before lowering his eyes. Since she didn't protest, he shed his jeans before stepping inside with her, slowly shutting the door behind him. 

"Robb." Her voice wavered, nothing of the cutting tone she had earlier. "If you think you can just come in here and try to fuck your way out of -"

Her words stopped when he moved behind her, embracing her and leaning in flush up against her, letting the water rain down on his body as well, his hair soaked within seconds. Of course he was aroused, his cock at full attention pressed up against her backside. He hadn't had his cock inside her since their wolf tail play and it took all he had to remain passive behind her. Instead of reaching around to find her breasts or her clit, his arms circled her waist to pull her to him, his head bending down so his lips lingered by her right ear. It was a gentle action, one that rewarded him as she leaned back into him, going limp and sighing, her hands grasping at his forearms.

"Sansa." He closed his eyes. She smelled like her strawberry shampoo. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be," she muttered, the softness taking out the sting of her words, her limp body against him also taking away the conviction. "You've been such an ass."

"I know." He allowed himself a small kiss on her earlobe before he risked it all to change their dynamic forever. Now or never, he had to risk it. He pressed in closer, maybe to prevent his heart from hammering out of his chest.

"I love you, Sansa." Deep, throaty, and low; it echoed off the wall, the meaning unmistakable. " _I love you_." He planted a soft kiss to her neck before releasing her waist to lean in and shut off the water. 

The faint gurgle of the water slipping down the drain seemed like thunder in his ears as he turned her around to face him. Her eyes were wide, staring up at him as she bit her trembling bottom lip. Water droplets trickled from her eyelashes and soaked tresses. For a moment she looked almost childlike in her expression. Vulnerable and frightened. His heart sank but he swallowed, reaching up to cup her face in his hands, searching her bright blue orbs for a sign.

"I love you as no brother should love his sister, San. And that is something I cannot - _and will not_ \- be sorry for."

Within seconds she pulled his hands from her face, only to burrow into his neck, her fingers clutching his chest hair. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close, a shaking hand skimming up to caress the back of her head, twining into her hair. What if he just succeeded in scaring her off? He was at a loss for words but his mind raced. What could he do now? What could _they_ do now?

" _Sansa_." He leaned his cheek into her. "Sansa -"

She popped her head back up, her eyes shining, her lips still quivering.

"I love you, too, Robb, more than I should." There was a tiny whine that escaped. "I just needed you to say it first."

Robb grinned, the bickering and picking over the last 24 hours instantly washed away with her declaration. She followed suit, smiling as her eye brows shot up, questioning him. Only a heartbeat passed before he once again smoothed a hand over her cheek before he kissed her. It was a sweet, silent pact; a sealing of their future, full of caution and love and lust as she matched his increasing pressure. She pulled back only a bit, her breath warm on his lips.

"I want us to go to bed," she whispered simply. "I want us to fall asleep together and wake up together and savor _every_ second. Please -"

Before she could finish he plea he gathered her up in his arms, sliding the door open. The cool air struck them both but he paid it little heed as he made his way out of the bedroom to the waiting bed. She was slippery wet in his arms but he held her tightly and she clung to his neck, hiding her face until he laid her on the bed, quickly following suit. There was no more a beautiful sight than to have her wet underneath him, her hair rapidly dampening the pillow. Small tendrils stuck to her neck haphazardly and Robb soothed them back with his fingertips. He couldn't look away from her even if he wanted to and they locked eyes. Hope, love, understanding and desire overwhelmed him. This was even more of a feeling than what he experienced at Casterly Rock -

_Because this moment had changed both of their lives forever, that's why_.

"Make love to me," she whispered. "Robb, I _need_ you inside of me, holding me. Loving me. Please." Her tender plea made him catch his breath before he leaned in to kiss her slowly, passionately, traveling to her neck. Gentle kisses to pay homage to her drying skin while he stroked her cheek and breathed in her scent, listening to her sighs increasing with intensity. His hand left her face to help prop himself up so he could have a better view; and as his hand traced invisible patterns down around and over her nipples and eventually down past her stomach to in between her legs, he stared into eyes. His fingers delved reverently over and then inside her folds, teasing, arousing, eliciting sweet gasps from her now, yet she did not break their eye contact. Robb could feel her arousal swelling around his fingers, the sticky wetness starting to coat his fingers and it wasn't from the shower.

"I want us to be together, San. I want you lying next to me at night. _Every night_." Her hips bucked up to take his fingers deep and he gingerly gave in to what she wanted. "I want to be able to bury myself inside you whenever you want me to. I want to be able to taste you, love you, hold you."

To prove his words he slipped his fingers away to enter her slowly and she was the one to break their gaze as she threw her head back with a small cry while wrapping her arms and legs around him like vines securing him in place. Fully sheathed inside of her, he groaned at the warm, snug, drenched encasing of Sansa around his cock. _Nothing and no one felt this good. Nothing ever would_.

Her hands found purchase in his hair and he leaned in to lavish attention on her neck again. That graceful, swan-like neck that begged to be kissed, sucked, marked. If not for seeing Jon and Arya tomorrow, he would have sucked the color to the surface and watch her flawless skin become decorated with his desire, but he settled for loving licks instead. He began to move inside her and she tightened her grip on him, her head now flat on the pillow and her eyes meeting his again.

"Robb, make this last. Please, we need to make this last. _Please_ -" she whined, tears starting to form in her eyes."This is our last night -"

"No." He stilled inside of her as he leaned down to kiss her watery eyelids in reassurance. "No, San. This _isn't_ our last night. This is only the beginning." As he said it, he was determined it would be the truth. "I promise you that."

Even has he spoke he tempered his thrusting to painfully slow strokes. Tonight would be a test of his endurance, both emotionally and physically, but with Sansa on his side, he could handle anything. Everything. She was, like he had confessed to her in their role-play, everything he ever really wanted and the one thing he couldn't every really have. But now, after professing their love for each other, the future was theirs to take; and take it they would.

For now, all that mattered was their pleasure.

Robb quickened his pace and Sansa cried out when he reached down to massage her swollen, overly-sensitive clit.

"I love you." He couldn't seem to say it enough. He would never be able to say it enough.

"And I love you -" She bit her lip in pure ecstasy as she came, staring intensely in his eyes, fighting the urge to close her eyes through her orgasm but of course scratching him up all the same. "Robb, oh god, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Sansa. Always." His mouth was hungry for her now as he once again brought his lips to hers. 

He would make this night all that she wanted.

_And all the nights after_.


	13. Wine, Wine, 69   (Bakersfield, CA)

Sansa nervously clacked her knees together as she sat on Jon's couch, Robb and Jon flanking her on the sides. Jon was sprawled out casually, of course more relaxed in his own living room, a few inches away. Robb sat leaning forward, his left knee touching Sansa's. He was cracking his knuckles and staring intently at his other sister. Arya sat, straight-backed and defiant on the love seat next to the guy responsible for this situation. Gendry seemed like a nice enough man, with his dark hair and pretty blue eyes, but he was just that: a man. Sansa could see why Arya liked him so much but the fact remained that she was only seventeen. 

Well, that and Sansa did not want Arya along for the trip home.

"So what if I came out here with Gen? I didn't join the Mile-High club, if that is what you and Mom are thinking."

"No one said you're fucking him, Arya. The fact is you are still underage and left without Mom and Dad's permission." Robb's voice was restrained, cautious. Sansa knew he had a better chance of Arya agreeing to fly home if he didn't piss her off. "They could have made a big scene and sent the cops to arrest you."

Sansa was sure Robb paused for that to sink in. Arya looked down at her black boots and shrugged. Gendry looked positively terrified and Jon ran his fingers through his curly dark hair before wiping his hand down over his face. Poor Jon. He was only supposed to play host to her and Robb, not her, Robb, Arya, and her new plaything. After the greetings and catching-up were done, Robb offered to find a hotel since the two free bedrooms were obviously now taken. Sansa didn't miss the hope in his voice but Jon was oblivious, insisting there was room for everyone and Robb could save his money. He said Arya and she could take his bed, Robb and Gendry the guest rooms, and Jon would take the couch. The prospect of sharing a bed with Arya was less than appealing, especially now.

She didn't even want to be at Jon's.

She tried to concentrate on the exchange between her siblings but all she could do was feel Robb's leg brushing up against hers, remembering last night and thinking of the drive to Jon's place. There was a new understanding between them now, a new feeling. With it a new Robb seemed to emerge, one less cocky and more tender, less talkative and more reflective. On the way here he never let go of her hand in the car, bringing it up to his smiling lips to kiss every few moments. He had been not much for words but his actions spoke volumes and every kiss touched Sansa's heart. 

Their road trip of sinful liberation had become so much more.

"Arya." Robb tried again. "Mom is even footing the bill for the tickets to fly both of you back first class."

"Oh, yeah?" Arya's eyes flitted over to Jon and then back to Robb. "Interesting. She didn't want me coming back with you guys?"

Sansa felt Robb tense. This morning Robb had called Mom and convinced her that offering to fly Arya and Gendry back would be more appealing to Arya. Sansa had listened to Robb fighting for the chance for them to be alone for another week rather than having to give up their few precious remaining days. One thing about Robb, he was able to convince just about anyone of anything when he set his mind to it. He will make a very successful lawyer.

"Mom and Dad want you home as soon as possible. Maybe she's worried Sansa and I will corrupt you -"

Arya burst out laughing.

"Oh, god, you two corrupt me? Are you kidding? Mr. and Mrs. Boring Goody-Two-Shoes, stick-in-the-mud, straight-edge-"

"Enough, Arya." Sansa finally spoke as Robb coughed into his hands. She knew her comment amused him. If Arya could have seen her two eldest siblings fucking with wolf tail plugs, maybe she wouldn't think they were so "boring"...

"Oh, what, I struck a nerve?" Arya was quiet for a moment. Sansa knew how her sister operated; when she was silent that meant she was getting some sort of crafty idea in her head. "Well, okay, I'll tell you what. I'll go home on a fucking plane on one condition."

Sansa felt the tension leave Robb's body and she tried not to smile in relief and pure happiness. Now they would have the drive back to cherish, a few more days to wake up together and not have to worry about being exposed...

"I've been having fun out here in California. I missed seeing Jon and it's been a blast catching up. Whether Mom and Dad like it or not, I am seeing Gendry. He's my boyfriend now and once I'm eighteen I'm moving in with him." Arya paused for dramatic effect. Sansa shrugged. "I want one more night of having fun before we have to go back to boring Winterfell."

_One thing we finally have in common_ , thought Sansa. _Neither one of us want to go back home_.

"Sure, why not." Robb let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe we could all go out to eat, maybe -"

"Oh, I already know what I want to do." Arya stood up then, smoothing down her modest tunic blouse over her pair of painted-on jeans. "I want to go clubbing, All of us. Jon knows the owner of a local club called The Pit."

"Sounds classy," remarked Robb. He leaned back into the couch, flinging an arm across the back. Sansa wanted to sink back gratefully into it but decided to stay as she was, her hands wringing together. Her right fingers smoothed over her now ring-free left hand. The mark was there but her ring was stashed away in her purse. Back to being only siblings. She admitted she liked him calling her wifey, loved their matching rings, loved telling strangers they were celebrating their one year wedding anniversary. Now Robb was regulated back to just a brother and it made her more than a little sad.

"Well, it's the only place Arya can get in and drink," Jon admitted. "Arya has a fake ID but I'm not sure if it would hold up to scrutiny. Besides, it's the best place in town for clubbing and dancing."

Arya smirked. Sansa felt annoyed. Jon and Arya were always close, more like brother and sister than cousins, and it was if they had their own language sometimes. That good, quiet, sweet Jon would contribute to the corruption of a minor... well, it was something Sansa never would have imagined.

"Well, I guess Jon is you partner-in-crime. I'm disappointed in both of you but it is what it is." Robb tried to take on the role of the father laying down the line. "So, fine. Let's all get ready. Then Arya, you get your ass ready for the earliest flight home. Mom was looking for the fastest option."

Sansa wanted to slap that smirk off of Arya's face as she grabbed Gendry by the hand and flounced out of the room and down the hall. Jon just sat there like a lump on a log. Sighing, Sansa turned to face her brother-turned-lover and leaned into him, lying her head on his shoulder, Jon be damned.

"I guess you should get your dancing shoes, Robb," she teased. She knew he hated fast dancing. "I intend on dragging you out on that dance floor and showing you some moves."

"Yeah, great. Just don't go off giving anyone a lap dance."

Sansa giggled while Jon looked puzzled, failing to find the humor in Robb's statement. Of course he wouldn't. That was fine. Let Jon and Arya have their little bond; she and Robb had something they shared with only each other as well.

 

*********

 

The club was dark, dank, filled with ear-splitting techno music and body sweat. The dance floor was packed, people as close as sardines in a can as they tried to bust a sexy move to impress their dates or one-night stands. Robb and Sansa opted to sit at a tiny table in the corner of the club, sipping on tiny glasses of white wine. Neither of them wanted to drink much alcohol, no matter how much Arya and Jon poked fun at them for perpetuating their reputations as squares. Sansa did try to coax Robb out onto the dance floor but he was adamant about not making a fool out of himself and giving Jon more fodder to torture him with.

"C'mon, Robb, just once for me," she shouted above the offensive music. "You'll be fine. You fuck so well, I know you could dance well, too. Fucking is like a dance...the rhythm, the hip action, letting yourself feel the rush, come on and try -"

"Stop it, San."

Robb's eyes nervously darted over to Jon, Arya, and Gendry, who were caught up in the sea of dancers on the floor. Arya was gyrating up against Gendry a little too sexily for Robb's taste, and Jon was grinding with some cute little blonde thing next to them. They were too far away to hear them - Sansa could barely hear Robb and he was right beside her - but Robb was being extra paranoid. To try to soothe him, she discreetly ran her hand up his leg under the table, but for once he asked her to stop. Begrudgingly she took her hand away.

"It's only for a few hours. We can at least act like we are enjoying ourselves, can't we? Then we can all crash, and tomorrow night Arya is on a plane." Mom had called while they were Ubering their way here in a massive SUV. "Then we can leave Jon's the next morning."

Robb nodded. He looked handsome as well as unhappy, dressed all in black, down to his black boots. She equaled him in her blouse and skirt, her matching bra and thong and her ribbon-tied platforms black as well. Arya convinced them that all black at this establishment was the way to go, and indeed the majority of people were dressed dark. Not that it mattered; the place was so dark that you couldn't really tell what anyone was wearing anyway. The flashing strobe lights were starting to give Sansa a headache.

"Robb." She tried again to make small talk. She knew what he wanted to talk about, what she wanted to talk about, but of course this was not the time or place. Honestly, all she wanted was to lie peacefully in his arms without worry. She could not even have that.

Robb took a small drink of his cheap wine and smiled at her. From the earliest time she could remember, his smile always comforted her, reassurred her, and she smiled back.

"Hey guys!" Arya bounded over, breathless and alone, sweating so much her eyeliner streaked down her face. Sansa looked around but saw no sign of Jon or Gendry. "The boys are taking a piss. Why are you two sulking in a corner? We are here to have fun!"

"I have a headache, Arya." Annoyed, Sansa swatted at her. "Go back to your slutty dancing."

Arya laughed, leaning in and surprising her with a big bear hug, nearly knocking over her drink, which Arya corrected by swiping it up. 

"You see that couple over there?" Sansa and Robb both looked in the direction she was pointing. "Man, they are dirty dancing worse than I ever could." She leaned over to give Robb a hug, too, securing his glass as well. 

"What was that for?" Robb smiled, reaching up to muss her already messy hair.

"For being a great brother. I know you are just looking out for me, Robb. But Gendry is as harmless as a kitten. Jon approves of him and you know Jon would run off anyone who he thought was a dick." She peered off in the distance. "Welp, I see Gen. See ya in awhile. Loosen up guys!" 

Arya was off again into the thick of the crowd and Sansa went back to her drink, as Robb did his. Minutes trickled by as loud song after song pounded in Sansa's brain. When their eyes locked, they communicated so much without words but it was not enough. Sansa had an idea as she whipped out her phone from her mini purse and started texting. Robb raised his eyebrows at her lack of manners but grinned when his phone went off in his pocket, checking it and smiling even more.

_Arya thinks we are boring. You want to meet up in the men's bathroom stall_ ?

Robb texted back, his fingers flying.

_Been there, done that. We need to think of something new_.

Sansa thought for a moment.

_Dance floor_ ?

Her phone buzzed.

_Too crowded. Wouldn't be able to move_.

Smiling, she texted back.

_Honestly I just want to be able to lie in your arms, forget this night. Just fall asleep listening to your heartbeat. We need to figure out what we do next_.

She met his eyes again and he smiled, shoving his phone back in this pocket. She could never grow tired of his grin. Just gazing at his face made her suddenly feel warm and pliant, her blood coursing through her veins. She could almost feel it pumping heat towards her center and she could not deny she wanted him right then and there. The urge was so strong, so sudden; even as her body felt like relaxing she wanted nothing more than to have him throw her on the table and fuck her all night long. In front of everyone. She could imagine Jon and Arya's horrified stares and her own immense pleasure -

"Robb." His name felt like liquid sensuality on her tongue. It seemed only a whisper but he heard her, and suddenly his face loomed close to her, so close she could smell his skin. Drink him in. Taste him fluttering on her tongue like a melting snowflake.

"Sansa." His voice spilled into her ear and down her neck, fluid and smooth and creating drops of tickling shivers down to her breasts. She felt her hardened nipples straining against her flimsy blouse. What was happening? 

"I need air. Fresh air. I need. I need you. We need to go outside." Every word seemed pronounced and her pounding head was no longer pounding but gently rapping, rapping at her chamber door - oh, and only Robb's strong hand guiding her through the crowds steadied her, weaving through the tapestry of bodies lustily swaying; some kissing, some sliding hands up skirts seeking their desire. Oh, she had desire too. She had her own wanton desire for her own brother. Billions of constellations and people in the world and she only had eyes for her shining brother. His grip sunk into her skin, into her bones.

"Sansa." He said her name again, an explosion in her head. In her heart. "I am shining?" Did she say her thoughts aloud? They were outside now, the air warm but fresh. Gentle breeze, so faint on her face. No, it was Robb's breath. Sweet and gentle and soothing and she relaxed, the sound of a door slamming behind them. Beside them. 

"I need your cock." Were those words from her mouth? It didn't sound like her and it was from so far away. So demanding yet so pleading.

She felt the wall then, brick and hard with a thousand rough tentacles scraping into her back through her thin blouse. Was she lying or standing, was Robb in front of her or above? It mattered little when she reached for him, melding his lips into hers, securing them, joining them as one. He was against her, melting into her, they were no longer solid bodies but liquid,blending. His kisses ignited the flames and her cunt was burning for him even as her head dizzied.

Sansa grappled for his belt as she felt her skirt hitch up - or did it fall away -her black thong torn to the side like it was a mere spiderweb. He filled her, her lover, her brother, her faux husband, giving her throbbing cunt what it needed, wanted. His cock soothed her aching but the pleasure was insane as teeth sunk into her neck, drawing out her lust and bleeding her dry. She didn't feel dry. She felt as wet and flowing as a river and the peak crashed and rolled over her and she thought she cried out but the sound was swallowed whole by his mouth. _Scrape, scrape scrape_ the burning on her back was nothing compared to her swimming madly, swimming to only let him catch her and fuck her into the mud, his hands in her wet hair. Another peak came, unbidden and shooting electricity to her brain and her cunt, hands holding her buttocks away from the fire, cool and assuring as she gave up and gave in. 

"Sansa."

Her nails dug into broad shoulders as she came, she came forever, pushing up and taking him deeper, to the deepest part of her being and her name sounded strangled, fierce, and lusty on lips she devoured as she felt his seed explode inside her; thousands of star particles flooding her in warmth and life. It did not end, it went on forever as she felt more, more, she felt it all. Another peak, it made her whimper for mercy as her breath caught, hanging onto the one person in the world she could love and trust and fuck without inhibitions.

"Robb!" The dizziness worsened, threatened to pull her under as her whole body trembled. Only his cock inside of her kept her from crumbling, from buckling down, sinking down into the pavement she stood on. She wanted to lose everything to him, this being larger than life, this god of her sex, but her body suddenly gave way and she turned her head to wretch and he was no longer inside of her, no longer creating a wave of ecstasy but holding her hair back while her insides sprayed so quietly out into the open for all to see.

 

*************

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding_.

Sana's eyes fluttered open, the sound of Jon's grandfather clock wafting down the hallway and into the guest room. For a moment Sansa had to gather her thoughts, merely wondering why a young bachelor like Jon had an antique grandfather clock in his house.

_4 in the morning_.

Sansa turned over to her side to fumble for her phone but decided to forget it. She was drowsy, drained, and her back was sore to lie down on. She didn't remember the drive home, or brushing her teeth and changing into her modest t-shirt nightie that reached past her knees. All she knew was Robb had fucked her madly up against the brick wall outside of the club by the dumpsters. Or she fucked him madly. Did it matter? They were lucky they didn't get caught by Arya and Jon. She was pretty sure she had smelled like sex, though, as Robb's seed leaked out of her through her skimpy panties.

Through deductive reasoning she knew Arya had spiked her and Robb's drinks when she had come over to hug them at their table. She wasn't sure what the hell they were slipped but it was enough to loosen their inhibitions about being caught doing something less sibling-like. Damn Arya. She had to get her kicks in before she was shipped back to Boringsville. It was all fun and games until she threw up in the Uber car on the way home. She thinks maybe Arya apologized and was pretty sure she cleaned up the mess or maybe they just paid the driver extra for a car cleaning. Sansa wasn't really for certain. It was all a drugged-out blur. 

Whatever drug it was, it was quick to leave her body. She felt almost normal, just tired and sore, not just on her back but between her legs. Robb must have been extra vigorous in his lovemaking and she must not have minded it so much. She groaned a little when she sat up, smoothing back her messy hair. She looked beside her, puzzled. Wasn't Arya supposed to be sleeping with her? Maybe everyone else crashed in the living room. Jon's room was simply decorated but his bed was king-sized and Sansa debated the choice of just sinking back to his plush mattress and going back to sleep, but she was lonely. She wondered if Robb was asleep and she couldn't resist slipping from the bed and tiptoeing out the door and into the hall. The first guest room was straight across from Jon's, the one Gendry was occupying. She meant to creep past the closed door and make her way to the one beside it when she heard an unmistakable moan. 

She probably should mind her own business, she really should, but she couldn't resist pressing her ear to the door. Yes, it was Arya. Sansa wasn't surprised. She knew Arya and Gendry's new relationship wasn't exactly platonic, but oddly it didn't bother her. Who was she to cast stones? At least it wasn't Bran that Arya was fucking. Even so, it seemed disrespectful to do it in Jon's home, never mind the fact she was sneaking into Robb's room for God only knows what.

"Oh god, fuck yes." 

Arya's unladylike moan was a little too loud. She could hear the bed squeaking under the efforts of whatever what was going on. 

"Fuck me harder. Harder! Yes, like that. Oh god -"

Sansa heard a male groan and oddly it aroused her. Robb groaning in pleasure always turned her on. Something about a man being reduced to a puddle of moans did something to her.

"Fuck my ass. Fuck my pussy. Ah, goddamn!" 

It sounded like Arya muffled her voice on something, no doubt trying not wake anyone. Well, too late. Sansa heard more male moaning and groaning and scurried away, suddenly horrified and embarrassed at the same time. She had lingered longer than she should have, and the sounds of sex were making her wet, needy. She tried the door knob to Robb's room and it gave way, so she stepped inside and gently closed the door with a quiet click.

Robb was lying on his side on the double-sized bed, the comforter and sheets all bunched up as he clung to them like a body pillow. At her entrance he moved over onto his back, head tilted up to look at her. He was clad only in a pair of black boxers. The guest room was semi-lit from the moonlight shining through the window. She couldn't see his eyes very well but she could spot that smile a mile away.

"Sansa," he whispered as she started to make her way to the bed. "Are you feeling better? Are you all right?"

The wood floor squeaked and creaked loudly in protest, even though she was tiptoeing with bare feet. It seemed like bombs going off; alarms to alert her presence.

"Beauty of an old house," he lamented. "Damn floor is louder than Rickon is when he doesn't get his way."

Sansa crept as quietly as she could over to the bed and climbed in to Robb's waiting arms. The bed also squeaked.

"I think Jon found this fucker on Craigslist," he muttered before kissing her forehead. "Squeaks worse than the floor." As if on cue, the muffled sounds of a bed creaking drifted through the wall. "I should have them arrested, but now that you're here, I'll just not care."

"You know I can't stay." She ran her fingers though his chest hair. "I just needed to feel you. Maybe more."

"Sansa, we can't make love. The bed is noisy. I can't drag you to the floor because the floor is loud. Besides, your back -"

"I don't have to lie on my back, Robb." She lifted a leg over his. 

"Yeah, well, you also aren't very quiet when you get going. All those little sexy whimpers and cries. Besides, aren't you sore from our little time at the club?"

Sansa shrugged, disappointed. How could she just lie here, letting her little sister have all the fun? It also added a little bit of spice to worry about getting caught, although she wouldn't admit it to Robb.

"San. There is something I can do." 

She felt his hand reach down between her legs, gently stroking her folds.

"Jesus Christ, you're already wet and swollen." He massaged faster, but Sansa didn't want a quick ending. She moved away from him. He looked at her, confused. She could see his eyes now. Something came to mind and without words, she sat up, moving towards his feet while her long legs straddled him. Thank God Robb picked up on her intentions as he reached up to push her nightgown up over her ass, and she helped by tugging the whole thing off and tossing it. She felt his hands smooth over both of her ass cheeks before grabbing the band of her thong and pulling them off, while she worked on tugging his boxers down and off, his hard cock springing free and pointing toward her. She was so familiar with it now but still she took the time to look at it like it was a work of art. Maybe she took too long because Robb grabbed her hips and pulled her back a little further and she felt his tongue giving her a long, wet lick.

Instead of crying out, she moved her hair to one side and licked him the same way, grasping him with one hand while the other steadied herself by clutching his thigh. Her height worked well with his in this position and she heard him gasping a little at the way she started swirling her tongue around the head, lapping at the slit. He already had drops of precum weeping from it, salty but not too strong. It encouraged Robb to start thoroughly licking her, sucking her, fucking her his with tongue, in a rhythm that alternated actions just enough to keep her from reaching her peak too quickly. Normally she would cry out, whimper some affirmation, but instead she suppressed the urge by lowering her mouth onto him, her tongue flattened beneath his shaft. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked, slowly bobbing up and down, while following suit with her hand over the lower half she couldn't take in. Robb never minded that she couldn't swallow him to the base, never tried to force her down more.

"Mmmm." The low humming in her throat made Robb's cock twitch in her mouth and she felt his tongue leave her soaked cunt, only to have two fingers fill her gently instead, no doubt giving him the brief rest his neck needed. Sansa tried to focus on Robb's pleasure and not her own, but it was so hard, just like his cock in her mouth. She felt his saliva mixed with her juices starting to trickle down off of her, as well as her own spittle dribbling down to her hand. She relaxed her jaw to try to go down even more as her hands found his balls, caressing. Robb's fingers were gentle inside her cunt - no doubt mindful of the soreness - until he pulled them out and slid them into her anus.

She whimpered then, increasing her rhythm as she felt his mouth on her again, tongue laving at her clit while he pumped her ass. He had her on the brink - it was all so deliciously naughty - and she wanted it to last but gave up, making sure he was cumming with her as she picked up her own pace. It was all the both needed and she came as she choked on his cock in her excitement, his teeth and lips manipulating her clit in time with his fingers up her ass. Her moans were exchanged for a throaty gasp as Robb climaxed in her mouth, hot and spurting. It wasn't much - it hadn't been that long since he came inside her at the club - so she swallowed easily, relishing the salty drink. He had buried his face back into her folds to stop from moaning, licking her clean of her secretions. Sansa did the same, kissing and running her tongue around his tip and kissing down the length, down to his pubic hair. Both of them were panting, satiated.

The bed hadn't creaked once.

"Robb." She was breathless.

"Sansa, sweetheart. Thank you -"

"Oh don't even thank me." She found his boxers by his leg and slipped them back into place. "You did your part, too."

"Hmm. With pleasure." Robb twirled her panties around his index finger as she made her way back up to him. "Don't forget these."

Playfully she snatched them from him, yanking them on, leaving the bed to scramble for her nightgown. If worse came to worse, at least they would be clothed if anyone burst in or saw her leaving. It would be easy to explain that she was checking on Robb. After all, Arya had slipped a drug in his harmless drink, too.

"You're beautiful, Sansa." He cleared his voice. "Would you like a house like this? For just the two of us?"

She froze, her heart skipping a beat. It was the first time Robb mentioned the possibility of living together after returning home. Could he really mean that?

"I'd rather we buy one that doesn't creak and squeak. I wouldn't want anyone being subjected to our nightly - and daily - wild lovemaking sessions." It was meant to tease, to joke. He grinned.

"Deal."

Suddenly the feeling was immense. It was just like the night before, when he confessed his love for her so sweetly in the shower, and he made love to her gently. He had delayed his own orgasm while he had her climaxing again and again; not in the throes of some naughty lust, but in the arms of love and and tenderness. It had been so beautiful, like love poetry. His talking of buying a house to live in together was no less touching.

Not knowing what to say, she padded to the door. As she was about to open it, Robb's soft, wistful voice caressed her.

"I love you, Sansa."

"I love you, too, Robb." She turned to smile sweetly, reassuring him.

It was all he needed, as he laid back against the pillows, hands tucked behind his head, as Sansa left his room to make her way back to Jon's. Arya was still not there but Sansa was more grateful than disappointed, even as the sounds from Gendry's room had stopped. 

Sighing, Sansa let herself sink into the massive bed and knew sleep would not come.

She no longer wanted to sleep alone.


	14. Elvis, Tulle, And Questionable Shrimp (Las Vegas, Nevada)

Robb stumbled a little uneasily with Sansa in tow, bumping up against him with every step. She was giggling, every now and then nipping at the collar of his white dress shirt while grappling one hand with both of hers. He could swear they were making zig-zags down the hall and he amazingly found their room, digging out the key card from his pocket to swipe. Sansa leaned into him, her hands around his waist now, her head leaning in, causing white tulle to brush up against this cheek.

"Go, go, go," she laughed. "Get in."

"No, no, no, Red."

He turned to face her. Though alcohol-glazed eyes she looked like a lovely angel all encased in her white shroud, her red hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her blue eyes seemed too prominent in her pale, flawless face. Her smile seemed to go on for an eternity as she reached up to adjust the strap on her white eyelet sundress. She was beautiful and pure and she was his. His beloved. _His wife_.

__

The click echoed in the hall as did Sansa's laugh.

__

"Damn it." He reached back up to swipe again and paused at her quizzical look before swooping her up in his arms. She squealed in surprise and he felt her arms fly around his neck. "I better do this right. Over the threshold and all, wifey."

__

How he managed to swipe the card and carry Sansa into the room without dropping her was beyond him, but he kicked off his shoes and stumbled to the heart-shaped bed, depositing her as gently as he could before stumbling back a bit.

__

"Thanks, hubby." She laid there, spread on the bed, kicking off her white heels, nearly hitting him as they flew by, landing with a soft thud on the plush red carpet. She made a lovely contrast to the red bedding and pink fluffy pillows. God, the whole room was so garish in red and pinks and some white. _The Presley Honeymoon Suite_ , it was called. The hotel was overdone to the point of being obnoxious but what could one really expect in Las Vegas, especially when located next to the 'Love Me Tender' Elvis Wedding Chapel.

__

It had been Sansa's idea and he eagerly agreed to it. She wanted to do something spontaneous after leaving Jon's. She was euphoric after Arya boarded that plane and so was Robb, and riding that natural high found themselves in front of an Elvis impersonator, "renewing their vows" at a cheesy wedding chapel. Sansa explained it was their one-year wedding anniversary. Hell, they had their rings already. Robb had a dress shirt and black pants in the suitcase and Sansa already had a semi-dressy white sundress that fell to her knees. All she needed was a veil and bouquet which were available as a cheap purchase in the gift shop. Robb waited at the altar as another Elvis impersonator walked her down the short isle, with a Marilyn Monroe and a Buddy Holly sitting in as witnesses and picture takers. Cheese-fest aside, Robb thought Sansa, in her $19.99 wedding veil carrying a tiny bouquet of fake daisies, was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. It was lighthearted but it was also meaningful as they said their vows and slipped their rings on, and when he was told to kiss the bride, he made sure it was full of passion and promise as he dipped her for the dramatic kiss. Marilyn took pics on his cellphone of their momentous smooch, as well as them posing with Elvis. 

__

It was all in good fun and before Robb had time to reflect, they made their way to the hotel's buffet room, where they were welcomed as newlyweds. Sansa had a craving for the shrimp and Robb feasted on prime rib while they both consumed copious amounts of on-the-house champagne. Sansa kept her veil on, saying it made her feel more like a blushing bride and Robb loved looking at her in it. He couldn't wait to get back to their room; their loud, over-the-top room with the heart-shaped bed and champagne glass bathtub. He wanted to make love to her, of course, but most of all he wanted to lie with her, fall asleep with her in his arms. The past two nights at Jon's were annoying at best, frustrating at worst. Sansa sneaking in for a quiet 69 session was great, but it left him even more lonely when she slipped out. The next night, there was no chance for a quick rendezvous as Arya spent the full night in Jon's room with Sansa. He should have been thankful that his youngest sister wasn't sneaking into Gendry's room again for a tryst but he wasn't.

__

Seeing Arya board that plane was the happiest moment of the past few days.

__

Now, he and Sansa were guaranteed alone time on their way home. 

__

Jon had pleaded for them to stay a few more days but Robb was adamant about returning home. His weak explanation to Jon was that he was starting a new job interning in a law office soon and needed to get back as soon as possible. Robb thought he saw understanding and maybe a little pity in Jon's expression but he ignored it. All that mattered to him was Sansa. After their love declarations, all he wanted to do was start making plans for their future, no matter how difficult it would be.

__

Robb looked down at Sansa sprawled out on the bed. Her eyes were closed and he wondered if she passed out; he wouldn't really be surprised if she had. She had less to drink than he did but he was feeling more than a little tipsy. A wave of tenderness as well as a feeling of mischief floated over him as he rushed the bed, grabbing a furry pink heart-shaped pillow and bopping her on the head with it. Her eyes flew open at that and she sat up in protest, her veil now askew.

__

"Hey! What the hell was _that_ for?"

__

"Maybe I am getting you back for throwing those pillows at me when I slept on the floor," he laughed.

__

She retaliated and before he knew what hit him she stood up in the bed and smacked him upside the head with a red pillow. She giggled like a little girl and he grinned, accepting the challenge for a pillow fight. It was almost like they were kids again, grabbing at the pillows all over the bed, striking playfully at each other, laughing. Robb was too dizzy but he managed to knock off Sansa's veil before she took her revenge and made him stumble, falling on his back as she continued to mercilessly pound him with a standard pillow.

__

"Mercy!" He gasped, chuckling. "Okay, okay! You win! I'm down!" Truth be told, he was down but he wanted to stay down as long as she was hovering over him. 

__

"Wuss." He felt one more smack against his face before she tossed the pillow aside and sank down to sit on him, a little breathless."You always let me win."

__

"There's benefits to always letting you win." His hands somehow found their way up her smooth, creamy thighs. "I think I am too stuffed from food and drink to really care anyway who wins, as long as both of us are rewarded."

__

"Hmm." Sansa leaned to the side to pick up her trampled veil, only to then lean forward to place it on his head. The tiara was a little too small and the combs in it didn't stick in his curls every well, but his hands were feeling too much heaven to move to take it off. "Maybe you can be my bride, and I can be your groom."

__

"I hardly make a beautiful blushing bride," he mumbled, distracted. She was unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants so quickly that before he knew what was happening she had his cock out, sitting back on his legs, stroking the tip. He had been half-hard already and it took no time to become fully erect. 

__

"Oh, but you are very pretty, my sweet wife." She smiled and bit her lip while moving her white panties to the side before lowering herself onto his cock, sighing as he let out a low groan. "I'm going to ride you like a good husband should."

__

Robb was helpless underneath her, feeling her warmth and wetness surround him. Ride him she did, smooth and slow and perfect. One of his hands left her thigh to slide under the crease of her panties where she had shoved them to the side, his fingers tracing the crease down to her clit where he started stroking. She always felt so soft against his fingertips and her little whimpers always did something to him. It was hard, though, to concentrate on her when all he wanted to do was lose himself in the bliss of her being in control, driving his want and need to her own pace.

__

"Sansa." He gasped, feeling his build already. His hand worked faster against her but he wondered if she would even be able to cum with as much as she had to drink. He was not so far gone that he couldn't, that was for sure. They stared at each other; her face was flushed and her eyes half-closed in pleasure and focus as her gyrating increased; strands of hair flying free from her bun and swaying with each movement. Robb's free hand moved to grasp her hip and she arched back, riding him faster but no less sensually. He refused to cum before her. If she couldn't, he wouldn't...at least, that was what he was telling himself. Having her on top was too intoxicating; seeing her taking command during actual sex was a turn-on. He remembered how shy Sansa always was, even at the start of this trip. How she clasped onto her panties to prevent him from going down on her. Now look at her. Beautiful, hot, sexy, confident, and not one bit hesitant with her own desires. He loved it. He loved _her_.

__

"Robb!" She came with a cry, unusually loud and brazen and he followed her, the pleasure sending a ringing through his ears as he spilled inside her. He looked up as he felt her bear down on him, as if soaking up all of his seed as she could, her movements slowing down. She didn't disengage; rather, she leaned into him to remove the veil and kiss him. Her lips tasted like champagne and he drank from them like a man thirsting. She sighed against him as she slowly pulled herself off of his cock, which seemed to protest the loss by softening almost immediately. Robb reached down to gently move her panties back into place before tucking his cock back in his pants.

__

Sansa snuggled up by his side, satisfied and sleepy. This was the part he loved the most, if truth be told: her warm body snuggled into his. Robb took his phone out of his pocket and brought up the pics that were taken at their wedding, swiping through them.

__

"We make a handsome wedding couple, don't we, Red?" His breath was already back to regulation but his mind and heart were not. He showed her their wedding kiss. "This one is my fave."

__

"Ohhh, mine, too. It was so sexy how you dipped me, just like in those movie scenes. Send it to my phone, will you? I promise I'll keep it hidden. I just want that on my phone somewhere." She buried her face into his neck. "I love you, Robb."

__

"I love you too, Sansa." He kissed the top of her head. "Now that we are properly married, maybe we should have pet names for each other? Red and Reddest... well, they are great, but we've had those since we were kids. Maybe...something for this new phase of our lives? Maybe.. oh, I don't know." 

__

He was rewarded with Sansa starting to snore quietly in his neck. Of course. Drinking too much always made her sleepy as hell. To be honest, he was feeling the same. Quickly he sent off the pic she wanted and shut his phone off. He wanted nothing to disturb him and his wife as they slept.

__

 

__

****************

__

 

__

Robb was startled awake with the slam of a door. His head was pounding and for a moment he had to collect his thoughts. Red bed. Still in his white shirt and black pants. _Right. Honeymoon Suite_.

__

He turned over but Sansa wasn't there. He heard the water from the bathroom running as he sat up, running fingers through his messy hair. His head throbbed a little, probably from the champagne, something he wasn't used to drinking, and his mouth felt like cotton. Still, he looked down at his left hand and smiled at the silver band there. Of course their marriage wasn't legal - after all, it was a renewal of vows anyway, aside from the pesky blood-relation issue - but he felt like it was real. Like he was really married to Sansa -

__

He thought he heard whimpering.

__

Sliding out of bed he approached the bathroom door and hesitantly knocked; the water was still running as he heard the toilet flush.

__

"Sansa?" He tried the door and it was locked. "Sansa, is everything all right?"

__

"Robb! Go away. Please. Can't you go outside and suck on a butt or something?"

__

Robb would have smiled and made a joke at her crass way to say 'smoke a cigarette', but he was worried.

__

"What's wrong? Sweetheart, are you -"

__

"I'm sick, Robb! I can't seem to get off the toilet. Can't you go get me something to take? Just leave, okay?"

__

"Sansa -"

__

"Damn it Robb, I don't want you to hear this!"

__

He stared at the door, puzzled for a moment. So she was having a bad case of diarrhea It must have been the shrimp since everything else they both ate and drank. Precisely why he never ate seafood at a buffet and he even advised Sansa to do the same. So she probably had a mild case of food poisoning from it. What was the horror of him knowing? At least he knew now why she was running the sink water. She didn't want him to hear her. So silly. 

__

"Sansa, I've shared a bathroom with you since you were potty-trained. It's not like I haven't seen or heard you being sick before. Hell, I've had to use the commode after you'd been sick before, and it's no big deal -"

__

"It is now! Go away!"

__

"Sansa, what -"

__

"It's different now. Now that...now that you're fucking me!"

__

For someone so smart he was pretty dense, wasn't he? Of course. He heard about this when Jon had moved in with his first girfriend Ygritte. Even though she was a very bold creature, Jon said the first six months of living together, she made him step outside if she had to use to bathroom in a major way. He said she even ran the water when she had to pee so he couldn't hear it. Jon said when he asked Ygritte why, she said she thought it ruined how Jon saw her, somehow hearing her taking a shit would destroy his sexual desire of her or something. Called it a 'mood killer'. Jon scoffed at that and Robb had laughed at his cousin's predicament. Robb just never had anything like that because he never really stayed over at any of his girlfriends' places long enough to experience it. This road trip has been so sexually charged and maybe Sansa feared hearing her taking a runny shit would turn him off from her. Come to think of it, he hadn't really been aware of her using the restroom much, or if she did it was when he was sleeping or away or waiting for her in the car.

__

Robb sighed.

__

"Sweetheart, you could take a shit right in front of me and I'd still want to make love to you." Probably not the most suave thing to say but it was honest. "Sansa -"

__

"Yeah, you'd probably be even more turned on, you freak!" He heard her laugh a little and he smiled. "Though I don't think you're into that. But you never know -"

__

"Even I have my limits, San. Look, I'll leave and get you something to help with your...problem. Do you have a fever? Nausea?"

__

"No. No, just this." He heard the water turn on full force.

__

"Okay, I'll go. I love you."

__

"You too. GO!"

__

Robb backed away from the door, scanning around for where he kicked his shoes off last night. He located them and shoved them on. He wasn't bothering for a change of clothes. All he needed to do was run to the nearest drugstore. On the way he would probably wonder about the delicate notions of women, and contemplate on how he and Sansa's relationship has already changed: from the unbridled passions they explored to the love confessions, to Sansa not wanting to have him hear her going to the bathroom because she feared it might destroy her mystique.

__

Amazingly, even after the pillow fight and the sex, his wallet and key card were still intact, even though his phone and keys were on the bed. Swiping up his keys he pulled his phone out and turned it on. He was getting in the habit of turning his phone off at night so he could make love and sleep with Sansa without interruption. It wasn't like if something happened that he could just be in Winterfell in a matter of minutes anyway.

__

Heading for the door, he heard the notifications so he swiped open his phone, shocked at what he saw. Six missed calls from Mom, fifteen text notifications from Mom. It couldn't be good news and Robb's stomach dropped. After one voicemail or text she usually left him alone until he could call or text her back. 

__

Before checking the voicemail, he opened his text messages, and stopped cold.

__

_Mom:11:10 pm: What is this you sent me_? 

_Mom:11:12 pm: "Robb, what is the meaning of this_? _Is this you and Sansa_? _When was this taken? Am I seeing this right? What in the hell are you two doing? I demand an answer_!"

Robb swallowed and his whole mind went blank as a cold feeling coursed through his veins as he looked at the pic she sent back to him. _Oh shit_.

In his haste and tipsy state last night, instead of sending their wedding kiss pic to Sansa, he must have mistakenly sent it to his mother.

_Viva Las Vegas_.


	15. A Bite On Not Just Another Rainy Night (Casterly Rock, NY)

Sansa glanced around furtively while Robb insisted on tapping the bell. They were both expecting the overly friendly Tyrion Lannister to greet them as he did when they had checked in and left the first time they were here, but the smaller man was nowhere to be found. She sighed a little, leaning into Robb, touching the sleeve of his shirt, plucking at imaginary lint near his bicep. It had become a habit of hers on the way home as she sought out comfort and reassurance with the feel of him in any small way possible. It was as if she was desperately using the limited time they had left as an anonymous couple to be able to freely touch the man she loved without fear or worry.

The return the Casterly Rock for their last night was truly bittersweet. Tomorrow at this time they would be home again, back to their normal lives, their normal routines. Yet nothing was normal for them now, was it? The panic was always lying beneath the surface when Sansa thought of arriving home and walking into that front door. How could she act normally now? How could she look her mother in the eye?

Robb had tried his best to laugh off that picture Mom has accidentally received. She sat trembling with the fear of discovery while he laid out the worst horseshit explanation ever of how he and Sansa were just having a fun time in Vegas, how they met up with a couple who were getting married on a whim and asked them to be their witnesses, and after too many drinks and partying, the bride had jokingly placed her veil on Sansa and suggested a pic. The kiss was impromptu and was just in fun; well, they hadn't really kissed, it just looked that way. A fake kiss to be funny, nothing more, what was wrong with that? Robb said that Sansa also kissed the groom for a funny pic (Sansa glared at Robb for that one) so really, it was no big deal. Besides, he sent her the pic, didn't he? Why would he send it if he didn't want her to see it, right? Sansa didn't know if her mother truly bought the story or if she was in a state of denial, but she dropped it in favor of bitching about Arya.

She was grateful to Robb for handling it but the ride back across the county had turned somber. Instead of more sexcapades along the way they took more time to sightsee more than just each others' bodies, more often than not opting to hold hands during the days and hold each other through through the nights. Sansa could count on one hand the times they had sex coming back, and oddly enough for a trip that was all about lust and sexual exploration, she was satisfied to sink into the comfort of his arms and let it be. The times they did make love it was exactly that: making love. Gentle, sweet, tinged with desperation at the knowledge reality and the real world was beckoning.

"I am so very sorry, my brother and I were...otherwise predisposed. Welcome to Casterly Rock Bed and Breakfast." The middle-aged beautiful blonde didn't even bother looking up as she unlocked her computer, smoothing out her mussed hair and wrinkled top. "Name, please?"

"Stark. Mr. and Mrs. Robb and Sansa Stark." Robb formed the words slowly and Sansa knew he was relishing saying them. She smiled a little as her hand clutched his arm and her nose bumped his shoulder.

"Hmmm. Yes. Ah, yes we have your requested room available, the Lion's suite boasting our largest scenic balcony overlooking the gardens and vineyard. A complimentary bottle of wine awaits you, along with a selection of the finest cheese in the country -" The woman glanced up then, her piercing green eyes assessing them. Sansa was struck by the coldness in them. It was a contrast to their former host and Sansa thought the woman would have been gorgeous had it not been for her lack of warmth in her face, even as the smile painted there became more smirking.

"Cersei, I assume this is the Stark couple? You might need this," a man's voice drawled before coming into view. A tall man, with blonde hair and green eyes identical to the woman. Also middle-aged, good-looking, with the same smirk of a smile but his was warm and inviting as he waved a keycard in the air. "Getting into the room might prove problematic without this."

Both sets of green eyes took them in and Sansa shifted uncomfortably as Robb said his thanks and took the key. A small tingling sensation formed at the back of her neck as she took in the sibling duo while they did the same to her. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive my impertinence, but you two look more like twins than spouses. It is amazing, really."

"Jaime!" Cersei hissed, shoving him a little in the chest. "Leave the lovely couple in peace to enjoy their night." Her smile seemed to widen and actually looked genuine. Her whole demeanor seemed to change before Sansa's eyes. "We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay with us. If there us anything you need, anything at all, please do not hesitate to let us know. We are very ... accommodating." 

The emphasis on the last bit struck Sansa. 

The woman knew. _She knew_. Somehow, she knew. She almost told Robb to forget it and keep driving, she would rather sleep in the car on the side of the road than stay in a place where they were suspected or found out, but she said nothing. It had rained cats and dogs all day long and it was still going. They were road weary and just wanted to crash into the sweet decadent plush of the bed that awaited them. Sansa just wanted to soak in what little time they had left -

"Oh, I suppose you didn't know, but this night's stay is on the house." Cersei smiled prettily. "No questions, please. All that can be said is on behalf of me and my brother, we wish you a pleasant evening." Sansa could scarce believe it when Cersei considered the matter and the conversation closed and turned to her brother, planting a lingering kiss on his cheek before leading him away from the desk hand-in-hand. Robb may be oblivious but Sansa was not. It made sense now, the way she somehow knew she and Robb were siblings. Of course. Sansa noticed the man looked at his sister the way Robb did to her.

Sansa tried to gather her thoughts and gave her hasty thanks to their retreating backs while practically dragging Robb away and up to their room. True to Cersei's word, a bottle of wine and a tray of cheese with a scattering of roses graced a tray on their table. She barely gave it a second glance before turning to Robb, who had just plopped their bags down in the corner. He looked so incredibly handsome and her heart swelled with love and lust. He was caught off guard when she threw herself into his arms, demanding kisses. She knew she had been needy ever since Vegas but she didn't care. One more night, one more night of this and it was back to the real world. Back to hiding and trying to figure out just what all of this meant and where they go from here.

"Hey, Red, slow down," he laughed between kisses and caresses. "I know we checked in late and all, but we still have the night. All night -"

"Our last night," she muttered against his neck, tugging at his shirt. She didn't mean for it to come out do mournfully, but it did. 

"No." Robb pushed her away from him, holding her at arm's length to look into her eyes. "No, San. I promise this won't be our last night. I mean, yes, this is the last night of our road trip, but it won't be the last night we can lie in each others' arms. I promise. Well, if that is what you want and are willing to risk everything for it."

"But - Robb, this is just...insane, for lack of a better word. How can we do this? Mom, Dad, our brothers, our sister, our friends, and... well, co-workers. How can we... my God, Robb. I can't even deal with a slip when it came to Mom. I'm not a very good actress. Lying isn't my thing. I don't think I can hide how I feel. I can try, but -"

It only took the feeling of his hands gently cupping her face and that cocky grin accompanied with those beautiful blue eyes to calm her. Soothe her. He always could do that for her, no matter what the circumstances.

"If it is what you want, Sansa, we will figure it all out. You just have to trust me, trust yourself, trust us. I mean, you decide this isn't worth the risk, then I will concede defeat. I will still always be your brother, your family. I will always love you. Of course -" he raised his eyebrow teasingly - " how I love you depends on you, my sweet."

Her response was to close the gap between them and meet his lips with hers in a soft kiss before pulling away to strip off her blouse.

"You know, Red, a subtle and coy flirtation would work, too," he laughed. "Such a change from the last time we were here."

Sansa would have replied but a deafening clap of thunder startled them both. Instead, she unhooked her bra and shimmied it off, tossing it to the floor with her shirt. Before she could move to unzip her jeans he was on her, his head bending down to lightly wrap his tongue around a nipple, his warm hands caressing the underside of her breasts. Her hands found his curls and carded there. His hair felt so familiar and sweet but undeniably sexy. He was more tender and thoughtful than any ex-boyfriend had been, and a hundred times more talented. She gasped as she felt his lips and teeth suck in her now erect nipple, and then pouted as he moved away, his saliva quickly drying on her skin.

"Robb! What -"

"I have an idea, San." He swept eyes over her body with an almost predatory gaze. "There's one more thing on that list of yours and I know of a way to take care of it. Then you can say without a doubt you accomplished all you sent out to do."

Puzzled, her eyes followed him as he sauntered over to the wide dual french doors to swing them open and latch them in place. The rain was assaulting the balcony but Robb paid little heed as he braved it to move the bristo patio furniture off to the side. It truly was the beautiful scenic view that Cersei had made a claim to, even as the rain and darkness obstructed their view. The sounds of the rain pelting and the rolling thunder gave Sansa an instant lethargy and she struggled against it as Robb shuffled back in, now drenched. So damn sexy, so damn wet and all she could do was stand, wondering, as he peeled off his shirt and shoes and jeans before making his way to the bed in his black boxer briefs. Without hesitation he yanked off the plush comforter and grabbed hold of the top mattress, yanking it off the bed, sheets and all, pillows toppling over as the mattress thunked to the floor. Sansa could only stare as his biceps flexed while he dragged it over to the opening of the balcony, stopping so the edge of the bed was lined with the the frame of the french doors. Another inch or two and the bed would have caught the rain.

"Robb!" her protest was mild as he rushed her, scooping her up just to toss her down onto the mattress on the floor, tumbling after, fumbling with her jeans. She wasn't sure at his insistence but lifted her butt up so he could haphazardly pull her jeans and panties off. Of course his intentions were clear as he shucked off his boxer briefs and she writhed under him as he made his way up her body. Droplets of water dripped onto her from his hair and she giggled, trying to shake out the rain from his curls with her fingertips.

"Didn't the backseat car sex check this off my list? The whole 'making love with rain'?"

"Nope. Doesn't count. I remember you saying you wanted something romantic with rain. A quickie in the backseat of the car really doesn't constitute as romantic, San. At least, not for me. Does this mean I am the more romantic of the two of us? I find that hard to believe."

"Mmmm." Sansa concentrated on the feel of him against her, their legs entangled, his lips painting sweet kisses down her neck while the rain pelted down. A breeze swirled into the room, fluttering the red damask drapings held back by gold ropes on either side of the doors. With it Sansa could feel a light spray of mist settling over her body and it seemed to drop a coating of drowsiness onto her. She let her arms fall down to her sides as Robb lavished more attention into her neck before making his way lower, finding her breasts once more while his hands skimmed her body as if it was the first time touching her. Instead of tensing in pleasure Sansa relaxed. It seemed almost as if she was in a dreamstate. Knowing fingers brushed up against her center before Robb moved down. Long, slow, soft licks into her folds made her shiver in delight but instead of grasping for his curls or the sheets, she turned her head to the side to breathe in the pillowcase. It smelled like roses and rain, or was that the outdoors carrying a scent in with the breeze? It didn't matter. Everything felt so good and right. It was romantic, having him make love to her as close to outside as they could be in a rainstorm without actually going out in it. There was a small tinge of naughtiness knowing the doors were open even though there was no threat of anyone walking the gardens at night in a storm. So sweet, so sensual, she couldn't help but close her eyes at the feeling -

"Ow!" She jerked, her eyes fluttering open as she exclaimed in light pain. "Ow - Robb! What -"

"That's what you get for falling asleep while I'm going down on you," Robb growled, biting her inner thigh again for good measure. "Really, Red! If I didn't know you so well I would be totally insulted. But I know your penchant for passing out during rainstorms."

Before she could deny his accusation he slid up her body and filled her without warning. She welcomed it and she cried out a little, this time in pure pleasure. He was usually so careful and slow when entering her but she suspected it was another attempt to keep her awake. Lazily she wrapped her legs and arms around him but he set the rhythm and she did not try to spur him on to go faster or slower. Instead she let him do as he would and found she was agreeable with the thrusting he settled on; a fast, sharp jab only to slowly pull back. Quick in, slow out, quick in, slow out. She lost track of how long they continued until Robb stilled in her. She looked up at him, confused. He didn't orgasm inside of her, she was sure of it, and meant to ask what was wrong but the question died on her lips as his expression sent shivers down her spine. Good shivers, yes, but still -

"Sansa. I love you." Shaking hands smoothed away strands of hair away from her face and neck. "I know what I want. I want you. To love with you, love you, die with you. And everything in between."

"As I do you," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "I love you."

"Those are tears of happiness, I hope," he tried to joke as he thumbed the wetness away. "I only want to make you happy, Sansa. Right or wrong has no bearing on us. Together, we will find our path, Red. I promise."

Sansa entwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him down for a gentle kiss, a silent promise, and Robb started to move more sensually now, and she could feel herself climbing to a release, but it was slow, dreamy, light. Loving. Even his fingers sliding between them to help her along were sweet like honey, and although she fought her lethargy she was also euphoric. She had Robb, she had his determination and confidence and it seemed to seep into her skin with every gyration she now lifted to meet, taking him as deep inside as she could. She came with a tenderness as she wrapped her arms around him, gliding her fingertips along his strong back as he flexed with his own release, whispering molten endearments and promises in her ear, pulling her close. She smiled as he pulled her into his arms and she snuggled in, her fingers finding his chest hair and rapidly beating heart. She would not give this up, she would never give this up. 

This was love, this was lust, and now all her caution ebbed away as the rain and Robb's shallow breathing lulled her to sleep.


	16. Epilogue  (Sandbridge Beach, Virginia) 10 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sansafeels for this Final CLALU mood board! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153108798@N02/25916196647/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Robb's eyes narrowed as the Cabana boy strutted his way over with Sansa's requested drink. The dark-skinned, dark-haired hunky dude in mere speedos grinned and bowed slightly and he tried not to watch with jealous eyes as Sansa flashed her winning smile from beneath the towering umbrella that accented their tiny table. It was hard to see her eyes behind her movie-star sunglasses but he suspected she was glancing at him in amusement as he shifted uncomfortably and tried to take interest in the beach and rolling waters in the short distance. The sun was setting and the night was humid, steamy almost, but being near the beach helped. Still, he could not resist leaning over to hold her hand as she said her thanks and offered a generous tip. Too generous. The server smiled his thanks and sauntered away but at least Sansa didn't watch him leave. Instead she saucily tilted her head to the side, her wide-brimmed straw hat wavering and she closed her lips slowly around her twisty straw. 

"Really, Robb, you need to hide that jealous streak." Her voice teased. "He is a mere child. Probably just turned twenty-one."

"Yeah, only ten years younger than yourself," he retorted as he lifted her hand to kiss. Still so pale, even after enjoying the fun in the sun for the past three days. That was what a hella lot of sunblock and hats and wraps did, he supposed. As gingers they needed to be careful. "Don't you want a fresh boy toy? Someone who can be trained?"

"And why would I want that? My husband is enough of a boy toy for me, thanks." She took another sip of her drink and blanched a little. "Ah, besides, I think I prefer an experienced man closer to my age anyway. I don't think he made this drink right." As if to back up her claim she set the glass down and whipped off her shades and hat. The sun was going down quickly and she didn't need them anymore.

"What is it anyway?" He really didn't care. He just wanted to divert the conversation to something a little more casual and a little less, well, cabana-boy oriented. Sansa was grousing lately about entering her thirties but she was even more beautiful now than she was in her twenties. 

"Sex On The Beach." Whether deliberate or not she adjusted her yellow bikini top. 

"Oh really? Didn't I give you that last night?" His quip received a shove to his arm as she stood up and wrapped her cover around her, hiding her gloriously sexy frame. He had bought her the bikini last year for summer. Pastel yellow with white polka dots and white lace trim, she was a vision in it and he almost whined when she hid it.

"C'mon lover, I am ready to go back to the hotel. I think I have sand up my ass crack and I need a shower."

She extended her hand and Robb didn't hesitate. 

They walked in a comfortable silence to the car. The sunset turned to dark and by the time Robb opened her car door night had settled in. Sansa shook her head and hopped into the backseat, shedding her wrap. Her meaning was clear but there was no way it was happening here, so Robb jumped in the front seat and peeled away, wasting no time swerving onto the main drag, looking for a side road. 

"Do you think Uncle B misses his car? I mean, you paid a pretty penny for it but this was his baby, you know."

"I don't think he minded. I was able to get it fully restored and he just didn't have the drive to get it done. Besides, he can drive it if he ever wants to come out to Saccharine to visit. Hell, I've offered to pay for his plane ticket. But he's getting on in age and I understand it. Hell, San, why are we talking about Uncle B?"

"Right. Well, maybe we can talk about -"

"She wore an itsy-bitsy, teenie-weenie yellow polka dot bikini -"

"God you have a one-track mind!"

"Damn skippy, I do. Do you know how hard it is to watch you swimming in that thing clinging to you all wet like a second skin? Yeah, it was extremely hard which is why I stayed in the water most of the day. No use in scaring little children and old women with that thing jutting out."

"Hmph. The old women would get a thrill, Robb." She couldn't hide her own jealousy. "There were some fine looking cougars and young things alike oogling you.That wedding band means nothing to them, you know."

"But it means everything to me, my Love." 

It was true. It meant everything to him. They had so many opportunities to upgrade on their rings now that he was a successful lawyer with his own firm and she was an interior designer who was able to travel to other states for business. Both of them in the past decade had accomplished so much, with Sansa graduating with honors from college and setting up her own interior design studio next to his law office in Saccharine. They chose to reside in the small town that had captured their hearts on their road trip of sex and discovery and they were able to buy a beautiful white Victorian house complete with a white picket fence and sculpted gardens out back right on the edge of town. They had to commute to their offices but the half hour drive seemed like nothing when they rode together. When it came to family they made no secret of living together but placed their wedding bands in boxes when any of them arrived for a visit. Sansa kept a spare room as "hers" for show, but Mom and Dad were getting up in years and didn't visit as much as they wanted. It usually was up to him and Sansa to visit Winterfell, which they did as much as work would allow. They knew Bran and Rickon and Arya knew of their true relationship but they said nothing against it, and Arya seemed the most accepting of them all. It shocked Robb and Sansa both, even as Arya herself was always doing questionable things, or at least did in the past. Now Arya was a mother of three, the third one newly born. It was for this reason that they were embarking on a small road trip. Once again they were made an aunt and uncle and couldn't wait to see their newest niece.

Their life was not always easy but it wasn't as hard as they were prepared for. For the both of them the sibling relationship faded away and left them as a married couple, spouses settling in comfortably and dealing with everyday life as any long-term couples do. In Saccharine everyone knew them as Mr. and Mrs. Stark. They stayed off of social media for the most part except for business-related activity. If anyone searched for them all they would find are links to their professional websites. They were secretive yet out in the open. For awhile, of course, old friends and family questioned why they never dated, why they were never married or had children, but were met with an "it's none of your business" response in so many polite words and the prodding eventually died down. Tongues may wag but everyone could speculate all they wanted; gossip was something they never heeded, and there was no substantial evidence for anyone to prove brother and sister were having incestuous sex in a house they bought together, unless of course someone somehow managed to sneak in a camera into their bedroom.

When it came to sex, they rarely ever tried to do it outside of their home. Road trips of course were the exception. And it seemed Sansa was intent on some public sex in the backseat of Uncle B's - no, their - car _now_.

"It really gets me going when you say things like that, you know." Her tone was unmistakable as he adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see her. Her bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously and she bit her lip as she snaked her hand downwards into her bikini bottoms. "What? I'm just checking to make sure I don't have any sand bits in my lady parts."

It wasn't all she was doing. Not when he heard her breath hitch and her hand moved faster. Her soft moaning is what nearly undid him as he careened to the side and back again, trying to keep on the road while becoming incredibly aroused and soaking up the eyeful in the mirror. He tried to reflect on how much she had changed over the years for the better. Strong, confident, assertive Sansa, his Sansa. At twenty she would have blushed and squirmed in discomfort at the thought of him watching her as she played with herself; now she was enjoying it maybe a little too much. And too much was enough for him.

"At least wait for me," he growled, his eyes darting from her to find an off-road. It wasn't like there was a lot of traffic anyway but he navigated the car off the road down a bumpy gravel-filled one. He didn't have one thought for the expensive paint job as the rocks flew up, causing tinking sounds as they hit the side. Nothing really mattered except Sansa needed him and wanted him in a way he was all too willing to oblige her in.

Within moments he slammed the car in park, turning off the ignition and tossing the keys to the passenger seat before lurching into the back, grabbing for a screeching Sansa while he kicked off his flip flops.

"Let me help with that." His hand wasted no time replacing hers and he found her already wet and swollen as he glided two fingers inside her easily. Her soft teasing moan changed to a more serious, loud one as he started pumping slowly, the slick sounds filling his ears. He never got tired of fingering her, never got tired of her sounds. "Jesus Christ, San. I can hear how turned on you are. Damn."

"Oh god, just shut up and fuck me." To his surprise she squirmed away from him, struggling to change positions. He thumped onto the seat and let her yank down his blue swimming trunks. "Or rather, let me fuck you. Either way, we both are getting fucked."

Backseat car sex was never a truly comfortable thing, and it was hot and humid as hell out, but Robb didn't mind as Sansa untied her bikini bottoms, tossing them aside before she straddled him, impaling herself on his cock so quickly she hissed and he moaned, grabbing her hips. She was a sight her auburn hair tumbling around her shoulders, her nipples hard and showing through her skimpy bikini top, her red strip of pubic hair accenting her glistening folds surrounding him. She started riding him with intent, leaning in to kiss him and he met her halfway, tasting her drink and finding her tongue. They kissed over and over, fiercely, lovingly, as Robb leaned up to push deeper inside, his hands finding her curvaceous ass to impale her deeper onto him. 

"Ah, Robb, ah -" Sansa broke away to whimper into his ear before biting it. His fingers traced up the crevice of her ass to her hole, dipping a finger already wet with her secretions inside. She always loved a little ass play and of course he loved giving it to her.

"No sand in your ass crack, San. Always looking out for you, you know," he panted, almost cumming from the nips she served onto his earlobe. He was rewarded for his actions by her digging her nails into his chest, riding him faster. Obligingly he slipped his other hand down to where they were joined to massage her little bundle of nerves he knew so well. All of her he knew so well and it was all so right, confirmed with her sharp cries and pulses around his cock. His hand left her sweet cunt only to hold her, pushing her down to his chest, their bodies touching as he thrust once more for his own release. His moan was low and she nipped at his neck before seeking his lips again.

"Hmmm." He felt her hands find their favorite place, in his hair, twining. "Thank you. I just didn't want to wait until we got back to our room. I miss our road trips."

"So do I. We need to take them more often." His heart sang at her beautiful smile, a look of satiation and joy on her face. "As often as we can," he added for good measure.

"Agreed." She relaxed against him as if they had all the time in the world, as if there was no danger of a passerby seeing their car in the distance and stopping to see if something was wrong. "To think, of you hadn't been so bold as to claim me the night of my engagement party, none of this would ever be. I would have been unhappily married to Harry and probably divorced by now."

"And if you hadn't been so open to a road trip, we might never have pulled through your inhibitions and fears." He kissed her forehead. "So here we are, an old married couple, seeking to revitalize our everyday lives by a quickie in the backseat of a car."

"Revitalize?" She lightly slapped his arm. "Don't you mean accentuate?"

"Right. Accentuate... like Podrick Payne?"

She laughed, slapping his shoulder even as she sighed, staring into his eyes. He wasn't sure where his sister had gone but the woman before him was his wife, his love, the love of his life. There was no guilt, no sin, no wrong. Not when he could love someone this deeply, this true. 

"Robb. If you could go back, would you change that night?" All serious now, she lightly touched his face.

"No, San, I wouldn't." The reply came without hesitation, without a second thought. "This is exactly where I want to be. You?"

"I wouldn't change a thing." She wriggled on his cock, stirring it to life inside of her again. "Well, except maybe being so blind before you opened my eyes. And...maybe I would change the lack of road trips we've had lately? It seems we fly everywhere. This is the first time in a long while where we actually traveled by car. Can we...maybe do this more often?"

"Defintely." Uncaring now at the thought of getting caught, he reached up to untie her bikini top, flinging it on top of the front seat, his hands caressing her exposed breasts. "Car sex is a great incentive, you know."

"Oh, oh wait -" She disengaged from him and he could feel the their combined fluids leaking around his cock. She leaned over to the steamed-up back window and traced her finger around, ending with a flourish and a tiny heart. 

_We just fucked_ ❥

 

She giggled and he smiled, taking her back into his arms, where she was always meant to be, where she was always meant to stay.

"You are a naughty girl, Mrs. Stark."

"What can I say? You bring it out in me, Mr. Stark. I love you, Robb. Forever, I am yours."

"And I am yours, Sansa. No matter what comes our way."

 

There was no more time to talk as her mouth bore down on his, demanding, enticing him into forgetting the outside world once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the road trip has finally ended. I really enjoyed writing this fluffy, smutty, and fun Robbsa fic. I want to thank everyone for reading, and thank you for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> A special thank you to sansafeels. I was ready to stop Robbsa writing, end Don't Stop Swaying prematurely, and call it a day. Then I saw her moodboard based on a "Robbsa roadtrip" and I was hooked. This turned out to be my happy, no-think zone when my other fic got too dark. Sansafeels renewed my interest and passion in this unconventional pairing and I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart, especially for all the lovely moodboards since then and all the encouragement for my other Robbsa fics. "Hugs*
> 
> Thank you everyone. :) This one was a pure joy to write and I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> ! Guess I'm not quite done with Robbsa, and this one will be fun. Nothing dark with this one, I promise! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr, SoHereWeAre1  
> I can take prompts and suggestions, and appreciate feedback. Thanks! :)  
>  


End file.
